Behind the Reflection
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: After the "defeat" of the Skeleton King, there are still many questions left unanswered. Chiro's past is suddenly drawn out into the light as well as his team's. However, the truth will not only shock them but it will change Chiro's life forever. Will he be able to handle the truth? What about the Monkey Team? What is the Skeleton King's connection to their pasts?
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Reflection Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters  
**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

In a laboratory there was a man known as the Alchemist, a man of science and magic. He always found himself busy working on improving weapons and contrasting other types of machinery to help better the safety of the universe. He researched as much as he could in order to get a better understanding of what the universe was full of in order to find out what it might need protection from. However, he wasn't just a man of knowledge he proved to be a kind and gentle soul. Recently he found himself working on a project that could provide the universe with a set of heroes… ones that would capture the essence of an animal and robot.

"I can't wait until you all have the chance to become heroes," the Alchemist said to the six monkeys that stood in front of him.

The monkeys only stood there and blinked their eyes. They didn't fully understand what their caretaker wanted to make of them. However, it made them happy to see that he was happy. The yellow monkey known as Nova jumped on the Alchemist and embraced his head with her arms and tail. The Alchemist let out a chuckle while the other monkeys followed suit. They knocked him to the floor in doing so. He just took the time to enjoy this moment he had with them. It was another good memory.

Each monkey had its own unique color; they also had their own personalities. There were times when the Alchemist couldn't believe how 'human' these simians acted towards each other and to him and Selene. It warmed his heart to see that the universe will be kept in safe hands once the project was complete and he had all the proper equipment.

Mandarin, the orange monkey, he was the 'leader' of the team. He was the one who kept the other monkeys in line and he wasn't afraid to assert his authority over them.

Antauri, the black monkey, was the peace keeper among the team. He served to be the voice of wisdom even if he didn't speak English.

Sprx, the red monkey, served as the comedian of the team. He loved to have a good time but still showed his brave side when it comes to his family.

Nova, the yellow monkey, was the muscle of the team. She was the only female member but she always proved herself to be faithful to her companions while keeping a level head.

Gibson, the blue monkey, was the scientist of the group. His love for knowledge and science made his levels of intelligence go off the charts.

Otto, the green monkey, was the team's mechanic. He enjoys messing with machinery and tools but loves having a good time while showing off his own kind of intelligence.

Over the past months the Alchemist had come to think of these monkeys as his children, soon Selene started to feel the same way. Whenever she visited the laboratory she would gush over the simians and they paid the same amount of attention to her. The Alchemist enjoyed her company especially when he was working; it helped him remember what motivated him to get involved in his work. He even taught her a few little tricks when it came to magic and science, she couldn't have been happier with the results she produced. Her smile had him smile and because of that he wanted to create a world where she could be happy and live without fear. A world where the both of them could live in peace along with the monkeys.

"Selene said she'll be coming over later," the Alchemist said happily as he picked himself off the floor along with the monkeys. "She said that she has something important to talk about with me."

The monkeys bent their heads in confusion and the Alchemist patted each of their heads when they did.

"I'm sure it's just her wanting to talk about the living arraignments again," he said. "Ever since we moved into the country she's been talking about how it wants to decorate and design the house."

With that said the Alchemist went back to his work while the monkeys did their own thing. Antauri sat cross legged on a machine in deep meditation. Gibson was aiding the Alchemist to searching for the proper tools for him to use. Otto was messing with a piece of machinery given to him by the Alchemist as a way to pass the time. Sprx and Nova were playing hide and seek together using the machines and lab tables as hiding places. Mandarin was stood in a corner watching the rest of the team do want they were doing.

After an hour passed the front door of the laboratory was opened. The Alchemist and monkeys knew who it was: Selene. In walked a woman with clear blue eyes, long wavy black hair and a light skin complexion. Her light skin made her lips and cheeks appear as a rose color. She wore a light blue suit dress that was sleeveless with black heels and she was wearing small white gloves that had a little blue rose in the middle. She possessed a petite stature but she her personality made up for it. While she naturally had a kind and loving personality there were times when she could prove to be scary. Thankfully that was only when it was necessary such as if she wanted to defend someone she cared about or show people she was being serious.

"Hello dear," she greeted. "And hello Monkey Team."

"Hello Selene," he replied.

All the monkeys expect for Antauri and Mandarin went to greet her but Antauri did give her a gentle smile. She returned it and then waved at Mandarin, she managed to carry all four of the monkeys and make her way to her love. He laughed at how the monkeys covered up her head and carefully took Nova and Gibson into his arms.

"I welcome you back my dear," the Alchemist leaned in and kissed her lips and she welcomed it.

"Thank you for having me," she responded. "Dear I came here to tell you something important about our situation."

"Yes I am aware Selene. I already said that it was okay for you do anything you pleased with the decoration of our home."

"Yes and while I appreciate your kindness that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well what did you want to talk about my love?" the Alchemist gave a puzzled expression.

Selene blushed a little when he said that which only served to confuse the Alchemist even more.

"Let's talk privately… please."

The Alchemist was hesitant but agreed nonetheless to her requirement; they both put the monkeys down.

"Everyone stay here and behave. Selene and I have something to discuss about privately."

The monkeys nodded their heads in agreement and continued what they were doing before Selene came in. Selene and the Alchemist entered into a small room that led to the outside world. Selene's hair danced with the wind as they made their way out. She turned back to face the Alchemist after she had his full attention.

"Now what's so important dear that it needs to be discussed privately?"

Selene gave him a gentle smile and walked toward him, she took both of his heads into hers. She let out a small breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"Alchemist… my love… you've made me so happy. Living with you and learning about the monkeys have been the best moments of my life. I feel as if we're a happy family."

"We are my love," he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "We are all one big, happy family. You, me and the monkeys."

"Yes and when a family member has some good news it's only reasonable to want to share that good news to the rest of the family."

"Selene where are you going with this dear?"

Selene placed one of his hands over her stomach and gave him an expression full of delight and excitement.

"There's going to be another member to this family soon dear," Selene calmly said. "That member is with us right now… growing inside me."

It took the Alchemist several moments before he realized what she was saying but he finally understood. His face immediately lighted up with joy, he gave Selene a tight hug but was careful of her stomach. She hugged him back and the world around them seem to stop. The Alchemist was so happy right now… Selene was pregnant with his child. His child was right there with them at this tender moment. He was going to be a father! They stayed in each other's arms for some time; they wanted this moment to last forever.

The little life Selene carried within her womb would go on to do great things. For he was destined for greatness. He was destined to be a hero.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters  
**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

 **Years Later…**

It had been several weeks since the 'defeat' of the Skeleton King; everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Shuggazoom City was safe, the citizens couldn't have been happier to go on with their peaceful lives and the Hyperforce had more time to relax. However, even with all this peace and quiet there was something that weighed heavily on one of the monkeys mind. The blue simian named Gibson, his mind was full of questions. Which wasn't out of the ordinary but these questions didn't relate to science or mathematics as usual, it related to the young leader of the Hyperforce, Chiro. While they were on the Skeleton King's ship he saw something that the others didn't.

"The room filled with Chiro's belongings from when he was a child," he said aloud to himself.

It was already late in the night and he was in his laboratory tinkering with some tools but he wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing. He just needed something to mess with as he pondered these thoughts. His eyes refused to sleep due to the fact that he was thinking so much about this.

"His toys… his old clothes… his childhood was in that room. Why would the Skeleton King have such items like those? Where did he acquire them?"

Gibson wanted to ask Chiro all of these questions after they rescued the rest of the Hyperforce from the clutches of Mandarin and the Skeleton King but the young lad went on as if he didn't see anything. Due to this reason Gibson never told the other monkeys what he saw that day either, he didn't want to put Chiro in an awkward position. Chiro never really told them what happened to his parents or how he came to Shuggazoom City or anything relating to his past. Was Chiro hiding something from them? If so what?

"I wonder if I should tell the Hyperforce at this point, but what if Chiro doesn't want them to know. But what if he's hiding something from us? Doesn't he trust us? Does he think we'll be mad if he told us about his past? I don't know what to do in this situation."

The scientist hit his head on his lab table and let out a sigh, he really didn't know what to do at this point. No matter how he looked at it there was no right answer. He decided just to call it a night; he closed his laboratory and walked down the hallway to his room. Meanwhile, in Chiro's bedroom the young boy was sleeping. However, he wasn't getting a good night's rest, lately his dreams were filled with the Skeleton King taunting him along with his minions.

Today was unfortunately one of those days. Tears started to leak out of his eyes and sweat beaded down his face. That wasn't the worst part of his nightmares though, the worst part was the taunting's that related to his past. The past he had no memories of. He was trapped in a world of darkness, there one but him and the Skeleton King today.

" _You call yourself a hero? You couldn't even protect your team from getting into my hands!" the Skeleton King said._

" _Shut up! That's not true! I came for them with Gibson and we saved them from your claws." he would rebuff. "They're safe now because of that! The city is safe from your clutches!"_

" _But they aren't safe from yours!"_

 _Chiro gave the Skeleton King a puzzled look._

" _What do you mean by that?" he asked._

" _You were not meant to be a hero you little fool! You are just like that wretched mother of yours, it's no wonder she died!"_

 _Chiro didn't say anything at first; he didn't even remember his parents. He didn't remember what they looked like, what they sounded like or even if they loved him._

" _Mother? I had a mother?"_

" _Of course you did you fool where else to you think you got your crazy aspirations to be a hero? Although I can't say your father was any better, he had the same dreams for you. Oh but how the mighty have fallen!"_

" _Shut up! What do you know about my parents? I don't remember anything about them!"_

" _Exactly, that's your problem. You don't know anything about them! But if you wish to get to know them then let me grant you your wish!"_

 _The Skeleton King snapped his finger, the darkness suddenly started to engulf him. He screamed for the Monkey Team as he was being pulled under. The Skeleton King just laughed at his misery and suffering._

" _Scream and struggle all you want but no one can hear you from here. You're in my world now little hero!" he chuckled._

" _This isn't real! This can't be real… it's just a dream!" he tried to convince himself as he tried to fight off the darkness._

" _More like a nightmare!"_

 _The Skeleton King's form started to change and he transformed into a piece of the darkness._

" _Goodbye Chiro!"_

 _The Skeleton King reached out to swallow him and Chiro let out a final scream._

"Chiro! Chiro! Wake up Chiro it's just a nightmare!" he heard a voice call out to him.

He woke up with a gasp and stood up from his pillow. He was sweating like there was no tomorrow and he was breathing heavily. He saw who woke him up, the black robotic monkey named Antauri. Antauri had a look of worry on his face and he placed on arm of his leader's shoulder.

"Are you alright Chiro?" he asked calmly.

"Ye… yeah I'm fine now," he said. "It… was just a nightmare."

"Another one? That's the fifth one this week."

"I know… it's getting worse every night too, I don't think I can take it anymore Antauri."

Antauri hated to see the young boy in so much pain, sometimes the Hyperforce forgot how old the boy was. The constant fighting between good and evil made them forget that while Chiro was the leader, he was also a child. Ever since they met Antauri felt a sense of protection for this child, he didn't understand it himself but he actually found himself enjoying it. He enjoyed be the boy's protector and his friend at the same time. It is for that reason that he will do whatever was in his power to ensure the boy was happy and safe.

Without thinking he gently put a hand on Chiro's chest and carefully forced him down on the bed. Chiro was confused by the sudden action but allowed Antauri to do it. Antauri then placed a hand on Chiro's head and began to rub it with his robotic hand. After a few minutes Chiro found himself getting sleepy, Antauri gently rubbing his hair contributed to that, and his eyes were struggling to stay awake.

"Antauri I don't want to go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Shh… it's alright Chiro… go back to sleep… I will stay with you until you wake up again," Antauri gently said while he kept rubbing the boy's hair.

Chiro lost the battle with his eyes and closed them. He was asleep in a matter of seconds but he wasn't worried this time because he could feel Antauri sitting next to him on the bed. Their connection with the Power Primate calmed his mind and body, this time there wouldn't be any nightmares for him and he was thankful to Antauri for that.

Antauri watched as the child went to sleep again; he was still caressing the boy's hair and made sure he knew he was still there. Antauri was worried about Chiro, the child's nightmares were increasing and the boy's spirit seemed to be a war with something. He felt as if there was something else Chiro wasn't telling him about these nightmares but he didn't want to push him.

"I should consult the Monkey Team on this one," Antauri concluded.

That was his decision, tomorrow night after Chiro goes to bed Antauri would have a discussion with the rest of the Monkey Team and see what should be done. Hopefully they could find the answer to this problem. However, what Antauri didn't know was that another team member had made the exact same decision as he did. Before he closed his eyes Gibson decided he would tell the Monkey Team the truth about what happened on the Skeleton King's ship tomorrow at the same time.

Little did both the robotic simians know their discussion would open the door to not only their past but to their young leader's as well. Will they be able to handle the truth?

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Chiro seemed to have bounced back from his reoccurring nightmares; he was in a good mood in the morning. After Antauri helped him out last night he managed to get some of a good night's rest, he woke up with the black simian by his side and that made him happy. He enjoyed breakfast along with the Monkey Team and even volunteered the wash the dishes. Something that was out of the ordinary for him. After breakfast the team went to their daily activities, right now Chiro had his lessons with Nova.

Antauri went to his room to do some meditating as well as thinking. While Antauri was glad to see Chiro in a better mood than he had been last night the lingering thought of those nightmares began to worry him. Chiro hadn't gone into detail about what his nightmares were about but if it was enough to make the boy sweat and reduce him to a pile of fear and sorrow then it was something serious. His decision to talk to the team tonight didn't change, his choice was final.

"Antauri," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Antauri didn't have to open his eyes to see that it was Gibson, the blue monkey stood in front of him with a worried expression on his face. Antauri opened his eyes and immediately felt that something was wrong.

"Gibson something is troubling you," Antauri stated.

"Yes indeed," Gibson replied. "It's Chiro."

Antauri stopped floating and landed on the ground quickly, his face mimicked Gibson's worried look. Gibson took notice of this and began to wonder if he made the right decision. It was too late to turn back though, Antauri saw his worry and felt the storm running inside him.

"Chiro?" Antauri questioned.

"Yes, there's something I thought you should know… something I want to share with the rest of the team tonight… after Chiro goes to bed."

Antauri was shocked to hear that Gibson thought of the same plan as him, he was going to make an announcement about Chiro's nightmares. But now that Gibson was about to bring something else up for tonight it startled him. Antauri held out a hand toward Gibson as signal for him to wait a moment. Antauri levitated his tea set over to them, a teapot was ready with some hot tea and there were cups next to it. He poured tea into two cups and handed one to Gibson. Gibson accepted it and sat down on one of the pillows that surrounded Antauri's room.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk about? Something concerning Chiro."

"Well it started about several weeks ago… when you all were kidnapped by the Skeleton King," Gibson recalled uncomfortably.

Antauri felt himself flinch as soon as Gibson said that, he recalled the pain he was forced to go through. Along with Sprx, Nova and Otto.

"Yes… and I appreciate you and Chiro coming all that way to save us," Antauri replied.

"You're welcome and I thank you all for not losing hope in us," Gibson said as he took a sip of tea. "Anyway, while we were on the ship Chiro and I found something…"

"Something?"

"Something very disturbing and interesting I guess you could say."

Gibson started to shake; his nerves were getting the best of him. Antauri placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him the strength he needed to carry on.

"Thank you," Gibson said. "At first I didn't think anything of it but that's when Chiro explained what it was. Antauri, on Skeleton King's ship there was a room filled with a child's toys and clothes."

"What? Why would the Skeleton King have items such as those?"

"That's what I thought but like I said before Chiro's explanation baffled me. He said that those items belonged to him… from a very long time ago."

Antauri felt his grip on his cup loosen but he was too much in shock to feel the hot tea spill on his hand. Gibson didn't make eye contact with him; he just let Antauri absorb all of this new information. After a few second Antauri regained his composure and fixed his grip on the cup, the tea cup was half empty and there was tea on the floor now. He couldn't be bothered with it at the moment though especially with what Gibson had just told him.

"The Skeleton King had Chiro's childhood items on his ship?'

Gibson nodded his head but he still didn't make eye contact with him. Antauri stood up from his pillow and placed his tea cup down, he walked to another side of his room. He let out a low sigh and he seemed to be staring off into space. Gibson watched him and took another sip of his tea.

"Gibson," Antauri finally spoke.

Gibson flinched once he heard his name called and he turned his head to the second-in-command of the Hyperforce. He placed the empty cup down next to the teapot.

"Yes Antauri?"

"Thank you for telling me this… I think we should have this discussion for tonight as well. With the rest of the team of course. There's something I was meaning to tell everyone tonight as well. Hopefully Chiro will be able to get some sleep tonight, the boy needs his rest."

"You wanted to have a discussion tonight even before I brought this up?" Gibson asked.

"Yes. I was meaning to tell everyone about the nightmares Chiro has been having lately. However, the only problem is that he hasn't told anyone what his nightmares are about. Not even me."

"He's been having nightmares?" Gibson asked.

"Yes and these nightmares are causing him to lose sleep, every time he wakes up he's covered with sweat and his eyes are full of tears."

"That's horrible" Gibson said.

"Yes it is."

"Then it's settled, tonight we'll have a discussion about these two topics," Gibson stated as he stood up. "After Chiro goes to bed that is."

Antauri nodded and walked over to Gibson, he placed a hand over his shoulder again. A serious look spread across Antauri's face.

"Don't tell anyone else about what we talked about right now, we'll wait until Nova comes out from training Chiro to make the announcement. Do you understand Gibson?"

"Yes Antauri, I do."

With that the robotic monkeys departed their ways, Gibson left to return to his laboratory. His mind and spirit now felt lighter since he told someone else about his findings. Antauri stayed in his room and clean up the small puddle of tea he caused. After he was done cleaning, he went back to his meditative state although he found it more difficult to enter it than he did before. All these emotions were running through him, questions with no answers filled in mind.

"Chiro… is there something you're not telling us? Is there something you're running from? If that's the case we will be with you every step of the way."

Antauri made a promise to himself that he would protect the boy who made this team complete. Without Chiro there would be no leader… no joy… no smiles… just darkness and a void.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Nova exited the training room along with Chiro; she grabbed two towels from the hanger outside the room. He tossed one to Chiro and he began to wipe his face with it. She followed suit and took in a deep breath of air.

"Man that training sure takes the energy out of you," Chiro said as he sat down on a chair.

"Yup, but as long as it strengthens our bodies then it's useful," she replied with a smile.

"True."

After a few minutes of relaxation Nova got a bottle of water for the both of them. They welcomed the cooling sensation the water brought to them as they were drinking it.

"Alright Chiro go hit he showers," Nova said as she finished her water bottle.

"Sounds good to me," Chiro replied. "Thanks for the workout."

"No problem, the pleasure was all mine kiddo."

Chiro gave her a big smile then walked toward the bathroom taking his water bottle with him while Nova walked to her room. She wasn't even half way there once she felt someone pull her arm; she turned to see that it was Gibson. He didn't look to happy either.

"Gibson, what's up?" she asked not liking the look on his face.

"Antauri wants us to gather at the control room… right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes," he answered strictly.

She just nodded her head and walked with him to the control room. Once they reached their destination she saw everyone expect Chiro there, if Chiro wasn't there with them then something was definitely up. Nova folded her towel and placed in on her right arm. She saw that Antauri had a look of frustration on his face. What was wrong with everyone today?

"Hey guys what's going on?" Nova asked.

"Nova, take a seat," Antauri responded. "There's something that we need to discussed.

Nova didn't question his orders and took her seat, Sprx and Otto expressed their discomfort by glancing at each other every once in a while. Gibson took his seat soon after and he waited for the inevitable, Antauri started to pace back and forth. He thought of a way he could put this gently then turned to face his team.

"Tonight there will be a discussion concerning a member of our team, Chiro."

The monkeys had shock written all over their faces, they were talking about Chiro behind his back! Why though?

"Why tonight? Is the kid in trouble?" Sprx asked obviously concerned.

"No," Antauri said. "At least I hope not. Anyway, tonight we will all meet here and talk about something important and it concerns Chiro. Nobody tell him, this discussion will occur after he goes to sleep… this is something that has to be discussed privately."

"Why?" Nova asked.

"You will understand when we meet up tonight," Antauri said. "You are all dismissed and remember tonight as soon as Chiro falls asleep. Understood?"

The monkeys were hesitant expect for Gibson which surprised them but they all nodded their heads. They left to do what they were doing before while Chiro exited the bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed. Sprx saw the boy walk down the hall and he felt a pang of guilt hit him, he didn't like going behind the boy's back. To get his mind off the subject he decided to ask Chiro to participate in his favorite pass time with him: videogames.

"Hey kid," Sprx approached the child.

"Oh hey Sprx, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were up for a round of videogames."

"Always!" Chiro cheered.

The two best friends stayed all afternoon in the Super Robot playing videogames, the other monkeys didn't try to interfere with this activity since they knew what would happen tonight. They feared the worst though even Antauri and Gibson felt a sense of dread course through their bodies. Night time was here and Chiro began to yawn after eating dinner.

"Time for bed Chiro," Antauri stated.

"Yeah I know," Chiro answered.

Chiro got ready for bed and Antauri was there to escort him to his room, once Chiro was in bed and robotic monkey pulled the covers over him. He caressed Chiro's hair for a while in order to calm him to sleep quicker.

"Hmm… Antauri…" Chiro whispered.

"Yes Chiro?"

"Thank you… for being there… for being you…" Chiro said as he fell asleep.

"You are welcome Chiro, young hero."

Antauri couldn't help but smile at Chiro's peaceful look he had his face. He caressed his hair for a little while longer until he remembered the appointment he had with the rest of the Hyperforce. He slowly and carefully walked out of his leader's room; after the door closed behind him he made his way to the control room. He saw the rest of the team was there and he walked to the front of the control room. He turned his attention to the team and gave them a hand signal to take their seats.

"Everyone I suppose you are all wondering why I have called you here today. Also I suppose you are wondering why this discussion concerns Chiro. Well don't worry all of your questions will be answered soon enough. I want you to know that this wasn't my idea alone… both Gibson and I planned this out together."

The monkeys turned toward Gibson and he just nodded his head.

"Gibson please share with the rest of the team what you told me," Antauri said as he waved his head for Gibson to come forward.

The blue simian walked to the front and took his place next to Antauri. He cleared his throat and looked the monkeys straight in the eyes.

"As you all know it has been weeks since the defeat of the Skeleton King, during that time you all were taken captive."

Nova shuddered at the memory, Sprx felt a chill run down his spine and Otto gulped. Gibson and Antauri didn't say anything; they just let that piece of information sink in.

"Well during that time Chiro and I managed to infiltrate the Skeleton King's ship… we eluded the guards and on our way to you all… we… well… stumbled across something… something that's connected to Chiro."

"What do you mean by that?" Otto asked not sure where this was going.

"We stumbled across a room," Gibson added.

"And?" Sprx questioned.

"That room was filled with toys and a child's clothes."

"What? Why would that slimy creep have stuff like that?" Nova asked.

"It does sound a little off," Sprx stated. "Kind of creepy if you ask me."

"Yes well I wouldn't have thought much of it expect for… for Chiro's statement when we say that."

"What did Chiro say?" Otto questioned.

"He… said… that… those were his belongings… from a very long time ago."

Nova and Otto gasped and Sprx almost fell out of his seat while Antauri just stood there as did Gibson. The monkeys were unaware their leader had just woken up! However, he didn't wake up because he had a nightmare instead he woke up because he felt a disturbance in his team's spirits. It wasn't just one team member it was all of them. He got out of bed and made his way to his team, he saw that they were in the control room but he stopped once he heard what they were talking about.

"Chiro's' belongings from when he was a child?" Nova repeated to herself.

"Well we've never really asked him about his past or his family… if he had one," Otto said.

"That's true," Sprx added.

They were talking about him! He hid in a corner and decided to listen in on their conversation. He heard Antauri start the conversation.

"Another part of this discussion concerns Chiro's nightmares."

"Chiro's been having nightmares lately and according to Antauri they're only getting worse every night," Gibson added.

"Nightmares? What about exactly?" Sprx asked.

"I don't know, he's never told me… the only thing I could do was try and convince him that it was just a dream. But it doesn't seem like he feels that way."

"You think these nightmares are connected to what he saw in that room?" Nova questioned as she held her hands together.

"Possibly," Gibson responded.

"There's no denying that there is some sort of connection," Antauri added.

"So then what do we do? I mean we can't just confront the kid about something like this… it'll make it seem like we don't trust him," Sprx said.

"But we need to know what's bothering him, we're not only his team… we're his family too!" Otto added.

"But what if he did have a family before he meet us?" Nova asked with her expression filled with fear and sorrow.

She didn't want to lose him, Otto was right they were his family! But what if the truth ending up hurting him and driving him away from them. Chiro's eyes began to fill with tears, he couldn't believe the care and love they had for him. Maybe he should just tell them the truth… they were his family!

"If he did have a family why won't he tell us?" Gibson questioned as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Because I don't know either," a voice replied.

The monkeys turned to see that it was Chiro! He was stilled dressed in his pajamas and he had a small, sad smile on his face.

"I don't remember anything about them… and honestly I'm afraid too," Chiro stated.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

"Chiro!" the monkeys shouted in surprise as they saw their young leader.

"I don't remember anything about my past, at least not from the age of nine and under," Chiro stated calmly as he walked closer to the team. "You guys are right though, these nightmares I've been having are connected to my past… I just don't know how or why."

Nova's pink eyes filled with sorrow and she ran to the boy, she hugged him tightly. Chiro returned the hug and turned his attention to the others.

"I'm just as confused as you all," he said.

"Chiro…" Antauri said. "I'm so sorry we had this discussion behind your back."

"We just wanted to know the truth," Gibson added as he bowed his head in shame. "We never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay, I should've been more open about this… but I didn't want to worry any of you."

"You worry us when you don't tell us about stuff like this!" Sprx exclaimed as he hugged the boy as well.

Chiro felt his heart become warm, he was happy that the monkeys understood and only wanted him to be happy. They wanted to be there for him as his friends… as his family. He wished he could give them more answers though, it annoyed him that he couldn't remember the big things from his childhood... like his parents and his home.

"Chiro, now that you know about what this discussion is about," Gibson said. "Would you mind telling us about your past? I was meaning to talk to you about it after you discovered that room while we were on Skeleton King's ship. But there just never seemed to be an appropriate time to ask."

Chiro looked at all the monkeys and saw their concern; he would tell them if it meant easing their worries. He nodded his head in agreement. Sprx and Nova released their hold on Chiro and they escorted him to his seat. Once he sat down he took in a deep breath, the monkeys gathered around him. As a way of comforting him Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's.

"Well… the earliest memories I have are waking up inside this weird looking small pod… at least I think it was a pod."

"Pod?" Otto asked.

"Actually it was more like a pod bed, there was a pillow, some cushioning and a blanket. Also it was circular with a small window in front and it had a control panel with flashing lights. That's where I woke up but I don't know how I got there. I don't remember anyone putting me in there and the only way I was able to identify myself was the stitching in my clothes: Chiro."

"That's strange to hear," Gibson replied.

"I know but that's the earliest memory I have, once I got out I found myself in the outskirts of Shuggazoom City… I walked into the city and I found myself in need of shelter and food. I relied on garbage cans for food and abandoned buildings for shelter; I managed to survive off the streets for about two weeks until someone finally found me."

Antauri tightened his hand on Chiro's; the monkeys gasped in shock about how their leader was living before he met them. Chiro continued with his story.

"I was taken to the police station, when they asked me where my parents were I couldn't give them an answer so they placed me in the orphanage. It was okay there, at least I had a home and was surrounded by people rather than being alone. I stayed there for about two years… until one day… the day I went exploring the outskirts of the city in the hopes of finding that pod… instead I stumbled across the Super Robot. That's when I met you guys and you all know the rest of this story. Our adventures together and the moments we had as a team… that's the present and hopefully the future. As for the past… I guess that will always remain a mystery to me."

The robot monkeys just stood there and listened as Chiro finished his story about how he came here.

"Chiro," Nova addressed.

"Yes Nova?"

"You said that you were wandering the outskirts of the city in order to find that pod?"

"Yeah that was my intention," Chiro stated. "That day I was hoping to find out more about my past by finding it but unfortunately I was never able to locate it."

"I can't believe someone would just leave you there though," Sprx stated. "Why leave a child where no one could find them?"

"I don't know, it's all a mystery to me," Chiro said. "When I saw those things on Skeleton King's ship I remembered that they were mine but I don't know how. It just came back to me all of a sudden. But these nightmares just torment me with so many questions that I don't know if I can find the answers to."

"Chiro, these nightmares what exactly are they about?" Antauri asked in a concerned tone.

Chiro paused for a moment and felt sweat run down his face, he recalled the feelings of terror he felt when he had those horrific dreams. Skeleton King continues to haunt him even after his defeat at the hands of the team. Antauri sensed his turmoil and tightened his hand around his as a way to bring him back to reality.

"They're just a dream Chiro, remember that young hero," Antauri reminded him.

"I know but they just seem so real at times," Chiro replied.

"Please tell us Chiro," Otto said. "We want to help you."

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," Chiro said. "My nightmares involve Skeleton King."

The team felt chills run down their spines as Chiro said that but it was immiedialey replaced by anger. They were angry at the monster for hurting their young leader even after all he had been through.

"He taunts me with how I'm a failure because I couldn't save you guys from being captured by him, how I wasn't meant to be a hero and… and…" Chiro couldn't finish since his vision was being clouded by his tears.

He tried to hold them back but the urge to cry was too strong for him to fight it. His blue eyes started to let out his tears and he placed his hands onto his face. Sobs filled the air as Chiro cried himself empty, the team watched and sorrow filled their hearts. Nova, Otto and Sprx begun to let a few tears out themselves and they hugged Chiro. Gibson found his body shaking and he went to hug his leader, Antauri felt the stinging sensation of tears but for the teams' sake he wouldn't cry so he joined the group hug as well.

"It's okay Chiro, we are here for you… you can tell us anything and we won't be upset by it. You have a family with us now," Antauri stated.

"That's right and we will never leave you," Nova agreed.

"Please Chiro tell us more about your nightmares," Gibson added.

Chiro's sobs started to slow down once he felt the love and care this team had for him. He wiped away some of his tears and nodded in head.

"And… Skeleton King tells me about how my parents were worthless and how they got what they deserved. He said my mother is dead and my father wasn't so lucky too. I don't know who they are and yet he taunts me with these insults!"

"Calm down Chiro, you know how the Skeleton King loves to exploit others weaknesses. You know how he can't be trusted," Antauri said.

"I know… but why does he sound so sure then? Why did he have all of my belongings? Did he know my parents? I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"We will help you Chiro! Starting tomorrow we will begin our quest to find out who you are and where you came from!" Gibson stated proudly. "I promise you we will discover the truth about your origins."

"That's right! We will help you in any way we can kid," Sprx replied.

"Then it's settled tomorrow we will begin our new quest!" Antauri announced. "Chiro will this plan please you."

"Yes it will," Chiro responded.

"Very well, as soon as the sun rises we will journey to the outskirts of the city to find that pod," Antauri said.

"I'll get the Super Robot ready then!" Otto exclaimed.

"I will aid you Otto," Gibson replied to the green simian.

"Yes but in the meantime Chiro try to get some sleep, you need to be in the best shape possible for tomorrow," Antauri said as he turned to the boy.

"Okay I'll try Antauri."

After the plan was settled the team disbursed into their rooms and were getting ready for tomorrow's quest. Chiro walked back to his room, his spirit felt lighter than it did before. He was glad that he told the team about his troubles and he was happier with the fact that they accepted his pain and wanted to ease it.

He walked into his room and walked to the mirror on his shelf. He stared for a couple of minutes at his reflection. He saw his blue eyes were a reddish color from all his crying earlier, his cheeks had the trails of tears stuck to them and his hair was a little messed up. He combed his fingers through his hair and rubbed his cheeks. He gazed at the parallel world that the mirror contained and his mind had so many questions for the face he saw in it. What secrets did it hold and why did it have any secrets to begin with?

"What's behind the reflection?" Chiro asked himself. "What mystery does my reflection hold?"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

The morning came quickly and the team was already at the kitchen table, Otto had made eggs, bacon and waffles for the team. Orange juice and tea served as the beverages for them. The team chowed down on the delectable food expect for Antauri and Gibson who just sat calmly and quietly enjoyed their breakfast. Once everyone was finished Otto set the Super Robot's course to the outskirts of Shuggazoom City.

"Super Robot take us to our destination!" Otto exclaimed.

Once the coordinates were punched in the giant robot awakened and immediately took off into the air. The team sat back in their chairs and passed the time by doing activities. Otto was tinkering with some sort of invention in his chair, Sprx and Nova were playing a holographic battle game in their chairs and Gibson and Antauri were engaged in a chess match. Everyone was busy expect for Chiro. He just stared at the screen and watched as the Super Robot made its way to its destination. His stomach started to hurt from all of this excitement and anticipation but he held it in. He couldn't afford to miss any little moment of this; he wanted to be there from beginning to end.

"This quest has just begun," Chiro whispered to himself.

He didn't know what the truth was but he was determined to find it if it meant knowing who he was. The Super Robot stopped flying after an hour and landed in a desolate area that was surrounded with vegetation and no sign of any human life. Chiro felt nostalgic all of a sudden, he knew this was the right place. He took in a deep breath and let the scenery sink in.

"Let's head out Monkey Team," he ordered.

"Roger!" the team replied in unison.

The Super Robot opened the door at its foot and allowed the team to exit. Chiro switched to Hyper Mode, he scanned the area for any signs of the pod but found none.

"Okay here's what we're going to do," he said. "We're going to split up into three groups. Antauri, you're with me. Sprx and Nova, you're together. Otto and Gibson, you're with each other."

"Chiro," Gibson addressed. "Is there anything in particular we should be looking for?"

"Yes, do you remember anything that might help us find the pod?" Antauri added.

"Well I remember when I woke up the first thing I saw was this large oak tree and next to it was a rock that looked like a face."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to find," Otto replied.

"Expect I was still half asleep when I started to walk through these outskirts, I wasn't really paying attention to anything after that."

"That could be a problem," Sprx said. "But at least we have something to go on."

"Our goal is to find that pod and bring it back here. Is everyone clear on what they're supposed to do?" Chiro questioned.

"Yes!" Gibson and Antauri stated.

"You bet!" Otto and Sprx exclaimed.

"Crystal clear!" Nova responded.

"Good, Hyperforce go!" Chiro ordered.

The team split up into three different directions, they were all vigilant and kept a good eye of their surroundings. Sprx and Nova stopped once they reached a certain point and searched for the object they were looking for.

"Any sign of what Chiro was looking for Nova?" Sprx questioned as he climbed a tree in order to get a bird's eye view of the area.

"None what so ever! What about you?" she asked.

"Nothing all the trees look about the same height!"

"We keep moving then!" Nova replied.

"Right!" Sprx said as he leap down on the grass.

They continued their search while Otto and Gibson looked all over their area. Gibson was looking for any kind of disturbance in the daily patterns of nature. He figured that if a pod landed there if would leave some sort of trace. Otto was doing the same thing as Gibson only he was searching in a different area. Otto then tried to find the rock Chiro was talking about by climbing some of the tree branches that were around him. Their search turned up with nothing.

"Let's move along Otto, there are plenty of other areas that need to be searched."

"Got it Gibson!" Otto responded as he landed next to the scientist.

The pair walked toward another direction and looked up and down or any sign of the pod. Meanwhile, Chiro and Antauri were busy searching for the object in their area. Chiro tried to pin point which parts of the outskirts looked familiar, he was guided by his fuzzy memory of when he first woke up.

"Anything look familiar Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Nothing yet," Chiro sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"Don't lose hope Chiro, there are plenty of other areas that we still need to check."

"Yeah you're right."

Chiro and Antauri continued their search, after finding nothing in the area they moved to another. Then another… then another… then another. The sun was starting to set and the sky began to darken. The team found themselves getting tired; Otto and Sprx were trying to keep their eyes open while Gibson and Nova let out an occasional yawn. Antauri was just as focus as ever but was starting to feel the effects of the tedious search, Chiro had small bags under his eyes but he was still determined to find that pod.

"Chiro," Antauri said. "Are you feeling alright?"

The young leader turned to face his second-in-command, he knew Antauri was worried about him but he didn't want to give up now. Either way he was afraid of falling asleep especially at this moment, he didn't want to have another taunting nightmare of the Skeleton King. He rubbed his eyes a little to try to force himself to stay awake.

"Yeah I'm fine Antauri," Chiro replied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your search but are you sure you don't want to rest a while?"

"No… no I can't… not at this point."

Antauri wanted the child to go back to the Super Robot but he didn't want to force him. He was just concerned for the boy's well being; he felt his spirit growing weak from exhaustion. Soon he body would force itself to shut down just to rest. He knew how important this mission was to the child but at the same time he feared how it was affecting his mental and physical state. Just when he was about to bring up his concerns to the boy he saw Chiro fall down.

"Chiro!" he exclaimed.

Chiro tripped over a root and landed face down on the dirt. Antauri rushed over to his leader and placed his hand on his arm. Chiro struggled to stand up but with Antauri's help he managed to take his face of the ground. He rubbed his face and Antauri checked his body for any signs of injury. Thankfully there were none and he let out a sigh of relief. He placed Chiro on the trunk of a tree; the boy sat down and welcomed the chance to relax.

"Are you alright Chiro?"

"Yeah… I'm fine just a little sore now."

"Maybe it's time to turn in Chiro; we can continue our search tomorrow after you get some well needed rest. You can barely keep your focus at the moment."

"No we can't I don't want to give up now Antauri. This means to much to me, I can't go another night not knowing who I am."

Chiro appreciated Antauri looking out for him, he secretly enjoyed when Antauri would fuss over him. It was like having a parent. Something he wanted for a very long time, something he couldn't remember having in the first place. He was afraid to tell Antauri how he truly felt about him since he wasn't sure if the robot monkey felt the same way about him. A father… and a son. Antauri was about to interrupt Chiro's thoughts when he turned his attention to what was in front of him.

"Chiro," Antauri gasped suddenly.

That caught Chiro's attention; he saw the shock in Antauri's expression.

"Antauri what is it?"

"Look," Antauri said as he pointed to something.

Chiro saw Antauri's finger pointing to something behind him, he turned to see what it was. He felt his heart skip a beat. The tree! And the rock! Right there not too far away from the tree and rock was a circular looking shape. The pod! It was covered with moss and had some flowers growing on it as well. But there it was! Chiro's face lit up with joy and happiness.

"There it is!" Chiro gasped.

The child ran as fast as he could to the pod. Antauri contacted the rest of the team using his robotic ear.

"Monkey Team come in."

"Antauri anything?" Nova's voice asked.

"Yes we've located the pod."

"Really?" Otto's voice questioned.

"Yes, I'm sending you our coordinates. Please hurry here."

"We are on our way!" Sprx cheered.

Antauri ended the contact and sent the coordinates to the team. After that he ran to where Chiro was, he saw the boy touching the outside of the pod gently. Chiro's eyes filled with tears as his hand made contact with the first place he could remember. His "home" in a strange way, the "home" that was a part of mysterious past.

"What a strange piece of machinery," Antauri said as he got a closer look at the pod.

"I know but it's all I have left of my past," Chiro replied. "Did you contact the rest of the team?"

"Yes they should be here in several minutes."

"More like seconds!" Sprx's voice answered.

Chiro and Antauri turned around to see the Gibson and Nova panting while Otto and Sprx were jumping in the air. They were filled with excitement even if they were tired.

"How did you guys get here so quick?" Chiro asked.

"Kid you think we weren't as anxious to find that pod as you?" Sprx questioned as walked to them.

"Quite right Sprx," Gibson added as he stopped panting from exhaustion.

"Now let's see that pod," Nova said.

The monkeys followed Sprx and got a closer look at the strange pod in front of them.

"Amazing! The outer shell of this piece of machinery was designed to withstand all the elements of nature. There's no sign of rust or any other life forms that have tampered with it," Gibson observed. "If we remove all of this moss and vegetation it will look like it was still brand new."

"Thanks for the lesson on machines Brainiac," Sprx replied.

"Whatever is it let's just call the Super Robot to come here," Chiro said.

"On it," Otto replied.

The green simian used his robotic ear and contacted the Super Robot. The giant robot heard Otto's signal and started to move, he took off into the sky. Once he was at his destination he landed carefully and awaited the arrival of the Hyperforce.

"Alright everyone let's pick this thing up," Chiro said.

The monkeys nodded their heads and gathered around the pod along with Chiro. They lifted it up with ease, it was surprisingly light! The door at the Super Robot's foot opened and the team entered with their prize. They went to Gibson's laboratory and put the pod down on the floor.

"Now then time to get to work," Gibson said as he began to brush of the vegetation.

"Time for some answers," Chiro whispered to himself.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

"What marvelous machinery!" Gibson exclaimed.

The blue simian took apart the pod and was tinkering with the outside shell as well as the control panel on the inside. Gibson took out all the contents that the pod held and spread out on another lab table. The team was surprised to see that the pillow, blanket and cushioning Chiro had talked about was still in there. The strange thing about that was that fact that the objects looked brand new just like the pod.

"Whoever designed this managed to make this pod like a room," he observed. "A room for only one person that is."

"Like a nine year old child," Nova added.

"Yes," Gibson responded.

"Is there anything else you can figure out from the pod Gibson?" Chiro asked.

"I will learn more once Otto helps me cut through the wiring, I want to take a closer look at the control panel in here. Otto, come over here if you will."

Otto made his way to the scientist and transformed his hands into his signature saws. Gibson pointed to the areas where he wanted him to cut. In a flash the area were cut and Gibson pulled out the control panel but was careful not to damage the wires that still connected it to the inside. He took out some tools from his desk and got to work on studying the new piece of technology he had in front of him. Chiro started to shake with anticipation and his breathing became heavy, his heart began to beat rapidly. Antauri sensed the boy's anxiety and immediately allowed his hand to take his. Chiro snapped out of his trance and turned to his father figure.

"Don't worry Chiro, Gibson is bound to find something relating to your past," Antauri said with a small smile.

Chiro felt his body relax, his spirit was calm now thanks to Antauri. A smile spread across his face and he squeezed Antauri's hand gently, it was his way of thanking the robotic monkey for his kindness and understanding. Antauri nodded, he knew what Chiro was telling him even without the use of words. They turned their attention back to Gibson and his work, the rest of the Monkey team either sat down on the chairs that surrounded the laboratory or stood up. Gibson's hands seemed to move at a fast pace, he was just as eager to find out the secrets this technology held. After about fifteen minutes he finally found something! And it shocked him!

"I… I… don't believe it…" he stuttered.

"What? What is it?" Otto asked.

"This is…" he whispered.

"Spit it out Brainiac!" Sprx exclaimed.

Gibson gathered his thoughts and findings together; he managed to calm himself down. He cleared his throat and turned toward his team. He held the control panel in his left hand and pointed to the pod on his lab table.

"My findings have lead me to believe that this pod that you see before you is really a sleep chamber!"

"A sleep chamber?" the team questioned in unison.

"Yes, this control panel allows the user to set a date as to when they want whatever is inside the pod to be awakened. Once that person is finished with that then they can put whoever they want inside and it won't open until that specific date."

"You mean to tell us that Chiro was placed inside a sleep chamber when he was just nine years old?" Nova asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm afraid so and if that's the case then whoever placed him in here certainly didn't want him to be found by anything or anyone."

"What? But who? Why? When did this happen? Darn it, why can't I remember any of this?" Chiro yelled to himself.

"Calm yourself young hero," Antauri stated with a soothing voice. "Whoever placed you inside that pod must have wanted to protect you."

"Yeah… I guess… but from what exactly?" Chiro questioned.

"That I cannot answer my friend," Gibson replied. "However I find this technology rather interesting."

"Interesting? More like creepy!" Sprx said.

"Pipe down Sprx! Gibson, what do you mean by interesting?" Nova added.

"Well I was about to say that this technology bears a striking resemblance to our own. All those years ago when we went into hibernation mode our tubes acted like a sleep chamber. While our systems are shut down the tubes protected us from the outside world, from any danger that came our way… until the day the Chosen One would come that is."

"Chiro," Antauri stated.

"Correct," Gibson responded. "However, it seems that this only raises more questions."

"When will this mystery end?" Otto groaned.

"Gibson," Chiro addressed. "Can you tell how long I was in there for?"

"You know I think I can Chiro, I'll just program the control panel to tell us when its last release date was."

Gibson started to move the wires around and pushed some of the buttons on the control panel. Immediately the control panel turned back on, lights started to flash and a number popped up on the small screen it had. He let out a gasp!

"Fifty years…" he stated out loud.

"Fifty years?" Chiro exclaimed. "I was in that thing for fifty years?"

"But Chiro would be sixty four years old then if that was the case!" Nova exclaimed.

"He just turned fourteen this year though," Antauri said.

"Well I have a good idea on why that is," Gibson replied. "Much like our hibernation tubes the sleep chamber literally freezes in inhabitants in time, Chiro's age was halted in other words."

"So technically I'm not even fourteen years old then," Chiro said. "I don't even know my own age. What do I know at this point?"

Chiro walked to the nearest chair and sank down; he buried his face in his hands. The Monkey Team's expressions became filled with sadness as they watched their leader. This whole quest was meant to give him answers not leave him with more. Unfortunately, they had done all they could at this point. They had the only thing Chiro would remember from his past. There was nothing more to go on. Chiro turned to the table that held the contents of the pod. He quickly walked to the table and picked up the light blue blanket, he admired how soft it was. It brought him comfort as he inhaled the scent of it, it smelled like fresh roses and sunlight. So familiar… and yet so far from his memory.

"Chiro?" Antauri questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that this blanket brings back a nostalgia feeling. All this stuff… like the things on Skeleton King's ship."

"Oh Chiro," Nova said.

"I may never know the truth about my past but at least I can take comfort in knowing that my future is looking bright." Chiro stated as he turned to them. "I have you guys after all!"

The Monkey Team could see the big smile on Chiro's face as he said that but they also saw the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. While they were happy to hear Chiro say that they couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that Chiro was still hurting. Suddenly Chiro felt the whole team tackle him to the ground, they embraced him in a tight hug. He accepted their affection and clutched the blanket closer to his chest. Yes it hurt, all this mystery hurt him but now he wasn't alone. He had his team!

After the display of affection the Monkey Team escorted their leader to the control room. They decided that after all they had been through they deserved some free time to themselves. They were still in the outskirts and it was already late. The rest of the night they watched Chiro's favorite TV shows and ate microwaved cheese pizza for dinner. It was a night to remember for them all since they were spending it together as a family.

"Well I think it's time to hit the hay," Chiro said as he stretched.

"You can say that again Kid," Sprx replied.

"This day took all of our energy," Antauri stated. "Time for a good night's rest everyone."

The Hyperforce nodded their heads; Chiro walked ahead of the team and went into the bathroom to change. The robotic monkeys waited for their leader to come out, they decided to do something that they hadn't done in a long time. Not since the first day Chiro spent the night here as a member of the team. That was three years ago. Chiro walked out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas, he let out a yawn and that's when he saw his team.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here? Everyone should be in bed."

"We are going to bed," Otto said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"With you!" Nova added cheerfully.

"What?" Chiro said as he expressed his shock.

"Yeah come on Kid!" Sprx exclaimed as he grabbed one of Chiro's arms.

Chiro's other arm was grabbed by Otto and he was yanked to his room, the rest of the monkeys walking behind him. Antauri had a gentle smile on his face as he saw his team make their way to Chiro's room. They wanted to stay with him tonight, as a way to cheer him up and to let him know that everything was going to be alright.

"Hey guys wait!" Chiro said happily as he was flung on the bed.

He was giggling and that warmed their hearts, they were glad to see that Chiro was still himself. Antauri walked over to the child and tucked him in.

"You guys don't have to do this. I'm not a little kid anymore," Chiro said as he rested his head on the pillows.

"What are you talking about? You're still a kid… Kid!" Sprx replied as he laid on Chiro's right side.

"You're our little boy Chiro," Antauri said as he laid on Chiro's left side.

"And don't ever forget it!" Nova added as she laid on the same side as Sprx.

Chiro felt his face blush a little, especially when he heard Antauri's statement about him. Maybe he did have an idea on how he felt about him. Gibson laid on the same side as Antauri and Otto slept next to Chiro's head. Nova wrapped her tail around Chiro's arms while Otto wrapped his robotic arms around Chiro's head. Chiro giggled a lit bit once he felt Nova and Otto doing that but he was grateful.

"Goodnight Monkey Team," Chiro said.

"Goodnight Chiro," they replied in unison.

Their eyes closed and sleep overtook them, their breathing evened out. Everything seemed to be peaceful at the moment… or at least that's what they thought. They couldn't see the evil figure watching over them, watching their sleep. The Skeleton King! His red eyes narrowed once he saw the scene before him in his spear.

"Well isn't that heartwarming… if only I had a heart," he said. "I think I'll prove to his filthy primates just how difficult it can be to love someone once you learn who they truly are. Isn't that right Chiro?"

He summoned his minions that lurked in the shadows, they had no bodies… they were just darkness. They were Chiro's nightmares, the figures that tormented him in his sleep.

"It's time," he stated to the figures. "The Dreamlands await us."

The figures traveled into the spear and they were transported to Chiro's room in the Super Robot. The Skeleton King let out an evil chuckle; he was going to enjoy this.

"The truth will soon be revealed. Chiro, prepare yourself for the misery and pain that awaits you in the Dreamlands."

The Skeleton King saw his minions enter Chiro's mind without the monkeys' knowledge, Chiro began to stir.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Skeleton King's minions filled Chiro's mind with nightmares, the young boy began to stir and mumbled something in his sleep. His nightmare was different from all the others this time, he dreamt of a woman's voice and the familiar laughter of the Skeleton King. He was frozen in a void.

" _Chiro! Chiro where are you? Chiro!" the woman's voice cried out._

" _What? Who are you?" he asked._

" _Chiro! Save yourself, run away from this place!"_

" _Who are you? What are we doing here?" he questioned. "How do you know me?"_

" _There's no time Chiro! Run away while you can before he comes!"_

" _Who?"_

" _Me you little fool!" another's voiced boomed in the void._

 _Chiro knew that voice all too well, his worst enemy and literal nightmare. Skeleton King's figure appeared out of the darkness. Chiro's face filled with anger as he stared up at the evil creature._

" _Skeleton King what do you want his time?"_

" _To torture you with the past you don't remember," Skeleton King said as he let out a dark chuckle. "No need to worry though all will be revealed soon enough."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You'll see," Skeleton King stated as he snapped his fingers._

 _Chiro found himself changed into his Hyper Mode and his environment became a strange looking cave. He looked around confused as to where he was… he wandered around calling out to anybody but no one answered. He failed to see the creatures following him as he walked through the cave._

" _Where am I?" he asked himself._

 _He then saw a reddish light appearing from an opening in the cave, he ran towards it in a hurry. He wanted to get out of here. What he saw next horrified him, there were statues of the Monkey Team and there was a large door with a skeleton's face on it._

" _Why does this feel so familiar?"_

 _He tried to open the door and that when the figures started to attack him; he jumped back away from the door._

" _Chiro you shall meet your end real soon," a dark voice said._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I am your worst nightmare! I am your destruction!" the voiced yelled._

 _Suddenly the creatures wrapped themselves around Chiro and slowly he was being devoured by the darkness. He screamed as loud as he could and hoped that someone would come to help him but nothing happened. He was trapped and he could see the light disappearing, he let out another scream. He could feel something shaking him._

Chiro's screams filled the air and woke up the Monkey Team who were still sleeping on his bed. All the robotic monkeys were trying to get Chiro to wake up by shaking him.

"Wake up Chiro! Wake up!" Antauri exclaimed.

"Kid it's okay you're safe!" Sprx called out.

"Chiro it's just a nightmare!" Gibson said.

Chiro's blue eyes opened and he quickly sat up from his pillow, he was breathing heavily and he felt his entire body. He wanted to be sure that all of him was still intact, sweat covered his face. He calmed himself down and he saw the entire team's attention was on him.

"Chiro are you alright?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah… just a nightmare right?"

"The way you were screaming made it seem like it was real though," Nova answered with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Otto asked.

"I… I don't know," Chiro replied honestly. "This one… was different from the others.

"How?" Antauri questioned.

Chiro didn't have time to answer as the sounds of an alarm filled the Super Robot, everyone quickly got to their feet and Chiro changed into Hyper Mode. They ran to the central control room where a picture of the Super Robot's layout was on the screen. There were black triangles moving along the shape of the giant robot.

"Something's breached the Super Robot's security system!" Gibson gasped.

Just then the sounds of creepy laughter entered the room; the creatures from Chiro's dream were now with them. The whole team went into their defensive stances.

"We've never fought against entities like this before," Gibson stated.

"I have… in my nightmares," Chiro replied.

"Let's take them down!" Nova exclaimed.

Nova threw a punch at the creatures only to be electrocuted; she let out a cry of pain.

"Nova!" Sprx called out.

"Don't let them touch you; they can't be defeated like that. Use your energy attacks!" Chiro said as he charged up his attack. "Chiro Spearo!"

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!" Otto shouted as he let out his attack.

Gibson tried to hit the creatures only to hit the chairs, once he saw them being repaired by themselves he felt that something was off.

"There's something wrong here!" he exclaimed.

"I sense it too Gibson!" Antauri responded. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

After several more attacks from the Hyperforce they thought that they were finished with the enemy. However, that was not the case as the environment started to warp. Chiro felt the same evil presence he did whenever he had his nightmares, fear swept him. He walked to the wall and tried to punch it, his suspicions were confirmed to be true once the wall only warped like a ripple.

"Wait a minute! I know what's going on here!" he stated. "This is a dream! We're still asleep everyone!"

Familiar laughs were heard and Chiro felt his heart stop. The very being that haunted his dreams was now forming in front of them. The Skeleton King.

"Or a nightmare!" the Skeleton King suggested.

"Skeleton King! You're gone!" Chiro exclaimed. "This has to be a bad dream!"

"No _you_ are the dream and _I_ am the dreamer!" the evil being responded.

Just then the Hyperforce was pulled into the Skeleton King realm by him. Sprx, Gibson and Otto were trapped together while Chiro, Antauri and Nova were stuck as one. They could felt themselves being pulled apart and separated into different areas of the same place. Chiro, Antauri and Nova felt themselves land on a rough surface. Chiro rubbed his head a little before taking a look at where they were. Antauri and Nova followed suit and what they saw shocked them.

They were in some sort of barren wasteland. There was nothing but dirt, rocks and a large statue of the Super Robot standing. The whole scenery was covered in light brown, red, white and pink colors.

"This place looks so familiar," Nova said.

"And yet so different," Chiro replied.

"This is only a mental projection you two," Antauri stated.

The cries of a creature hit their ears and they turned around, a creature that resembled a large centipede with a brain like head came running toward them.

"Is that a mental projection too?" Chiro asked sarcastically to Antauri.

The centipede like creature spit acid at them but they managed to dodge it. Chiro jumped into the air and started to punch it with all his might but it had no effect on it. It tried to attack again only for Nova to try.

"Lady Tomahawk!" she cried as she hit the wall of rocks.

They came tumbling down and hit the creature; they all let out a sigh of relief only for that to be ruined by the movement of the rocks. The creature popped out and they screamed in fear. They ran toward in another direction hoping to get away from the monster. Unfortunately the path only led them to a cliff and they turned around to face the monster. The creature stood up and was about to attack them again but something strange happened. A huge bolt of fire came down from the sky and hit the creature directly. They looked at the sky and saw a tall figure come down, it was a man! He wore dark blue robe with maroon patterns on the edge of the sleeves and waist. He had a gray complexion, his eyes were mismatched and his hair and beard was black.

"Stand back!" he called out to them.

He landed in front of them and the creature was about to attack him out of anger. The man charged up his own attack and it electrocuted the monster head on. The creature became the size of an insect and run away once he saw how tall his prey had gotten.

"Thank you for your help," Chiro said.

The figure then turned around and Chiro could feel his heart warm up. The man had a gentle smile on his face and he was looking directly at Chiro. The child felt his soul become lighter and for some reason he felt like he could trust this strange person who stood before him. It was strange… he felt as if he knew this person. But his memories were faded.

"Do we know you?" Nova asked. "You look familiar."

Chiro was glad to hear Nova felt that same thing as he did but he didn't bother to say anything since it didn't seem like an appropriate time. He was happy to be reassured he wasn't crazy though.

"I am a friend," the man said. "A friend you will need if you wish to escape from the Dreamlands."

"Dreamlands?" Antauri questioned.

"While your bodies sleep your minds are trapped here. This is the realm of what has come before," he said.

"Can you help us find our friends? We got separated when we got stuck here," Nova stated.

"I can but the way is long and will be difficult," he answered. "Come along."

He turned around and started to float toward another direction, the others followed him. Just when they had gotten far enough from where they were the man stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Nova asked.

"No nothing is wrong," he replied. "If we are going to continue with this journey I want something in return."

"What is it that you want?" Antauri questioned.

Then man's face turned to the side and got a good look of them. A small smile spread across his face as he spotted Chiro standing behind him.

"The boy must walk beside me throughout the entire way there."

Their faces were filled with confusion at the man's request but nonetheless the favor didn't seem to be as bad as it could have been. Chiro nodded to both his team members and walked to the man. Once he stood to the side the man placed a hand over his shoulders. His smile was still there.

"You've become such a fine boy," the man said.

"I have?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, every child should grow up to be as strong as you young one. You have such great potential."

The man started to float again with his arm around Chiro. The boy turned around to look at Antauri and Nova. He mouthed that he didn't understand what the man was talking about. They just shrugged their arms and Chiro turned back around to face the front. He noticed that he didn't mind the man having his arm around his shoulder. It was comforting and felt vaguely familiar… like from an old memory.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Antauri couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the moment. He normally was not one to be prone to such feelings but he couldn't help it. He saw how familiar this man was getting with Chiro, how he casually placed an arm around the child's shoulders. Not only that but the fact that Chiro didn't seem to mind it after a while got to him too. Antauri shook his head a little, luckily no one saw him, he had to keep his focus. Now was not the time to feel such emotions, they had to find the others and get out of here. They walked around for a little and the scenery only seemed to grow more strange and cryptic.

They came to a stop once they reached the edge of a cliff. That's when they got a full view of the strange world they had been brought into by their adversary. Antauri and Nova kept walking on were now in front of the man and Chiro.

"This place looks like it goes on forever," Chiro stated. "Is there any way to leave here?"

"There is young one," the man answered as he tightened his grip on Chiro's shoulder. "A door that bridges this world to the waking world."

Chiro immediately felt a sense of relief once he said that, there was a way out! He could go home with the rest of his team. But what about this man though? What would happen to him if they left here? He thought it was strange how he found himself caring for someone he just met.

"Is it far?" Nova asked.

"As far away as yesterday and yet as close as tomorrow," the man answered with a small smile.

"Shesh," Nova said. "He talks like you Antauri."

Antauri couldn't help but smile at her remark; he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe what he means is that this door is just another memory," Antauri replied.

Chiro smirked at his team member's antics, this stranger brought out the good in them. Suddenly thunder and lightning decorated the sky and he let out a gasp. However, he wasn't gasping at the sky itself but rather what emerged from it. The Skeleton King! Only this time he was the size of a giant.

"You fool!" he exclaimed. "Do you understand nothing? I am the master and ruler of this realm! What I say goes… and I say you all should be eliminated!"

He held his staff high in the air and brought it down on the cliff they were standing one. Just when it was about to meet its target the stranger grabbed Chiro and jumped out of the way along with the two robotic monkeys. Chiro felt himself within the comfort of the man's arms, he felt safe… it felt… like home. He snapped by to reality once they landed on another plot of land. However, the Skelton King threw his staff at them again and they jumped back into the air. He was still in the stranger's arms.

"Monkey Fu!" he shouted as he let out an attack on the evil being.

He managed to hit him in the eye but then the Skeleton King tried to punch them with his giant fist. They jumped again, Chiro saw the stranger grit his teeth and he had an angry look in his eye. He placed Chiro in one arm and used his other one to charge up an attack.

"Abomination!" he exclaimed. "Be gone creature of darkness!"

A burst of fire hit the Skeleton King at his chest but it had no effect on him. He just chuckled and swatted it away like a fly before turning his attention back to them.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me you foolish mortal!" he shouted.

A ray of light came from his staff and it targeted both Chiro and the stranger. Chiro's eyes widen as the attack was about to hit them but to his surprise the man hugged Chiro and turned around. The attack hit his back while Chiro was protected from any sort of harm. He let out a cry of pain but his grip on Chiro didn't loosen. The boy gasped as did the monkeys, Chiro used his arms to hold onto the man. He didn't want him to leave… why? And just like that the man disappeared with Chiro still hanging midair. Quickly he jumped onto another plot of land and glared at the vile creature. How dare he do that! How dare he take him away again! Wait why did he feel that way?

"You monster! He was innocent!" Nova shouted.

The monkeys jumped into the air and used their jet packs to fly them to the Skeleton King. However, his staff sent out another attack and it hit them head on. They let out their screams of pain before landing on the ground. They tried to get up only to find themselves stuck; the static was making their bodies act like glue! Then he went back to Chiro, the boy managed to avoid his other attack and landed on the area where his team members were. He didn't have time to help them as the large figure stood over them menacingly. He lifted his staff to hit them when Chiro allowed his inner primate to be unleashed.

"Get away from them!" he exclaimed as he was engulfed in a green light.

The power primate emerged and Chiro readied his stance, the sky was bursting with lightening and the sounds of thunder.

"You shall meet your end at my hands Chosen One! Just like that fool!"

He dodged the attacks made by the Skeleton King for a while until he tried to hit him with the staff. Thankfully Chiro was able to grab a hold of the staff but it was becoming heavier, he didn't think he could hold onto it much longer. But right now he wasn't concerned about his safety… all he could think about was that kind man. The man who gave up his life to save him for whatever reason. He didn't want his sacrifice to be in vain. He unleashed his energy onto the monster and it was enough to make him disappear. He Skeleton King vanished, his screams filled the air. Chiro became tired all of a sudden and the Power Primate went back into his body, he landed on the ground.

"Too… much… energy," he gasped.

"Chiro!" some voices shouted in unison.

He thought this place was getting to him since the voices sounded like Gibson, Sprx and Otto. But when he opened his eyes he felt a huge sense of relief as he saw the other robotic monkeys fly to him. Thank goodness they were safe!

"I'm okay… but help the others," he said as they landed next to him.

Otto and Gibson rebooted Nova's and Antauri's cerebrums and they were back to their full health once again. Chiro smiled at the sight of his team back together again.

"How did you find us?" Chiro asked.

"We saw the Skeleton King from where we were," Otto answered.

"Kinda hard to miss a giant Kid," Sprx added.

"You all didn't get hurt did you?" Chiro questioned.

"No but the things we saw have made me rethink about life," Gibson stated jokingly.

"Yeah that cheetah with a moustache came out of nowhere," Otto responded.

Chiro didn't ask anymore after that statement, he was sure he didn't want to hear about what else they saw. That's when he saw a dark blue cloak glided through the air; his expression was filled with sorrow. He remembered what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Just like that, he's gone," Chiro said.

"Gone but not forgotten," a familiar voice called out.

Chiro turned his head around and saw the man in perfect health float down to them. His heart was filled with happiness as he saw him. He was alive!

"Who is this guy," Sprx asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Chiro answered.

The man now stood in front of them and smiled at Chiro. Chiro couldn't help but smile back and the man walked toward him. Chiro didn't react at first but when the man knelt down and gently wrapped his arms around him he was startled. The monkeys only stared in confusion; they looked to each other for answers. Antauri could feel his jealously surfacing again… his arms were crossed. He had to remind himself to keep calm again. Chiro was and would forever be theirs… not only as a leader… but as a family member too. He managed to shut away that emotion and focused on the task at hand. Chiro found himself leaning into the embrace, his face was buried in the cloak and he could feel the stranger's heartbeat. It was comforting to listen to.

"I'm glad that you were unharmed young one," the man said as he let go of Chiro.

"Who are you?" Sprx asked again.

The man took several steps backward and placed a hand over his chest.

"I was an alchemist, a man who merges science and magic in order to create the ultimate force for good," he said as two shapes of a flame and an atom emerged from his palms. "I was about to succeed when he… when he… oh no!"

The sky was filled with lightening again, he was coming back!

"He's already regained his strength. That vile monster is coming back!" the man known now as the Alchemist exclaimed.

Flames started to rain from the sky and the alchemist managed to block it with his palm, he shielded the Hyperforce from the danger.

"Go now!" he ordered.

The Hyperforce was about to run when a wall of flame appeared and in it was the Skeleton's King's face. He wore an evil smirk that sent shivers down Chiro's spine.

"The time for games has ended!" he stated. "Now is the time for the truth! And once all has been revealed I will be sure to destroy you all for good this time! Then the universe will be mine!"

He let out a dark chuckle and the ground underneath the Hyperforce and the Alchemist started to crumble. By the time they knew it they were falling through the air, they screamed in terror as flames surrounded them. However, the Alchemist used his power to break their fall by conjuring up a piece of land. They landed safety and were together still.

"That was close," Chiro said. "Way too close."

The ground started to shrink and it was going to lower levels.

"My magic won't last, it's up to you now," the Alchemist said. "Only when you combine your powers together will you be able to escape from this world. Concentrate! Dream of the door, dream of the way out!"

All of the Hyperforce closed their eyes and focused their thoughts into the shape of a door. The door that would serve as their way out of here. Their forms disappeared along with the Alchemist and just in time too. When Chiro opened his eyes again he was filled with terror as he saw that they had been transported to the place he saw in his nightmares. Sweat beaded down his face and he was frozen with fear. There was the door!

"There is the way out my friends," the Alchemist said as he pointed to the door.

"No…" Chiro whispered under his breath.

Otto and Sprx pushed on the door with all of their strength but it wouldn't budge.

"No my friends this is not for you to open," the Alchemist said. "This is something the boy must do."

Suddenly Chiro was the center of attention as his team mates looked at him as did the Alchemist.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

The Alchemist walked to him and knelt down; he placed his hands on his shoulders. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"Young one, fear can be overcomed. You have the love of your friends to guide you and to support you. Just as you have the love of the people of who were forced away from you a long time ago. You really were meant for great things."

The Alchemist's form started to disappear; Chiro's eyes were still full of fear and uncertainty.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Chiro asked.

But it was too late the Alchemist was gone and there with he was with his team. A piece of his nightmare came back, he realized that the Monkey Team were in the same positions that he saw in his nightmares. Only this time they were alive and not made of stone.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Otto asked.

"I… I can't do it," Chiro said. "Whatever's inside… it's something I don't want to remember. Something that hurt me in the past… something that caused me to lose my memories."

"It's our only way out Chiro," Nova said. "You have to open it or else we'll be stuck here forever."

While Nova was trying to reassure Chiro at the same time she too felt a wave of fear emitting from that door. There was something behind there that scared her too! Chiro knew she was right and as leader he couldn't fail his team. Without thinking he grabbed Antauri's hand and the robot monkey gave him a small smile. He nodded his head and tightened his grip on Chiro's hand, they walked toward the door. Chiro placed his free hand on the door and felt his energy leave his body. The door opened!

"I hope I don't regret this," Chiro said as he walked in.

The rest of the Hyperforce followed suit and entered the door, Antauri still held onto Chiro's hand. He could feel Chiro's fear, the child didn't realize what secrets were about to be revealed to him and the Monkey Team.

 **Will Chiro be able to handle the truth about his past? What about the Monkey Team? How will this change their relationship?**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

They stepped into the place of mystery, Chiro was still holding onto Antauri's hand as they walked in. Sweat drops fell from his face and hit the ground; he started to shake a little as a result. This place was making him uneasy for some reason; he didn't want to be here! The room was covered in shades of red, blue and black. There were nothing but machines as far the eye could see, it looked like a laboratory. Then suddenly the image of the Alchemist appeared out of nowhere and he was touching one of the machines. Chiro's face brightened up at the sight of him. Nova began to walk to the man and she stopped once she was close enough.

"What is this place?" she asked.

To their surprise the man ignored her and walked toward another direction, Chiro was confused as to why the Alchemist didn't answer her.

"Antauri?" Chiro questioned as he turned to the black simian who held his hand. "Gibson? Will someone explain?"

"It seems like the Alchemist has become a part of this dream," Antauri explained.

Both members of the Hyperforce turned their attention back to the Alchemist and watched him quietly. Just then a large door opened and six colorful tubes appeared and inside the tubes were monkeys! Each of them were the same color as the tubes they were in. The monkeys were small and looked like they were sleeping.

"What's with the monkey babies?" Otto asked.

He didn't get an answer to his question as the image of the Alchemist pulled a lever; a bright light surrounded the tubes. The monkeys started to change, they got bigger in size… they were growing up right before their eyes!

"You know… those monkeys… look like us," Sprx gasped.

The Alchemist started to mess with another set of machines and more light was produced. The monkeys started to get upgraded; their limbs and bodies were becoming robotic. Their hands transformed into their signature weapons. They monkeys let out a gasp of shock, they understood what was happening.

"They are us!" Otto exclaimed.

"And why don't I remember this?" Sprx questioned.

The image of the Alchemist stood before the newly assembled Monkey Team; he had a look of despair on his face. It broke Chiro's heart though he didn't know why.

"Your programming is complete my Monkey Team. You're everything I hoped you would be," the Alchemist said. "Mandarin, Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova and Otto. You're all perfect in a way that is indescribable. There's only one more thing that needs to be done."

" _Initiating memory erase,"_ a robotic voice said.

The tubes that were behind the Monkey Team opened and without question they all went into their color designated one. All expect for Nova who stayed where she was, she had a pleading look on her face. It also held sadness… a sadness that Chiro had seen somewhere else before. Or at least he felt that way.

"I don't want to lose my memory," she said. "I don't want to forget about anything. Not you, not her and not _him_."

"Her and him?" Chiro whispered to himself.

The Alchemist picked Nova up and hugged her gently, his sadness apparent.

"Nova please forgive me," he said. "I won't forget about you or the others. But it's important that you all forget about me."

"No… no they can't," Chiro mumbled. "They can't forget."

Chiro was so confused as to why he was saying such things at the moment. He watched as the Alchemist walked to the yellow tube and place her inside, she tried to get out but the machine attached itself to her and she stopped. Light encased the tubes and surrounded the Alchemist as well.

"We were supposed to forget about this," Antauri spoke up. "But no memory can be entirely erased."

"It was a nightmare!" Nova cried.

"But why?" Chiro asked.

Chiro felt the sense of dread in the air and he shivered as the Alchemist turned around to face them.

"Because of what I was becoming, I created you all in order to protect the universe from a great evil," he stated. "Myself!"

Suddenly his voice changed along with his physical form, the sound of a familiar laughter caused Chiro to gasp. They were blinded by the bright lights they emitted from the Alchemist's body. Chiro didn't want to look for fear of being correct, he had a feeling that he knew what happened to the kind man who had saved him earlier. Nevertheless he forced himself to look and unfortunately he was right.

"No!" he yelled. "No!"

The Skeleton King stood where the Alchemist once was, his giant stature hovering over the Hyperforce.

"Yes," he replied. "Believe it or not but I was once a mortal with weak good intentions, I thought of myself as a hero! But what I fool I was!"

"You made the Monkey Team?" Chiro questioned.

"No!" he exclaimed with disgust in his voice. "My useless human side made these filthy robot primates!"

Suddenly wings burst from the ground and a skeleton like winged creature burst forth. The Skeleton King now sat on a throne on the winged creature's back.

"How ironic that I will be the one to destroy them!" he shouted.

"Never!" Chiro exclaimed as he jumped into the air. "Thunder Punch!"

The Skeleton King deflected his attack and spent one of his own toward Chiro; he successfully hit the boy and caused Chiro to land on the ground.

"He's just as powerful as ever!" Gibson remarked.

The Skeleton King launched an attack at them but they jumped out the way. Antauri propelled himself into the air and his arms transformed into claws.

"This ends now!" he stated.

He tried to attack but the Skeleton King blocked all of them and hit Antauri. Sprx tried next.

"You're going down!" Sprx shouted as his magnets fired their attack.

Just like Antauri the Skeleton King blocked then attacked. Sprx went flying.

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova yelled as her fists were prepared to meet her opponent.

However, the Skeleton King used the face of the Alchemist to deceive her and she stopped her attack and she too met the same fate as her other team members. Gibson fired at the winged creature but it shot a large ray at him and knocked him down.

"Hey Skeleton King take this!" Otto said as his saws tried to reach the monster.

The Skeleton King merely chuckled before sending Otto's attack back at him. He grew bored of the fighting and decided it was time to finish the job he came here to do. He had destroyed the Monkey Team's spirits… now he had to destroy Chiro's.

"Enough with these games," the Skeleton King said as he stood up. "It's time for the whole truth to be revealed."

"Whole truth?" Chiro questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the Skeleton King responded as his claw like hand stretched and reached for all of the Hyperforce.

Soon enough all of the team members were caught in his trap, his stretched fingers wrapping around them tightly. He brought Chiro close to him and started to laugh.

"You little fool… born to weak mortals who couldn't even protect themselves much less a child."

"Stop talking about my parents!" Chiro exclaimed. "You don't know anything about them or me for that matter!"

"Oh but I do know more about you than you think Chiro," he responded. "Why do you think I brought you here in the first place? You're about to see the truth about your past… those stupid monkeys have discovered theirs now it's your turn!"

"Stop it you monster!" Nova exclaimed.

"Leave the Kid alone!" Sprx shouted.

"How dare you taunt Chiro in such a horrific way!" Antauri responded.

"Silence all of you! You should be thanking me since this foolish boy is connected to this whole puzzle more than anyone of you can ever imagine. You're about to learn more about both of your pasts along with the Alchemist! Now just relax and enjoy the show!"

The whole room started to change, instead of being a laboratory it was a large flower field. The flowers ranged from violets, daisies, roses, petunias and lilies. The sky was a clear blue with no rain cloud in sight and the sun touched every living thing in sight. The Hyperforce couldn't help but feel confused as to why the Skeleton King was showing them this until the Alchemist appeared again. He was sitting beside a tree writing something down in his small journal. Another image appeared only this time it was a woman… a very beautiful woman. She had long wavy black hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks and lips and a light skin complexion. She wore a long white summer dress with sunflower designs all over it. Her sun hat covered some of her face as she started to pick some of the flowers in the field.

"Who is she?" Chiro asked.

"She looks familiar," Gibson added.

"Silence! Watch and see," the Skeleton King responded.

The Alchemist stopped writing once he caught sight of the woman; he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. The woman caught sight of this and blushed a little, a small smile spread across her face. She gathered the flowers she picked in her arms and started to hum a small tune. It was so comforting to listen to and it brought Chiro a sense of joy. The woman started to walk in the opposite direction until a gust of wind blew her hat off her head, her raven hair danced with the wind and several petals surrounded her. Making her look even more radiant than before, the hat blew in the direction of the Alchemist and he quickly stood up to grab the hat. Once he had it in his hands the woman clapped her hands with happiness. She walked to him and he started to blush.

"He likes her," Chiro whispered. "No... he loves her."

"Indeed," the Skeleton King replied. "Now watch more."

The woman reached the Alchemist and smiled at him.

" _Hello."_

Chiro' eyes widen at the sound of the woman's voice. That was the voice he would hear in his nightmares, the one that warned him of danger. The Monkey Team was also experiencing this sense of familiarity. They felt as if they had heard that voice before too.

" _Um… uh… I… I mean… hello Madame."_

" _Thank you for catching my hat, clumsy me."_

" _You're welcome… and… you're not clumsy… you're beautiful."_

The Alchemist realized what he said and his face burned red, the Hyperforce actually smiled a little despite the situation they were currently in.

" _I mean… I mean… I didn't mean to-"_

The woman just started to giggle a little before facing the Alchemist.

" _Don't worry I understand what you mean."_

" _I… um… thank you for understanding. I'm sorry for acting like this… I'm not accustomed to talking to people too much. I'm a man of science and magic not socialization."_

" _Well you seem to be talking to me with ease."_

" _Yes I suppose but-"_

" _But nothing, you don't need to feel like you've done something wrong."_

" _Um… thank you… again."_

" _No problem. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Selene."_

"Selene?" Sprx questioned. "Wait a minute I know that name, I know her! I mean we know her!"

"That's right we do know her!" Nova replied. "From the Alchemist."

" _I am known as the Alchemist."_

" _Well it is very nice to meet you Alchemist. What do say to meeting me again at the same place?"_

" _Meeting again? Same place?"_

" _Yes, I would like to learn more about what you do… if you don't mind."_

" _I… don't mind at all."_

" _Good. Then meet me here tomorrow then."_

" _That… would be wonderful. Oh I'm sorry I was holding your hat this entire time. Here."_

" _Thank you and see you tomorrow."_

Selene took her hat and walked away with her arms full of flowers. The Alchemist just stood where he was with a huge smile on his face. He looked so happy. Suddenly several images started to appear all at once, each had a different moment of the Alchemist with Selene. Including moments where they were in the laboratory spending time with the Monkey Team before their upgrades, where the Alchemist would be teaching Selene some of his tricks in magic and science and where they would be having time spent together. Their love blossoming into a beautiful flower.

"These memories…" Antauri started.

"I remember now!" Otto exclaimed. "She was the Alchemist's girlfriend!"

"Otto! Be respectful please," Gibson corrected.

"You are wrong you disgusting mechanic abomination!" the Skeleton King roared. "She was his love… his wife."

"His wife!" Chiro exclaimed.

A larger image appeared, it was one of Selene wearing an elegant white dress and a veil trailing behind her. The monkeys could be seen cheering as she walked down the aisle, even Mandarin looked happy. She walked to the Alchemist who was wearing a black robe with white patterns on the sleeves and waist. Both had a look of happiness on their faces as they said their vows to each other and were pronounced as husband and wife. They shared a kiss together.

"How repulsive," the Skeleton King responded. "That fool became a victim to his own feelings."

"Shut up!" Nova shouted. "He loved her and she loved him! He wasn't a fool!"

The Skeleton King's grip on them became together on them.

"Silence! Here comes the important parts. You all better pay close attention to them if you want to learn more about that mortal. Especially you Chiro."

Chiro was about to ask what he was talking about when the images changed to one big one, it was one where Selene and the Alchemist were standing outside the laboratory.

" _Now what's so important dear that it needs to be discussed privately?"_

" _Alchemist… my love… you've made me so happy. Living with you and learning about the monkeys have been the best moments of my life. I feel as if we're a happy family."_

" _We are my love. We are all one big, happy family. You, me and the monkeys."_

The Monkey Team felt their hearts warm at her kind words, they were glad that she considered them to be a part of her family. The memories they had with her were slowly coming back to the each of them. However, they didn't remember this part and wondered where she was going with it.

" _Yes and when a family member has some good news it's only reasonable to want to share that good news to the rest of the family."_

" _Selene where are you going with this dear?"_

The Hyperforce watched as Selene grabbed one of the Alchemist's and placed it over her stomach. They saw the joy written on her face.

" _There's going to be another member to this family soon dear," Selene calmly said. "That member is with us right now… growing inside me."_

The Alchemist suddenly embraced her and his joy was apparent. The Hyperforce was shocked!

"She was pregnant?" Gibson screeched.

"With the Alchemist's child?" Nova asked.

"But the Alchemist… is the Skeleton King," Otto added fearfully.

"I feel sorry for that baby… the fact that his father embraced evil," Sprx said with anger in his voice. "You really are a monster Skeleton King; you took away a child's father!"

"I can't believe he had a child," Chiro said.

"Believe it boy, now look at this other part," the Skeleton King. "This will certainly destroy you. I'm going to enjoy that."

The scene shifted to Selene lying down on a bed dressed in a night gown, she looked tired but her beauty was still shown. Her blue eyes gazed upon the blue bundle she held in her arms, the Alchemist walked in.

" _Don't worry dear the baby and I are doing fine."_

" _I'm glad to hear that, what is our baby doing right now?"_

The Alchemist walked closer and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Selene showed him the bundle and he smiled.

" _He's sleeping at the moment right now."_

" _Yes, what a fine boy he is."_

"So he had a son," Antauri commented.

"A son," Chiro whispered.

The Alchemist gently took the baby into his arms and took a good look at him.

" _Thank you Selene, you have given me a healthy child."_

" _And thank you for allowing me such a child. Have you thought of a name for him?"_

" _Yes, I've decided on a name that is derived from another. 'Ichiro' means 'hero' in the Japanese language, I read about it in a book. That's exactly what I want this child to be just like the Monkey Team."_

" _Yes, I would want that for our child too."_

" _He's going to do great things Selene; he was destined to be a hero! Our son, Chiro!"_

Chiro felt his heart stop beating and his eyes widen even more. He couldn't even speak for a couple of seconds. He wished it wasn't true… he hoped that it wasn't… it couldn't be. The Monkey Team let out a series of gasps and to say that they were shocked was an understatement.

"It can't be… the creator of the Monkey Team is my father!" Chiro screamed. "My father is the Skeleton King!"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

"No!" Chiro gasped. "No! It can't be true! It's a lie! It has to be!"

"I told you it would destroy you boy!" Skeleton King exclaimed. "But continue to deny it all you want it only prolongs your misery and my enjoyment!"

"I… I remember now!" Nova stated. "Chiro is the Alchemist's son! He's the one I was talking about when I begged him not to erase my memory. I didn't want to forget about the Alchemist or Selene or Chiro!"

"Yeah… yeah that's right!" Sprx added. "We met the Kid when he was a baby."

"Correct the Alchemist used to bring him to the laboratory," Gibson said.

"We used to play with him, he grew up with us!" Otto exclaimed.

"All this time… our past was right in front of us," Antauri said. "We've been fighting the creature our creator and Chiro's father became."

The memories of Selene and Chiro came flooding back to the robot simians; they remembered the good times they had with the loving family. Images of a baby, toddler and kid Chiro filled their thoughts along with the happy married couple.

Chiro too was experiencing a similar feeling; the darkness covering his memories was slowly disappearing. He remembered his parents, how caring his mother was and how doting his father was… and the monkeys. They use to play games with him; he couldn't believe that he knew his current family even before becoming their leader. Maybe that's why he had such a great connection with them… especially Antauri.

"How ironic isn't it?" Skeleton King asked. "I would have liked to destroy this boy sooner if not for his mother."

"What about my mom?" Chiro questioned. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything you little fool, she's the reason why you were safe this during those fifty years of sleep!"

"My mom is the one who put me in that pod?" Chiro asked.

"Why do you see for yourself," Skeleton King said as he pointed to the image.

It changed once again and now it was in the Alchemist's laboratory, Selene could be seen holding a nine year old Chiro's hand. She led him through the laboratory in search of her husband and his father. The monkeys chose to pay close attention along with their leader since they had no memory of this time at all. Neither did Chiro. They didn't realize that this event happened just after they were put in their hibernation by the Alchemist.

" _Mom why is Dad always working now these day? He's been spending more time here than at home with us."_

" _I know honey but we must respect your father's work, he's creating ways to protect the universe."_

" _Like the Monkey Team?"_

" _Yes like the Monkey Team."_

The mother and son kept walking past machinery and other equipment before they saw the Alchemist's figure. Both of their faces brighten up at the sight of their love one.

" _There you are dear; we just wanted to come check up on you."_

Little Chiro was about to run to his father when he felt something bad emitting from him. He stopped running and began to slowly back up; his father's figure looked scary for some reason. It looked as if the Alchemist was ignoring his son and wife. Worry was hitting Selene as well since she looked around and couldn't find the monkeys anywhere. Everything was dark.

" _Dear what's wrong? Why are you so silent?"_

" _D-Dad? Are you okay?"_

" _Of course I'm okay… in fact I've never felt better!"_

The Alchemist turned around and his form began to change to a tall familiar looking monster. Selene and Chiro had looks of shock and fear on their faces as soon as they saw that. Selene immediately pulled Chiro to her and took him into her arms.

" _Who are you? What have you done to my husband and where are the monkeys?"_

Selene's fear disappeared and her expression became one filled with anger as she clutched her child closer to her.

" _I, foolish mortal, am something that no one can comprehend! I am the Master of Darkness and soon to be Ruler of the Universe! I am the Skeleton King!"_

" _The Skeleton King?"_

" _Yes and to answer your other questions those disgusting creatures are sealed in their tubes, your husband decided to placed them into hibernation, they won't wake up for a while. And as for your husband, he's gone forever! I am his replacement only this time I shall fill this world with darkness instead of light."_

" _No that can't be! My husband would never- wait!"_

The wife and mother suddenly came to a realization

" _You're what was causing my husband to lose sleep and what kept his up all night with his work. He said he was trying to finish the monkeys! You're the cause aren't you?"_

" _You're absolutely right mortal! During his work the Alchemist was exposed to the darkness, it was so strong that it haunted him in every waking moment along with his dreams. Until finally he was too weak to fight against it anymore… that's why he choose to finish those primates, they're a way to stop me!"_

" _My love… even in your last moment you thought about the safety of others."_

" _But now that he's gone I shall get rid of the last thing that he left in this world! The part of himself he gave to you!"_

Selene's eyes widen with fear, she knew who he was talking about. Chiro whimpered a little and buried his face deeper into her neck… he wished that the monkeys were here with his father.

"He's talking about Chiro!" Gibson gasped.

"You were trying to kill Chiro from the very beginning!" Antauri added. "You vile creature!"

"Why shouldn't I destroy the boy?" Skeleton King questioned. "He's nothing but a constant reminder of that useless mortal I used to be!"

"Shut up! Don't talk about my dad that way!" Chiro yelled as he struggled in his restraints.

Skeleton King tightened his grip on Chiro before bringing him closer to himself.

"You keep that mouth of yours shut boy! Useless you want me to end your miserable existence right now along with your robot pets."

Chiro reluctantly kept his words to himself; he wanted to say so much to this foul being for taking away his father and for causing his team so much pain. How he wished that he could've gone back to the times where his parents were with him along with the Monkey Team before their upgrades. How simple times were back then. There was no need to save the universe from pending danger, no evil Mandarin and no Skeleton King. He turned back to the image of his mother and himself as a child.

" _You… you want Chiro!"_

" _Precisely, now hand the boy over!"_

" _Never! You will not harm the child that the Alchemist created and loved!"_

" _Mom! I'm scared!"_

" _It's okay honey I'm here for you. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you!"_

Selene started to run in the opposite direction with the last gift the Alchemist had given to her in her arms. Little Chiro held onto his mother as tight as he could, he saw the dark figure coming after them. He whimpered some more and tears started to leak out of his blue eyes. Chiro was starting to remember this moment; he remembered that he wanted his father there with them! He wanted his father to protect him and his mother… but he was gone.

After a while the woman stopped running and hid in a corner with her son. Selene turned to Chiro and he started to whisper to him.

" _Stay as quiet as possible Chiro."_

" _Okay Mom."_

The Hyperforce stared at the dark figure as it searched for them; they waited with anticipation and fear. They knew that it wouldn't end well. Just when it seemed like they were safe the Skeleton King knocked over the containers and boxes that were covering the pair. The mother and son immediately started to run.

" _Keep up with me darling."_

" _I'm trying Mom!"_

" _Hurry!"_

Suddenly the Skeleton King extended his claws and one of them grabbed Chiro by the ankle. Selene stopped running and turned around to try to get Chiro away from the monster.

" _Mom he's got me!"_

" _Let go of him!"_

" _Not a chance this is the end for you boy! Goodbye you little fool!"_

More claws started to make their way to Chiro; he planned to pierce through the boy!Within a flash the claws reached their destination… or so he thought. The Monkey Team let out a series of gasps but Chiro had a look of horror on his face.

"Mom!" Chiro yelled.

" _Mom!"_

The little boy was covered in blood; Selene's face was filled with pain but she remained strong. She continued to hold onto her child then she punched one of the buttons on the closest piece of machinery. An opening appeared from under them and they disappeared into another room.

"I should have known your father had hidden tunnels underneath his laboratory," Skeleton King commented.

They mother and son appeared in another room, Selene winced as she started to walk around. She had been stabbed in the shoulder, her side, lower back and arm.

" _Mom you're hurt!"_

" _I'm… fine… Chiro… I… just need to… do something… important. But for now… get some new clothes… from that closet honey… and change into them."_

" _Okay Mom."_

Little Chiro went to the closet and grabbed the clothes; he quickly changed into them and went to his mother. She was busy assembling some equipment before a pod emerged from a hatch door.

"The pod!" Chiro exclaimed.

"The one we found," Nova added.

Selene opened the pod and placed some cushioning along with a blanket and pillow, she was careful on to get her blood on them. She continued to wince in pain and even fell over a few times, Chiro ran to her side.

" _Mom!"_

" _It's okay Chiro… please… can you… do something for me?"_

" _Yes what is it?"_

" _I need… you… to get… into the pod."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _Please Chiro… just do… for me. There's not… much time."_

" _Oh… okay Mom."_

Chiro did as his mother told him to do and he got into the pod, once he was in she gently kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. She placed two of her fingers on his forehead, a small light was emitting from them. He had a sad and confused look on his face as she did so.

" _Chiro… you were meant… for great things… you were meant to be a hero… just like the Monkey Team."_

" _Dad always said the same thing."_

" _Yes… he was right… and I want you to know that… we both love you… but in order to protect you… I have to do this."_

" _Do what Mom?"_

" _You have to… forget about… everything… even about us… and the Monkey Team."_

Chiro didn't have time to respond as he felt sleepy all of a sudden, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber. Selene's fingers still on his forehead.

" _I will seal your memories… to protect you from that monster… he can't find you if… he doesn't know… where you… are."_

That's when the dark figure broke through the tunnel and stood in front on the pair. Selene turned to him with a glare on her face.

" _Found you!"_

" _Not for long!"_

Selene punched the buttons inside the pod and it closed, the pod suddenly disappeared into another tunnel.

" _No! Where did that pod go you stupid woman?"_

" _Somewhere you'll… never find it. The Alchemist… taught me a few things… about magic and science."_

" _You fool! I've had enough of you!"_

Suddenly the Skeleton King raised his staff high and brought it down on her, she landed on the floor. More blood oozing out of her wounds, her breathing started to lessen.

The image ends and the Hyperforce are brought back into the current situation they were in. Tears threatened to spill out of Chiro's eyes, he couldn't believe that he lost both of his parents to the evil creature that plagued his nightmares.

"So you not only killed my dad but you also took my mom's life away!" Chiro yelled.

"They both got what they deserved. Your father finished his work just to ensure your safety while your mother gave up her life just to save someone as worthless as you," Skeleton said.

"Chiro's not worthless!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Selene loved Chiro, that's why she gave up her life to save him," Antauri stated. "And the Alchemist wanted to protect the universe from your clutches!"

"Say what you wish about those mortals but the time has come to destroy you all! Especially you Chiro!"

The Skeleton King started to charge up his attack and aimed it towards Chiro, the teenager tried to break free but he found himself trapped. He braced himself for the inevitable… he failed to protect his family. Just like last time… he was no hero.

"Goodbye Chiro!" Skeleton King exclaimed.

"Chiro!" the Monkey Team gasped.

"I'm so sorry everyone," Chiro said as he closed his eyes.

The attack fired and hit Chiro head on; smoke covered the place where he used to be. He was no longer there.

"He's gone! I'm finally rid of the last thing that Alchemist left behind… now it's time for his creations to meet the same fate."

"Chiro…" Nova cried.

"Kid…" Sprx whispered.

"Chiro! How dare you!" Antauri yelled.

"Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough!"

" _Not so fast Skeleton King!"_ a voice called out.

The Monkey Team turned to where the voice was coming from and their eyes widen with shock. The Skeleton King had a shock and annoyed look on his face. Neither them could believe what they were seeing. There standing on the ground with an unconscious Chiro in her arms was the same woman who gave up her life to protect them all those years ago. She was surrounded by a bright aura and she looked the same as she did when she was still alive. It was Selene!

"No it can't be! You're gone! I killed you!" Skeleton King said.

" _This is my son; as long as he lives I'm never truly gone… the same goes for the Alchemist,"_ Selene said. _"His spirit still lingers within you!"_

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

"It's Selene!" Otto exclaimed.

" _Hello Monkey Team it's nice to see you all again... along with this child."_

Selene looked down at the boy she held in her arms… the same boy who she carried in her womb for nine months and the same boy she had to give up when he was nine years old.

"He's… your son…" Nova whispered. "And the Alchemist's son too."

" _Yes he is Nova,"_ Selene replied. _"I'm sorry that you had to remember them like this."_

"Enough of this nonsense!" Skeleton King yelled. "You just don't know when to stay dead do you mortal?"

" _Like I said before as long as this child exists so do me and the Alchemist."_

"That's a lie! The Alchemist is gone!"

" _That's what you want to believe."_

"No it is the truth! No die once again!"

The Skeleton King threw his staff at the woman and her son but she disappeared. The staff hit the ground. The Skeleton King had a look of anger and frustration on his face as he sees that he has missed his targets. He calls for his staff to back to him; the weapon levitates off the ground and into his clutches.

"Where are you mortal? Show yourself!"

" _I'm right here Skeleton King."_

The woman reappeared in another spot, she still held Chiro only this time he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the person who held him so dearly. He saw that the person was surrounded by a beautiful light and had a warm presence. Blue eyes meet similar blue eyes. Chiro gasped as he recognized the woman.

"M-mom," Chiro whispered.

Selene smiled and held her son closer to her. How she longed to see him again and to hold him in her arms. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Yes my son, it's me."

Chiro's eyes suddenly became filled with tears; he remembered his mother's embrace from his childhood. She had not changed a bit; he wrapped his arms around the woman and allowed the tears to fall. It didn't matter that she was gone; she was with him right now.

"I've missed you," Chiro cried.

" _I've missed you too,"_ Selene replied. _"We will have time to talk a little later but for now what do you say we defeat this creature of darkness?"_

Chiro rubbed his eyes a little before Selene placed him on the ground. The Monkey Team couldn't help but smile at the mother and son pair.

"Fool! Nothing can defeat me! This is my realm and now you all shall go back to sleep… forever!"

" _No this isn't your realm monster!"_ Selene yelled as she turned to Chiro. _"Listen to me Chiro and you too Monkey Team, you've broken the seal! You've passed beyond the door… you're free! Free from this world, you can go back home now!"_

"Of course!" Antauri gasped. "She's right!"

"Monkey Team you have to wake up now!" Chiro exclaimed. "Wake up!"

The Monkey team closed their eyes and their bodies began to glow. Several seconds later they were gone; they disappeared from the Skeleton King's clutch and were safe. Chiro and Selene smiled at the sight, the mother placed her arm on Chiro's shoulder as a way of expressing how proud she was of him. The Skeleton King turned back to them with a scowl on his face.

"How dare you ruin everything!" he shouted. "You will pay for that."

He picked up his staff and prepared to him them with full force. He would not miss this time! Chiro was longer afraid of the creature that stood before him. He had the love and support of his Monkey Team… and now his mother and father… wherever he may be. He had to finish this. The staff came down onto them but Chiro unleashed the Power Primate and the green ape appeared once again to defend its wielder. Selene stood by her son and waited for the outcome. Chiro used the Power Primate to grab the staff and pulled it to himself. The Skeleton King was surprised at the action but he didn't have time to react as he was pulled toward Chiro. Chiro readied his fist and when the creature was close enough he let it out. He punched him directly in the face, sending the Skeleton King flying through the air.

Just then the Skeleton King disappeared and Chiro stood there victorious. The green ape disappeared too and it was just him with his mother. He turned to her with a happy expression on his face.

"Mom," Chiro addressed.

" _Chiro,"_ Selene replied. _"I am so proud of you… and I know your father is too."_

"Dad…" Chiro whispered. "My father… did he know who I was… when I came here with the Monkey Team?"

Chiro fiddled with his fingers nervously as he said that and Selene couldn't help but chuckle at her son's actions.

" _Of course he did Chiro. He was so happy that he got the chance to see you,"_ Selene said with a sad look in her eyes. _"After all we never got to see you grow up."_

Chiro saw this and quickly did all that he could reassure her that he didn't blame either of them for that.

"It's not your fault… it's neither of your faults. I remember how much you and Dad loved me and I know that hasn't changed. After seeing him and you again I know that for sure."

Tears filled Selene's eyes but she wiped them away. Her graceful smile returned.

" _Thank you Chiro,"_ Selene said. _"We did all we could to protect you. I knew that placing you in that sleep chamber pod you would've been safe from that monster's clutches. After all he wouldn't have been able to find you if you were asleep for a long period of time. That's why for father finished working on the Monkey Team too."_

"And I thank you both for that, if it wasn't for either of you I wouldn't have the life I have at Shuggazoom City and with the Monkey Team."

" _I'm also glad that you had to chance to see the Monkey Team again after all those years of sleep. I'm sad that you didn't have a better reencounter with Mandarin though."_

"Yeah I'm sad about that too."

The mother brought her son to her embrace and he leaned into her. He enjoyed having her back and she enjoyed having him back as well. Just then the voices of the Monkey Team could be heard echoing throughout the Dreamlands.

"Chiro!"

"Wake up!"

" _It looks like it's time for you to go back."_

"What?" Chiro questioned. "So soon? Can't I stay with you for a while longer?"

" _I'm afraid I can't stay in this realm for much longer, I must return to the Spirit World now."_

"What? That's not fair though… please don't leave me again!"

Chiro fell to his knees in despair, tears dropped onto the ground. He couldn't stop his sobs. Selene kneeled next to her son and rubbed his back. She didn't want to leave but she couldn't stay here for long or else the form she had now would disappear.

" _Chiro, my son, if you want to learn more about me and your father go to the old house we used to live in."_

"The old house?"

" _Yes the house that still stands not too far from your father's laboratory, it's located deeper in the outskirts of this planet. Your memory and the Monkey Team's memories will guide you there. Once there look for two journals… one belonged to me and the other belonged to your father. All of your unanswered questions will be answered there. Do you understand my son?"_

As much as it hurt to say goodbye to his mother once again Chiro knew that he had to be mature about this. After all he had learned so much about his past today as did his team even if they held answers that were unexpected.

"Chiro! Wake up!"

"Come back to us!"

As they heard the Monkey Team's pleas Selene wiped away her son's tears and brought him into one last hug before she would have to leave. Chiro wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Mom, is it true what you said before?"

" _What is true my dear?"_

"About you and Dad not being gone because I'm here and because Dad is still alive due to that?"

" _Yes both are true. Your father is still alive somewhere inside the Skeleton King, only when you free his spirit will that monster die."_

"Then it looks like I have another mission to accomplish with my team."

" _Yes and you have my blessing and love… all of you… never forget that."_

"We won't Mom," Chiro stated. "I love you and Dad."

" _I know we love you too."_

"Goodbye Mom."

" _Goodbye my son… our little hero."_

With that Selene went back to the Spirit World and Chiro opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of the Monkey Team hovering around him. As soon as they saw this they tackled him into a tight embrace.

"Chiro you're back!" Nova cried.

"Way to go Kid!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Chiro's back! Chiro's back!" Otto stated.

"We're glad to see that you're safe," Gibson said.

"And we're very proud of you young hero," Antauri added.

"It's great to be back Monkey Team… in the real world," Chiro said as he wrapped his arms around them.

They had so much to talk about but for now he just wanted to enjoy this moment. Now that he knew that his father was still alive within the Skeleton King he had a new sense of hope within him. He remembered his mother's saying, as long as he was still there so were they. He would do everything in his power to save his father just like how he saved him.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Despite having that kind of experience Chiro managed to fall asleep, he had used too much power during his time in the Dreamlands. However, the Monkey Team didn't sleep at all after that. Instead they stayed up for the rest of the night watching Chiro. The boy suffered from no more nightmares and slept peacefully. When the sun rose the Monkey Team allowed their leader to sleep in while they stepped outside to take a good look at the scenery of the outskirts.

So many emotions were running through them at the moment, they had just learned the truth about their origins. Not just their origins either… but their leader's as well. The fact that they had been fighting their creator this entire time was hard to take in. However, they could only imagine the pain Chiro would go through once he let the idea of Skeleton King technically being his father would bring him. They knew he was suffering just as much as they were… maybe even more.

"The nightmare and battle is over," Antauri stated. "Skeleton King is gone… for now."

"I still can't believe that the bag of bones created us," Sprx replied. "Not to mention he created the Kid in a way."

"No," Nova rebuffed. "The man he used to be… the good man… that's who created us… and Chiro."

The monkeys bowed their heads in sorrow; Chiro was the Alchemist's son. He was the last gift the Alchemist left in the world.

"I wonder how Chiro will take it when he wakes up," Otto said. "He was pretty upset when he learned about it from the Skeleton King."

The robotic simians just nodded their heads at Otto's statement, Gibson cleared his throat.

"Well at least Chiro has his memories back… and we do too," Gibson commented.

"That's true," Nova responded. "I can't believe all of us forgot about the same things. Now that we have our memories back… I… I don't ever want to lose them again!"

Nova's eyes filled with tears, her hands held onto her head. This was the only time she felt so afraid… afraid of losing the past again and afraid of losing Chiro this time. They had already lost the Alchemist and Selene… but they still had Chiro… the proof that the two people they cared about existed. There was a moment of silence between the monkeys, none of them bothered to say anything else. That is until Antauri broke the tension by letting out a soft chuckle. The others turned to him with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What is it Antauri?" Sprx asked.

"I was just remembering when we first met Chiro… the first time… when he was a baby," Antauri stated.

The other monkeys allowed the memory to play in their minds, interestingly the first time they met Chiro wasn't when he awoke them from their sleep but when he was just a newborn. They remembered when the Alchemist told them about Selene's pregnancy.

" _Everyone come here," the Alchemist called out._

 _The monkeys wasted no time making their way toward the couple, they had just returned from talking outside. They didn't fail to notice that Selene and the Alchemist looked more cheerful than usual. Once they were all gathered the Alchemist and Selene sat down next to them._

" _Monkey Team there is some important news that Selene and I have to share with you."_

 _The monkeys looked puzzled, the Alchemist rarely made announcements. They watched as the Alchemist placed his hand gently over Selene's stomach._

" _There's going to be another member to this family soon Monkey Team," the Alchemist said._

 _Selene placed her hands over the Alchemist's and she smiled at the monkeys. There was a sparkle in her eye._

" _That member is with us right now at the moment," Selene said. "Growing inside me… the child of the Alchemist and me."_

 _The monkeys just stared at the married couple. Suddenly the monkeys let out ecstatic cries and began to jump up in the air; they had understood what Selene and the Alchemist had told them. The couple was going to have a baby and they were going to have a new friend. Selene and the Alchemist smiled at their reactions before the monkeys began to climb on them, careful of the precious cargo Selene carried in her belly._

Nova let out a sad chuckle, the robotic simians remembered how happy the Alchemist and Selene looked back then. Little did the couple know that tragedy would await them and their unborn child.

"Chiro was right there with us at that time," Nova said.

The monkeys nodded their heads before returning to their memories. They recalled how nine months passed quickly and the day Selene went into labor. While Antauri remembered how he was the first monkey that got to hold Chiro.

" _Monkey Team you can come in now," the Alchemist said._

 _The monkeys allowed themselves in and took in the sight before them. Selene was lying down on a bed with a tired look on her face. She was facing the Alchemist as he held a small blue bundle in his arms. The monkeys made their way to the chair he was sitting in to take a look at the new member of the family. Antauri was the first one to reach the Alchemist and the new father removed some of the blanket covering his son's face. He placed the bundle closer to Antauri and the monkey stared in awe at what he was looking at. A small baby with pale skin, rosy cheeks and black hair. He was sleeping in his father's arms. The Alchemist gently handed the baby over to Antauri to which surprised the monkey. Once he had Chiro in his arms the simian looked at his caretakers, they nodded in approval. He got a good grip on Chiro and the rest of the monkeys surrounded him._

 _The monkeys knew what babies were but they had never seen one up close before. The newborn boy began to stir and his blue eyes fluttered open, he caught a glimpse at the new beings around him. Curious he stretched his tiny hands out to the monkey in front of him; Antauri gently took hold of his hand. A big smile appeared on Chiro's face and he giggled in response. Antauri and the other monkeys couldn't help but smile back._

" _His name is Chiro," the Alchemist. "He's your new little family member."_

" _That means you will love and protect him," Selene added. "And he will do the same."_

 _All the monkeys expect for Antauri and Mandarin begun to jump in the air at their caretakers' comments. Each of the monkeys got the chance to hold Chiro before he was given back to his parents. The simians sat on the bed and watched the new family._

"Those were the good old days," Sprx said.

"Indeed," Gibson replied.

"Chiro was always a part of our family," Otto added. "Even before he was born."

"Yes he has," Antauri responded.

"Now it seems like our family has only gotten smaller over the years," Nova sadly stated.

"What? What do you mean by that Nova?" Sprx questioned.

"I mean first we lost the Alchemist while at the same time he erased our memories… then we lost Selene and then… we unknowingly lost Chiro when Selene choose to seal his memories and send him away… then we lost Mandarin," Nova said as tears filled her eyes. "I know the Alchemist and Selene did it to protect us but… that doesn't make it any less painful… all this time the truth was right in front of us."

Sprx and Otto placed their hands on each of Nova's shoulders, Antauri and Gibson gave their team member sad looks. They understood why she was upset but they had to remind her that not all of their family members were gone. Antauri walked to her and gave her a gentle smile.

"But we haven't lost all of them Nova, we still have Chiro… he came back to us even if we didn't remember him and he didn't remember us."

"That's right," Sprx said. "Even after fifty years of sleeping and two years living in an orphanage the Kid knows where his place is… and that's with us."

"We are his family even if we're not complete and missing some people… we're still his family," Otto added.

"Oh you misguided fools!" a voice cried out.

The monkeys' eyes widen at the familiar sound of the voice, they turned to the Super Robot to see a disfigured dark form standing there with the Skeleton King's face attached to it. The monkeys immediately transformed their hands into their weapons and were in defense positions.

"Skeleton King!" Antauri exclaimed.

"That's right primate it's me."

"Why are you still here?" Gibson questioned.

"I cannot stay here long for I need to find a proper place to restore my power… but I will return for you all and the boy!"

"You didn't answer the question you bag of bones!" Sprx yelled. "Why are you here then if that's the case?"

"I came here to tell you something," Skeleton King replied. "As you know the Alchemist lost his sprit to the darkness."

"Don't you dare remind us of that!" Nova cried.

"That's not the important part filthy monkey! I just wanted you to know that if someone as pure as the Alchemist could lose that purity then what makes you think that it can't happen to young Chiro too?"

"You're wrong!" Antauri shouted.

"Am I? The fact that the boy is his son certainly doesn't help either… he's no different than his father at this point and history tends to repeat itself."

"No! You're so wrong about Chiro!" Nova said as she attempted to hit him.

The dark figure moved out of the way and reappeared on the opposite side. He was slowly fading from sight as more sunlight started to appear.

"Keep what I said in mind Monkey Team for you may never see Chiro again if you don't…"

The Skeleton King let out a dark chuckle as he disappeared, leaving the monkeys with looks of anger and frustration on their faces.

"How dare he say such things about Chiro," Nova said.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about that's for sure," Otto added.

"In any case we must make sure that Chiro never comes in contact with the Skeleton King alone, we must always stay by his side," Antauri stated.

"You took the words out of my mouth Antauri," Sprx replied. "Speaking of the Kid we should go wake him up now."

"Yes let's do that," Antauri said. "I'll go wake up, you all can make sure everything is ready for the morning."

The Monkey Team nodded their head before putting away their weapons. They quickly returned inside the Super Robot. Antauri walked to Chiro's room while the others got ready for breakfast. The fourteen year old was still sleeping peacefully as Antauri walked in.

"Time to wake up Chiro," Antauri said as he shook his shoulder.

The teenager stirred reminding the robotic simian of when he was a baby and when he held him for the first time.

"Hmmm… few more minutes Dad," Chiro muttered not realizing what he had said.

Antauri let out a small gasp as his eyes widen, he stopped shaking Chiro's shoulder. He couldn't believe what he had just said right now. Had he heard right? Did Chiro really mean that or was he thinking about the Alchemist? Either way it was enough to put a small smile on his face.

"Come on Chiro it's time for breakfast."

"Hmmm… fine… alright… I'm getting up."

Chiro sat up from the bed and stretched his arms while yawning. He looked to his second-in-command standing there with a smile on his face. For some reason this smile looked different from the other times Antauri would smile although he couldn't figure out why.

"Is something wrong Antauri?"

"No, there's nothing wrong but its morning and time to get up."

"Oh okay," Chiro responded as he left for the bathroom. "Antauri."

"Yes Chiro?"

"There's something I need to share with you and the others," Chiro stated. "It's something about my parents."

"Don't worry we can talk about it after breakfast is over," Antauri reassured.

"Okay see you in the kitchen then."

With that Chiro left the room and Antauri stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what Chiro had said in his sleep.

"I will protect you Chiro… you are my leader, friend, family… and son," Antauri whispered.

Antauri hoped that the Alchemist wouldn't have been upset over the fact that he was calling his son his own as well. He would keep what happened right now a small secret between him and Chiro… even if he didn't know it. He was fine with that though just as he was fine with Chiro thinking of him as a father figure. He left Chiro's room; his heart was filled with warmth as he approached the kitchen.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for our time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

 **Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in a while *bows head in apology***

The Hyperforce had finished their breakfast and Chiro decided to tell them what his news was. The news he had heard from his mother before she had to go back.

"Monkey Team, we have to go back to the house," Chiro announced.

"The house?" Otto questioned.

"What house Kid?" Sprx added.

"I mean the house where I grew up and lived with my parents and you guys," Chiro replied. "The house from our pasts."

More memories started to come back to the Monkey Team; they suddenly remembered the house Chiro was talking about. Indeed there had been a house they used to occupy whenever the Alchemist decided to take them home with him. Then Selene came into the picture and they found themselves spending more time at the house rather than the laboratory especially after Chiro was born. However, that started to change when Chiro had reached the age of nine. Suddenly they found themselves back at the laboratory with the Alchemist with Selene staying home with Chiro at the Alchemist's suggestion. Now they understood why he asked such a thing, he was trying to protect his wife and child while finishing the Monkey Team.

"I know which house you're talking about now," Nova commented. "The one where we used to live with…"

Nova was hesitant to finish her sentence, just the sound of the Alchemist's name brought pain to her heart. She wished they could go back when times were simpler and when the people they cared about were still a part of their lives.

"The Alchemist," Gibson finished her sentence. "Yes, I remember that house too. Such good memories."

"I know Monkey Team," Chiro said. "But Mom told me to do something before we left here. Apparently is located in the deeper part of the outskirts."

"She told you?" Antauri questioned.

"She told me after you guys went back to the real world, she told me that I have to find two journals in the old house we used to live in," Chiro explained. "One belonged to her and the other… belonged to my Dad."

It felt weird to address the Alchemist as his father, even if he addressed him as such before. The truth was still difficult to comprehend now that he was back in the real world. Not to mention the fact that he should have been an old man at this point in his life if not for the sleep chamber he had been placed in. He should have been sixty four years old to be correct… but he was only fourteen years old with the mentality of a fourteen year old at that.

"Two journals?" Nova questioned.

"Yes, I guess my parents used to document the days when they were together," Chiro assumed. "She said that if I wanted to know more about them then I would have to find them."

There was a moment of silence between the Hyperforce, the Monkey Team allowed what Chiro to say sink in. Antauri cleared his throat before turning to his leader; he gave him a gentle smile.

"Then we better make the arraignments to head there," Antauri stated. "If that house holds more answers to our pasts then we need to find it."

Chiro smiled back and nodded his head in agreement, he turned towards the others.

"Mom said that if we want to find the exact location of the house then we need to look to our memories,' Chiro explained. "We have to remember Monkey Team."

"I agree with the Kid," Sprx said.

"So do I," Nova added.

"But how do we find it? I mean I know we have to remember but this was years ago," Otto commented. "How can we be sure we know the exact location?"

"I have to agree with Otto on this one," Gibson replied. "As he said it has been years since we've been there."

"Then we have to remember together Monkey Team. It's the only way," Antauri said. "We must align our spirits together with the Power Primate, only then we can we find that location."

"Antauri's right," Chiro responded. "Monkey Team, join hands and let's combine our memories."

The robotic monkeys nodded their heads and took their hands into each other, Antauri held Chiro's hand while Chiro held his. They closed their eyes and allowed for their spirits to connect with each other. They looked deep into their memories to find the exact location of the house, so many memories flashed through their minds until the image of a small house came into view. A small two-story house with several windows, a front door and a back door and it was surrounded by some trees and bushed that held small flowers on them. They allows the memory to stay fresh in their minds… they had found the location!

They opened their eyes and let of their hands, they each stared at each other with looks of determination on their faces.

"We know where we need to go Monkey Team," Chiro stated quietly.

"I'll set the coordinates for the Super Robot," Otto replied.

"I'll pull the screen with the map of the outskirts up then," Gibson added.

The blue and green simians walked to their destinations, the others followed them to the control center. They sat on their assigned places and watched as the map came on the screen. A small red dot appeared on the map, showing the location of the house. The Super Robot started to move toward the destination it had been given. Chiro clutched onto his seat tightly as the Super Robot got closer to the location of the red dot. Many thoughts ran through his head as it did, he wondered what it is he would find in those journals. At this point he wasn't sure if there was anything that would surprise him concerning his past. He felt like he had already went through enough shock that would last him for years to come. The biggest shock obviously came when he found out that the Skeleton King was technically his father.

He shuddered at the thought of that… even if they were the same person at the same time they were not. The Skeleton King was not his father! The Alchemist was his father! The Skeleton King was the one who took his father away from his mother and him along with the Monkey Team. However, he never found out how the darkness managed to work its way to corrupt his father. All he knew was that it did.

"Chiro," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He perked up once he heard his name being called; he realized that the Super Robot had stopped moving. He looked up to see Antauri standing in front of him with his hand out to him.

"We are here Chiro,' he said.

"We are?" Chiro questioned.

"Yup sure are Kid," Sprx replied. "Let's get to that house."

"Right," Chiro said as he nodded and took Antauri's hand.

Antauri helped the fourteen year old from his seat and they went to their tubes followed by the rest of the Monkey Team. They exited out of the Super Robot's foot and saw what they came there for: the house. The vegetation around it had grown over and through it with several vines and other forms of plant life. It looked so different than it did years before… when life still occupied it. Their family. Chiro felt tears well up in his eyes but he held in the urge to cry. He couldn't allow his emotions to cloud his purpose for being there. He shook his head several times before walking closer to the house.

The robotic monkeys did nothing to stop him as they understood that this was very important to him. The boy had been through so much already and yet there was still more to come. They followed him as he touched the door knob. He was hesitant at first but he managed to work pass it. He opened the door wide open; he felt the breeze gently hit him. Waves of nostalgia hit him as well; he could feel the presence of both of his parents inside the house.

"Come on Monkey Team, let's start searching for those journals," Chiro stated.

The monkeys nodded their heads and they split up, all expect for Antauri who choose to stay by Chiro's side. Chiro smiled at this as he decided to look upstairs. He remembered that his parents' room was upstairs along with his own and two bathrooms. Downstairs was his father's office, the living room, the kitchen along with sleeping chambers for each of the monkeys. He went into his room first, cobwebs and dust decorated the furniture along with his old belongings. His stare became distinct, Antauri noticed this.

"Chiro," Antauri addressed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Antauri… just a little nostalgic," Chiro replied.

"I know this must be painful for you," Antauri commented. "Especially after all that has happened."

"I know… but I'm not the only one hurting Antauri, we guys must be feeling the same way too," Chiro said. "After all, the Alchemist was your creator. Not to mention that you all were with him longer than I was."

"But he was your father… that's a bond that is very precious and dear. A father and a son," Antauri responded. "I will admit that those feelings of hurt and sadness are with us at the moment but at least we can take consolation in one thing."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, the fact that you were safe that entire time means a lot to us especially when you're here with us. Your existence was a blessing back then and it still is now," Antauri said. "You're the last gift your parents left for us."

Chiro could feel his face turn a little red from Antauri's statements about his existence.

"You… you really think the others feel this way?" Chiro questioned.

"Of course they do," Antauri assured.

Chiro smiled in response before turning his attention back to the room, he began to look through the belongings along with Antauri. He came across old toys, children's books and some clothes that would have fitted a child. That's when realized that several things were missing.

"Antauri…" Chiro gasped.

"What is it Chiro?"

"Some of my toys and clothes are missing… the ones that were on the Skeleton King's ship!"

"What?" Antauri questioned as he stopped searching. "Are you sure Chiro?"

"Yes, it may have been a long time ago but I remember the things I had when I was a child. The stuff on the Skeleton King's ship came from here… why though? My dad isn't in control of his body when the Skeleton King is around… why would he take them if that's the case?"

"Perhaps the answer lies within what your mother said about your existence," Antauri deduced.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother said that as long as you exist then so do the Alchemist and her. What the mind may forget the heart will remember Chiro… the Alchemist loved you and maybe he wanted a way to remember you by during that time you were asleep."

"You think Dad was the one who took that stuff to his ship even though the Skeleton King was in control? Then that would mean that dad really is still in there!" Chiro cheered. "My Dad really didn't forget about me…"

Tears stared to flow out of his blue eyes but a smile was on his face. The happiness he felt at the fact that his father loved him even now despite the fact that he didn't know what had happened to his son after his corruption. Antauri gently smiled as well and took Chiro's hands into his own.

"Yes young one, even now he continues to hold his love for you and for your mother," Antauri stated. "Your father would be very proud of you."

"He'd be proud of you guys too," Chiro commented. "You guys are heroes… you protect people just like he wanted."

"You're a hero too Chiro, all the more reason to be even more proud of you."

Chiro nodded his head slowly and clutched onto Antauri's hands tighter. Antauri could feel his heart warm at the sight of Chiro smiling; he was much like the Alchemist in that respect.

"Let's go check my parents' room now," Chiro said.

"Indeed," Antauri responded.

The leader and the second in command of the Hyperforce left the room and went into the other one. Once they entered they immediately began to search for the journals, they went through the belongings as quickly as they could until Chiro felt something on the floor. He felt that one floor board was different from the others. Curious he started to mess with the floor board until it popped out of its place.

"Antauri I think I found something."

Antauri turned around and went to the spot Chiro was sitting next to, he saw how Chiro had lifted the floor board out of its place along with something hiding there. Chiro placed his hand down into the space and felt something. He grabbed it and pulled it out. There in his hand was a small book with a flower marker in between the pages. There was some handwriting on the front of the cover, it read: _Selene._

"Mom's journal!" Chiro gasped. "She hid it under the floor board."

"Good work Chiro," Antauri stated. "Let's return to the others and see if they've had any luck with locating the other journal."

"Right."

They quickly went down the stairs and were greeted by the sight of the monkeys surrounding Gibson.

"Monkey Team what is it?" Chiro asked.

They looked up with looks of shock on their faces.

"It's the Alchemist's journal," Gibson said as he held up the book.

"His handwriting is all over it," Nova added.

"Then we have found what we came here to look for then," Chiro said. "Hyperforce back to the Super Robot."

"You heard Chiro let's go," Antauri stated.

They went back to the Super Robot as fast as they could, all were eager to see what was inside the journals. However, Nova stopped running once she saw something familiar on the floor. It was covered by another book and some sheets of paper but she recognized what it was. She quickly picked it up but made sure to take it out of the broken frame it was held in. It was a picture of the monkeys before their robotic upgrades surrounding the Alchemist and Selene. But what really caught her attention was the small object Selene held in her arms, it was a newborn Chiro. The Alchemist had his hands on the small bundle as well… all of them had looks of happiness on their faces. She held in the urge to cry as she saw her team members getting farther away from the house. She hugged the picture before folding it and taking it with her. She followed the rest of the Hyperforce back to the Super Robot.

Chiro quickly entered the Super Robot with the monkeys traveling behind him, once inside he went to Gibson's laboratory. It was the place where they all could see the journals. Chiro clutched onto his mother's journal tightly while Gibson held onto his father's with a protective nature. They reached Gibson's laboratory and they placed the journals onto the table. Each of them stared at the books with anticipation.

"Alright Monkey Team let's see what we're missing from our pasts," Chiro said.

Chiro decided to look at his mother's journal first; he reached for the journal and started to lift the cover. _Day 1_... the first words appeared.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

 _Day 1_

 _Today marks the first day of my new life with the man I love. We have a new house to celebrate our new marriage… I've never been so happier in my entire life. The Alchemist has treated me so kindly; every moment I spend with him is like a dream. A dream that has come true._

 _I'll never forget that marvelous wedding he planned for us; I especially enjoyed the fact that the monkeys were a part of it as well. I know our marriage will bring nothing but happiness to us and to the monkeys. I plan to record every day in this journal of mine, I don't want to forget a single detail of our marriage and new life together. I look forward to writing again tomorrow._

"She was really happy," Chiro commented.

"Of course she was," Otto replied. "She was always happy, even the littlest thing made her smile."

"She was a very kind woman," Nova added. "Keep reading Chiro."

"Okay."

 _First Visit_

 _It's the monkeys' first visit to our house; I was so excited to hear that the Alchemist wanted to bring them over. He even built sleep chambers for all of them before their visit, what a thoughtful man he is. It was funny to see Otto and Sprx play around, I can tell that they liked it. Gibson was inspecting everything in the house, that's the little genius in him though. Nova enjoyed looking through the pictures we had set up in every room; I've noticed how much she loves things like that. Antauri and Mandarin looked around as well and gave us their approval; it amazes me how much they can say with no words._

 _Overall I call today a success. The Alchemist and I have decided what days they can come over and stay here. They'll go between the house and the laboratory, I understand though. The Alchemist has been doing intensive research on how to perfect his creations. Needless to say I have enjoyed their company and their presence in our home, may we make more memories in this house together as a family._

"I remember that time," Nova said. "The house was brand new and yet it already felt like home."

Chiro looked at his teammate; she had a small smile on her face as she recalled that memory. Chiro couldn't help but smile back at her. He kept reading after that, he read through the pages where Selene had written details about how she decorated the home. The Hyperforce smiled at how her personality shined through such actions.

 _Little Surprises_

 _It has been a week since we moved into our house, how time seems to fly by fast. Pretty soon there will be more days, then more weeks and hopefully more years. Time spent together… that's all I want. I have found my joy in the world. It seems like every day I learn something new about my beloved as well as the monkeys. Little surprises that make me smile._

 _I spend my days in my house or in the laboratory watching my husband in his work or spending time with the monkeys. I find myself getting more fascinated with those little ones and with the world my husband works in. I wonder what kind of little surprises he finds there, maybe one day I'll find out._

"We're finding little surprises even today," Antauri stated. "We keep learning new things about each other."

"I think so too Antauri," Chiro replied.

He looked at the next page.

 _Other Worlds_

 _I've been thinking about asking the Alchemist to teach me about his work. I've been finding myself more fascinated with the worlds of science and magic ever before we were married. My husband lives in a world where only he can comprehend the complexity of it all. I wish to be there by his side during times like this._

 _I wonder who other worlds lie beyond ours. The world of magic. The world of science. What other secrets does this universe hold? Will my beloved ever be able to unlock all of them? I guess only time will tell._

"That's how she saved me," Chiro commented with sadness in his tone. "Little did she know what she would have done with those new abilities."

"She did what she thought was best for you Chiro," Gibson replied.

"I know and I know that she loved me enough to save me even though she couldn't save herself," he added. "Let's find out more."

Chiro read through more pages of his mother's journal. She talked about the times she spent with the Monkey Team and the activities they did together.

 _Clever Monkeys_

 _The monkeys are growing mentally; they're becoming more aware of their surroundings. They've been mimicking other's actions. They watch the Alchemist and me and repeat our actions. During my time with them I have learned that these simians are more different than could have ever imagined. They grow every day it seems. Their abilities are extending into a world outside of their own. They watch, they learn and they repeat._

 _These monkeys are very sentient beings indeed. They feel everything just like we do, they share emotions with each other and they understand everything that's around them. What clever little monkeys they are. I'm being to think that these monkeys will be capable of doing things that no human could ever do._

The next pages talked more about the monkeys, Selene documented how she was learning more about then as time passed. She talked about each affected her life and how they were different from each other.

 _Roles_

 _The monkeys are starting to find their roles amongst their team; the Alchemist says it is only natural for them to do so. Apparently they were doing such things even before I met him; he has studied all that he can about each of them. I find myself doing the exact same thing. Each monkey has their own personality, their own style and their own individuality. I am amazed on how human these monkeys seem to be at times. They're even more human than humans I have encountered before._

 _What will they become in the future? My husband has dreams for each of them and for them as a team. The Monkey Team, that's their official title. I know that they will only continue to grow as time passes. I hope that I can be there during that time._

The Hyperforce smiled at the sound of the title Selene gave to them. More pages were turned, Chiro read passed parts that talked about more moment Selene had with the Monkey Team along with the Alchemist. The pages added up to a year's experience.

 _A Wonderful Year_

 _It's already been a year since the Alchemist and I got married. It's also been a year since we've settled into our house and started our family together with the monkeys. It truly has been a wonderful year and one to remember. The atmosphere around this family is so peaceful as well as caring; a family that I hope will stay together and still be as strong as we are now. I know that will happen, we all love this family too much. It can't be torn apart. I hope to have many more years with this family and create new memories together._

"We did create more memories with her and the Alchemist thankfully," Sprx commented.

"We sure did," Otto responded.

Chiro nodded his head at them but as soon as he turned to the other page he felt his heart skip a beat once he saw the title of it. Mandarin. The monkeys saw why he had stopped and their faces were filled with worry over what Selene could have written about the orange simian.

"Should I?" Chiro questioned.

"Yes Chiro," Antauri said. "Please keep reading."

The robotic simians nodded their heads and Chiro turned back to the page.

 _Mandarin_

 _As I have stated before the monkeys are starting to find their roles in their team. However, I hope that those roles don't ever take over their lives or ruin their relationships with the others. While I do love and care about all of them I find myself more detached from one monkey. Mandarin… the orange monkey. His role is leader of the monkeys, that's the role he was given. But it doesn't surprise me. Out of all the monkeys he is the strongest, both mentally and physically. Not to mention the fact that he is the oldest, the Alchemist told me so himself. He feels like it is his duty to keep all the monkeys in line._

 _I watch him doing things like this all the time; I hope one day he understands that he is a part of a team. They need to work together if they want to get things done. I want him to realize this._

"Even back then he was still the same it seems," Chiro said.

"I guess there was no changing Mandarin," Nova replied.

"Maybe he would have been a jerk no matter what happened," Sprx added.

Chiro turned his attention back page and flipped over some, he saw that there were more pages that had the monkey's names as titles.

 _Antauri_

 _Antauri, his role is the second- in-command I believe. He's always by Mandarin's side and acts as the voice of reason. He's the one that the monkeys listen to it seems. He's so quiet most of the time but he does show his care in other ways. A smile from him makes me feel happy and I get a warm feeling inside my spirit whenever he does. He does have his little quirks though, he tries to act serious most of the time but I know that he has them. I think that's what makes him cute though._

"She was right Antauri," Chiro stated. "You do have your quirks."

"Very funny Chiro," Antauri added with a smile.

 _Gibson_

 _Gibson, the scientist of the group. He's always finding new ways to challenge himself or calculate equations given to him. He enjoys helping out my husband when it comes to his experiments and work. I can't help but give him a pat on the back whenever he does something like this. He looks very proud of himself when I do so. He likes spending time reading books as well; his intelligence is off the charts by both simian and human standards._

Gibson blushed a little once he heard what Selene had written about him.

"Well… that was very kind of her to say," Gibson said.

 _Sprx_

 _Sprx, the comedic one. He's such a joy to have around. He never fails to make me laugh with his crazy antics. It seems like he's good at making a bad day turn into a good one. Despite this though he's a very brave little monkey he shows his courage from time to time. I admire that about him, funny yet tough when he needs to be. Also, I think he may have some feelings for Nova._

"Well that's no secret," Sprx said sarcastically while looking at Nova.

Nova blushed at this and turned from him.

 _Nova_

 _Nova, her role is the muscle. Despite being the only girl in the group she has proven that she can be just as tough as a boy. She does what she thinks is right and wants to protect everyone she cares about. Even though she's the tough one she's also got a soft spot. I love to see her around the Alchemist, she really loves him. Much like a daughter loves her father. I also think she may have feelings for Sprx as well._

Nova smiled at Selene's words about her, she had grown fond of the human woman just as she was fond of the Alchemist. But when she heard the comments about her crush she too blushed.

"Awww you do care," Sprx said.

"Can it Sparky," Nova replied.

"Oh yeah Mom you were right on that one, they were made for each other," Chiro whispered to himself.

 _Otto_

 _Otto, the mechanic of the monkeys. He loves to work with machinery even if it's broken. Just using tools is enough for him. I think it's funny whenever he shows his intelligence off, proof that big things come in small packages. He's a little cute one as well since he loves to play games with the others along with making people smile._

The green simian had a smile on his face when he heard Chiro read his mother's words about him. He jumped up in the air several times as well.

"She thought I was cute," he said happily.

Chiro turned to the next page.

 _Pictures_

 _I have started putting up more pictures In our house. The pictures contain the monkeys with me and my husband. They show us in the laboratory, in the house or outside in general. When I love at these pictures I see the memories we made. Each picture holds an important memory, a memory frozen in time. Smiles are shown in every one which warms my heart to see. Our family. I like to put them all around the house just to make sure there's not a space left empty. Many more pictures will be taken and more moments in our lives will be forever frozen in paper. Proof of our love._

More pages were filled with the house and the days the Monkey Team stayed over there. Chiro kept reading until another page caught his attention.

 _Mysterious Illness_

 _I have been feeling unwell lately, I don't know why. I find myself too sick to get out of bed these days. I cannot eat the things I desire even though I hunger for it. The Alchemist is as kind as ever, he puts me before his work. We find ourselves staying more at the house lately than at the laboratory. He takes care of me by making me meals that I can eat properly and not have to worry about vomiting up later. The monkeys have stayed by my side through these times as well. I wish they didn't worry so much, it pains me to see them going through such emotions. Otto and Nova have been leaving me cards that tell me to get well and that they love me. I can't help but hug them when they do things like this._

 _Well I hope that this illness goes away soon, I don't want to keep them worried. I appreciate their concern as well as their love though. I hope the next time I write in here that I am able to leave the bed._

"I wonder…" Gibson whispered.

"Maybe she was…" Otto muttered.

Chiro couldn't but wonder too, her symptoms sounded familiar. He flipped though more pages that discussed how her sudden illness affected her and the rest of her family.

 _Feeling Better_

 _I am finally able to get out of bed even though my husband wishes that I do not overexert myself. He's such a worrier but I love him anyway. I don't want him to continue to worry about me now since I feel better. I want him to be able to continue his work but he keeps worrying about me. So I made a deal with him, I promised that if he went back to the laboratory I would stay inside the house until he got back. Even though he didn't want to agree with it he soon gave in. He went back to the laboratory early this morning and I kept my end of the deal. I am still inside the house but at least I'm not stuck in bed anymore._

 _I can't help but wonder what caused my sudden sickness though. I was feeling fine the day before then all of a sudden I feel as if my body is at war with itself. I guess I'll never know though since it went away as quickly as it came. Still, one can't help but wonder._

"I guess she was…" Nova said.

"That means…" Sprx commented.

"She had to have been…" Antauri deduced.

 _Important News_

 _I have discovered something every important today, I found out why I was feeling unwell a few weeks ago. I have never been so happy. I have wonderful news to share with the Alchemist and as well the monkeys._

 _I am pregnant. In my womb right now is the child of the Alchemist and me. Our child, I am only three months along at the moment. Our family is getting bigger. I must hurry over to the laboratory to tell them._

"She was pregnant with Chiro," Nova stated. "I knew it."

"So did we," the others said in unison.

"I was with her at these moments," Chiro said.

He looked though her words.

 _Celebration_

 _The Alchemist has decided to throw a big celebration in honor of our unborn child. The monkeys can't stop jumping in the air over this joyous occasion. They're happy that they're going to have a new little playmate and family member._

 _I can't wait until our child is born. There are so many things he or she has to see in this world. They'll have a chance at life and a chance to be what they want to be. I know it won't be an easy road when it comes to raising a child especially with our kind of live but we're always up for the challenge. It's because of this that we're still together and are love is still strong. Strong enough to make a child. I want to watch our child grow alongside the monkeys, I know that they will do everything they can to protect him or her. Just like we will._

Chiro smiled over how happy his family was to hear that he was going to be born.

 _Boy or Girl_

 _One thing that is both funny and maybe a little frustrating about having a baby is not knowing the gender. In all honesty the Alchemist and I don't care whether if it's a boy or a girl, as long as the baby is born healthy and happy we're fine with which ever gender. They monkeys feel the same way but that doesn't mean that they won't try to make a challenge out of it. It's mainly Otto, Sprx, Gibson and Nova making bets on what gender the baby is. Otto and Gibson say it's a girl while Sprx and Nova say it's a boy. I think this is the first time Sprx and Nova have ever agreed on anything. They've wagered with their toys or the foods they like to eat. I won't lie it's amusing to watch but they want the baby to be born healthy and happy as well._

 _I'm sure no what gender it is the baby will always be loved and be surrounded by people who care about him or her. But until the baby is born I guess it's okay to have a little fun with the idea of having a boy or girl._

The fourteen year old leader let out a small chuckle over the gender bet the monkeys had made.

"I guess we did agree on something Sprx," Nova said.

"I guess we did," Sprx replied.

"Aw man we lost the bet," Otto whined.

 _Decorating_

 _When we first moved into the house my husband gave me all the freedom I wanted when it came to decorating. He said that as long as I was happy he was happy. Well now it's time to start decorating the baby's room, the Alchemist is helping me this time. For now we're sticking with neutral colors for the baby's room. He's been making new furniture for the room while I've been finding myself busy with making the toys for the baby along with some clothes. The Monkey Team has been helping with the painting. They've been painting the walls along with making other decorations for the room._

 _So far everyone's done a fantastic job. I can't wait to see what it looks like when it's completely done. I hope the baby will like it just as much as we do._

"I know I did," Chiro commented.

Selene recorded the days of her pregnancy; she talked about how the monkeys loved to feel her stomach. They also liked to hear the baby inside her womb. She also wrote about the quiet moment she would have with her unborn child. During those times she would talk to the baby and rub her stomach gently. She wrote everything during those nine months.

 _Nine Months_

 _It's been nine months already, the Alchemist and my child is almost ready to come into the world. I can't wait for him or her to join our family. What will they look like? What will they like? Will they be like the Alchemist or me? Will they love the monkeys as much as their parents do? There are so many questions running through my mind when it comes to this child. Well luckily I'm about to find the answers to these questions soon. More than anything I want to hold my beloved's child in my arms, to show them love and to watch them grow up. Having a child with someone you love is a very warm feeling. A feeling that you can only experience during an occasion such as this._

 _No matter what happens and no matter how our child grows up I know that my husband and I will always love him or her. We will always be there by their side and guide them in situations they have trouble with. To my child, we are here and we are waiting for you._

As soon as he flipped to the next page he knew what to expect. He was right. On the next page was his name as the title.

 _Chiro_

 _He is here. He's finally here with us. Our child has been born. A boy… a boy named Chiro. That's the name my husband decided for him. It means "hero" is the Japanese language. The Alchemist has told me that's what he wants our child to be. A hero. A hero like the Monkey Team. We knew he was going to destined for greatness and we couldn't be any happier with the fact that we were chosen to be his parents. We have waited so long for him, he's perfect. His black hair, his rosy cheeks, his blue eyes and pale skin. Everything about him is perfect._

 _The Monkey Team absolutely adore him; they took turns holding him in their arms. The love and care they had in their eyes as they did so was wonderful. I know that they're going to be good family members to him. Looks like Nova and Sprx won the bet. Sorry Gibson and Otto._

"I was born," Chiro whispered to himself. "Thank you for allowing me to existence… Mom, Dad."

He flipped the page to see two pages that were related to each other since they concerned him and his parents.

 _Father and Son_

 _It's so beautiful to watch my husband and newborn son interact with each other. The love my husband's eyes hold every time he looks at our son it so amazing. He absolutely adores our son; he never misses out an opportunity to spend time with him. Simply holding him brings a smile to his face. Every time he cries in the middle of the night he's always the first one up to comfort him. He'll rock him until he falls back asleep and stays with him even after that. He says he likes to watch him when he's sleeping; the peaceful look on both of their faces is majestic. Father and so bonding over little moments like this is something to watch and to observe. A father and a son bond._

 _Mother and Son_

 _I've been spending as much time as I can with our son, he's such a little bundle of joy. That's what he brings me: joy. I like to watch being curious about the world. His beautiful blue eyes seem to hold a lot of mystery as well as experience. He has so many things to see about this world and not just our world but others as well. With a curious mind like his I know he will do well. His tiny hands fit into my own, whenever he holds onto it tightly my heart beats a little faster. He is perfect in so many ways, I will never doubt that and I won't allow anyone else to think otherwise. He may have his flaws when he grows up but that's what makes him perfect. Perfect ironically isn't perfect. A mother and a son bond._

Now that he had his memories back he treasure those moment he would have with each of his parents. The next few pages talked about Chiro's milestones as he grew up. The pride Selene had as she wrote everything down was evident.

 _Talking_

 _Chiro made his first milestone today, he said his first word. Monkey, that was the first word that he spoke. It made me giggle, it was so adorable to hear him say that and for it to be his first word. The Alchemist let out a chuckle as well but nevertheless we congratulated our child for such a memorable occasion. The monkeys seem to enjoy the fact that was his first word. I think to them that means that he loves them just as much as they love him._

 _Now it seems like he can't stop calling everyone and everything that. He calls my husband and I monkey, each one of the monkeys is a monkey, he calls his stuffed animals' monkey, his clothes are monkey and so on. It's so adorable and too cute to watch. May we all get the chance to see the other milestones Chiro will pass._

 _First Steps_

 _Another milestone has been made by our child, he took his first steps and into his father's arms. He was a little nervous and scared when he first tried to walk on his own, he was worried about falling down. He's tried to walk several times before but he always ended up falling and crying afterwards. We would always have to comfort him when he did this. However, instead of me or the Alchemist helping him to gain his balance today it was someone else doing that. It was Antauri. Yes the little simian took the liberty of helping our child. He gently held Chiro's small hands and helped him walk the first several steps with him until Antauri gradually let go of him. As before Chiro was a little scared when Antauri started to let go of him but Antauri reassured him that he was there and gave the little one a gentle smile. It was heartwarming to their interaction, Chiro then walked into the Alchemist's arms. Cheers were made and the monkeys gave Chiro hugs. Chiro giggled at the attention he was receiving. .I noticed that Antauri had a look of pride in his eyes as he watched Chiro._

 _At times like these I can't imagine life without the monkeys, they have made our family something unique but at the same time normal. I know Chiro will feel the same way as he ages, even now I think he knows that and appreciates the fact that the monkeys are a part of his life._

 _Happy First Birthday_

 _Chiro's a year old already. How time flies, especially when everyday feels like a new adventure. The Alchemist and I made him a small chocolate cake with colors that matched the monkeys. In the middle was a single candle. The monkeys cheered and encouraged the little one as he did his best to blow out the candle. Chiro enjoyed eating the cake as well as wearing in on his face and hands. The Monkey Team helped me when it came time for him to open his presents. Like all babies he loved playing with the wrapping paper more than the actual present. Otto and Sprx joined him when he was playing with all the colorful pieces of paper. Nova made him a little crown made out of the wrapping and tissue paper she collected. Gibson made Chiro some paper airplanes; he wouldn't stop giggling as they flew in the air. Antauri and Mandarin watched Chiro and made sure he didn't hurt himself as he had fun._

 _Overall, I call today a great success. By the time the party was over Chiro was dozing off in his father's arms. A smile was on his face as we put him to bed. I know he had a great time today and I hope that he will never forget about it. I hope we never forget all the good memories we have made together as a family._

 _Laboratory Visit_

 _The Alchemist has brought Chiro over to the laboratory for the first time. He always wanted to bring our son here but he wanted to wait until Chiro was a little older. Chiro's eyes widen as soon as he saw the machinery and equipment. My husband wasted no time showing Chiro all of the things that were in the laboratory. He even got Chiro to say some of the names and words that were associated with the laboratory._

 _I wonder if Chiro will have the same interests as his father, I remember when he was a newborn I always said that his eyes were full of curiosity. Curiosity and now that I think about it... wonder. Such attributes will allow his mind to be open to so many possibilities. The Alchemist agrees with me when it comes to these characteristics about our child. WE will continue to bring Chiro to the laboratory along with the monkeys. After all this entire place is a part of Chiro's heritage along with his life._

All of those memories couldn't be replaced, Chiro knew that and he was happy. Even if it was for a little while he was glad that for a while his parents were with him for his first milestones.

 _Chiro See, Chiro Do_

 _As Chiro grows older he seems to be following in the Monkey Team's footsteps. Whenever they train or do anything of the sort he watches them and mimics their movements. It's gotten to the point where Nova is his main trainer now. She's only teaching him the basic forms though as she doesn't want him to get hurt but nevertheless I think she's just happy with being able to spend more time with him. She practically adores that child, they all do. However, it's not just training that Chiro mimics. He also tries to hang upside down but then he realizes that he doesn't have a tail like the monkeys. Once again that's when the monkeys find a way to make him feel included. Sprx likes to hold onto him and hang upside with Chiro in his arms. Luckily the monkeys are stronger than they look. Chiro doesn't stop giggling in times like this, Sprx doesn't either. Chiro's been finding himself fascinated with the equations Gibson works out on his own. The blue simian had been teaching Chiro about such equations along with other topics. Even if he doesn't speak the same language as Chiro he understands. Chiro understands what Gibson is explaining, this always fascinates me. Otto is the main source of comfort and play for Chiro though. He enjoys making him laugh along with getting into mischief with him. Mandarin focuses more on Chiro's abilities it seems, he finds ways to test out what Chiro is capable of. I don't know whether or not this is a good thing or a bad thing. But Chiro seems to like spending time with Mandarin so I don't mind. Antauri…. where do I begin with Antauri? It seems like Antauri is always the one who know what Chiro wants or how he is feeling even before we do. I don't know how to explain it but Antauri just always seems to know. Chiro always seems to know what Antauri is thinking and feeling too._

 _The Alchemist and my son is a very special child, we knew that from the moment he was born and even before then. The way he interacts with the world around him is such an interesting experience to watch and learn from. It's almost like Chiro lives in a world only he can understand, his existence proves my point. There are so many worlds out there that may never be entirely known but one thing's for sure Chiro is definitely living in one of them._

"Awww Chiro you were such a cute kid," Otto cooed.

"He still is," Nova added.

"Guys," Chiro whined as he blushed. "You're embarrassing me."

"That's an important part of being a family Chiro," Antauri replied.

"Antauri not you too," Chiro said.

"Well, now that we now that Chiro is indeed cute," Gibson stated with a sly smile on his face.

"Gibson!" Chiro whined.

"What else did she write?" Gibson asked.

"Well let's see," Chiro stated.

 _What is a Hero?_

 _Today Chiro asked us what a hero is, the Alchemist was very thrilled when he asked. As a father I know he was eager to explain to our child why he was special and what his destiny was. My husband told him that a hero is someone who puts others before themselves, someone who wants to do the right thing and fights for what is right, someone who cares about all living things. He also told Chiro that he was destined for greatness; he went into detail about why he was named Chiro. Our son had stars in his eyes as the Alchemist told him all of this. Another important detail he added was why the monkeys were created in the first place. My husband always wanted the monkeys to become heroes and to protect the universe from evil beings._

 _After all of this Chiro stated that he was going to become a hero when he grew up and that he wanted to be a part of the Monkey Team when this happens. Our child is determined to be what we hope we would become. We are very proud of Chiro and we know he will be the ultimate force of good._

Chiro wished he could've told his mother that he now understood what it was like to be a hero. But his mother always knew things even before he could tell her so maybe she knew that he knew already. He hoped she did but he knew that she was proud of him no matter what. More pages talked about Chiro's childhood and about the moments he had with his family.

The next pages went into detail about how the Alchemist was continuing his project concerning the Monkey Team.

 _Building New Armor_

 _The Alchemist has gathered all the material he needs in order to complete his project regarding the Monkey Team. He wants to build them armor that will not only protect them give them abilities that no human has ever possessed. With this they will become the protectors of the universe and defend it as a team._

 _My husband has decided that the monkeys will be organic but at the same time robotic. Robotic simians. I'm sure no one else has ever heard of such a project but that's what the Alchemists wants. I will support him with his work and encourage him to move forward with his plans. I wonder what these monkeys will be like after such upgrades._

 _Weaponry_

 _My husband is now working on the weapons of the Monkey Team. He decided that the monkeys will be able to summon their weapons through their hands. Each monkey will have a different weapon and each weapon has its role. I have seen what they look like and I also know which pair of weapons will belong to who. I must say the weapons fit each monkey's personality. I only get more curious as time passes with my husband's project. The final result will definitely be one to see._

Chiro stopped reading once he saw the title of the page after these.

 _Something Wrong_

 _I was home with Chiro today; my husband went to his laboratory as usual. But today was different, something different happened._

 _The Alchemist came home with a worried look on his face, as soon as he walked through the door he hugged me and Chiro tightly. It was as if he was worried that something was going to take us away. I asked him what was wrong but he said it was nothing, he added that he was just happy to see us. I decided not to ask any more since I didn't want to make him sad in anyway. But still I wonder what happened at the laboratory._

"My dad…" Chiro whispered. "It's starting to happen."

"The Skeleton King is at work," Antauri commented.

 _Acting Strange_

 _I didn't want to say it out loud so I will do as I always do and write it. Something is wrong with my husband. Lately he's been acting strange. He's acting in a way that isn't normally him. He doesn't do things he used to anymore. Before he always told me when he would be home if he went to the laboratory by himself. But now he never does and there are time when he doesn't come home at all. Sometimes he forgets to spend time with Chiro which leaves our child distraught. He's also been muttering stuff to himself lately. I can never catch what he is saying but it sounds like nonsense most of the time. He spends most of his time in the laboratory these days as well, saying that he needs to continue his work. He has never put work before his family._

 _What is causing him to act this way?_

"I remember those days," Chiro said. "He was acting different… I didn't like it."

"None of us did," Gibson responded. "He was beginning to change for the worst."

Chiro read more of Selene's journal, the further he got the more heartbreaking it became. She talked about his father's sudden change in attitude and how their family life was different than it was before. He knew that his father was slowly becoming the Skeleton King. The next pages were proof of that.

 _Recurring Nightmares_

 _I am glad whenever my husband comes home these days although I will say me and Chiro have been seeing less of the Monkey Team. I keep telling our son that we must respect his father's work but in all honesty I'm having trouble following what I say. I want things to go back to the way they were, back when we were closer and when there were no secrets. I feel as if my husband is hiding something from me and I fear it is something bad. His recurring nightmares are proof of that. Whenever he sleeps he screams and sweats like there's no tomorrow. When he wakes up it takes him a while to realize that he's home and once he does he cries on my shoulder. I have never seen him look so scared and sad before. It's gotten to the point where he looks exhaustion and ready to faint, this can't go on. I'm afraid of what will happen if it does._

 _My dear husband I wish you would tell me what's going on. I want to know what is haunting your waking and sleeping moments. Maybe I can help you. Please… please just tell me. I am your wife and I want to be there for you. So does our son._

 _Worry and Concern_

 _My worry and concern only increases every time my husband comes home. His eyes hold great mystery as to what is happening with him. I fear he has entered a world where I truly cannot reach him even if I have knowledge of both the science and magic worlds he also possesses. My worry and concern also falls on Chiro. Our little nine year old son is so confused as to why his father is acting this way and why he doesn't see his monkey friends anymore. He's says that he misses his family… his father and the Monkey Team. I want to talk to my husband about this but he's never here now it seems. The house has never felt so empty and void of life before. The only thing my son and me have left of them all are the pictures that hang on our walls._

 _Why is this happening to us?_

 _Is It Too Late?_

 _Is it too late? My husband has not been home for some time now. He never stops by, I want to respect his work but at the same time I want my family back. Everything is changing for the worst. I'm going to go see him today and I'm taking Chiro with me. Maybe we'll find out what he's been hiding from us. For his sake and the sake of this family I hope so._

Chiro turned to the next page and saw nothing else was written after this one. He immediately knew why that was. His mother had met her death at the hands of the Skeleton King as well as his father. The day he lost both of his parents and well as the Monkey Team then forgot about it. Tears leaked out of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"That's all she wrote," Chiro said sadly. "We all know what happens next."

The Monkey Team looked at their leader with sad eyes, Chiro closed the journal and held it close to himself. It was as if he was afraid of someone taking it away from him just like his parents and the life he had before.

"Well… at least I still have one thing from the past," Chiro commented.

"What's that Kid?" Sprx asked.

"You guys," he replied with a small smile.

"We have you too Chiro," Antauri said. "Don't forget what I said about that."

"Thanks and I won't," he replied. "I guess we should start looking at Dad's journal. Maybe there's something that Mom was missing. Maybe we'll learn how he became the Skeleton King. You guys ready for this?"

"Bring it on," Sprx said.

"We've come too far to turn back now," Gibson responded.

"Let's do it," Otto added.

"Ready when you are," Nova replied

"Proceed Chiro," Antauri stated.

"Get ready then," Chiro said with a look of determination on his face.

Chiro put his mother's journal beside his father's and lifted the Alchemist's journal. He opened the cover and the first words appeared… they were the same as before… _Day 1._

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

 _Day 1_

 _The first day of my marriage to Selene… words cannot describe what I feel so I think I will write it down instead. I remember when it was not too long ago that it was just me and the monkeys. I never thought I find such a wonderful woman to be my wife but I have. She's everything I ever wanted in a significant other. She smart, funny and has an open mind to the world of possibilities. She understands my work as well as the monkeys; she respects all of us and treats them as if they were her own family. We are now one big family and I hope we will always be one._

"He was just as happy as she was," Chiro commented.

He immediately saw that his father's journal was different from his mother's. There were smaller pieces of paper stuck on several of the pages. They were notes that his father had taken during his research as well as little things in his personal life. He also saw sketches of the monkeys throughout the journal along with a log date set for the activities the monkeys did. Such activities were training, eating, sleeping, studying, health check-ups and spare time. He could tell that his father made sure to document every moment of the monkey's lives. He read the notes.

 _*Find a new way for Sprx and Nova to get along._

 _*Mandarin needs extra time to relax._

 _*Monkeys will spend half of their time at laboratory and half at the house._

 _*Make sure to give Otto his medicine before bed._

"He wrote a lot about you guys," Chiro said.

"Indeed," Gibson replied.

"He was like our father too," Nova whispered.

Chiro heard her comment and he was sure that his father felt the same way about them. After all they were with his father way before he and his mother were in the picture. To the Alchemist the monkeys were his children and he took care of them just like a father would do to his child. Chiro now understood why the Alchemist was such a great father; he had practice before he came along. He smiled at that thought. He turned the page to show several diagrams of the monkey's anatomy as well as equations dealing with upgrades and combining technology and organic life forms.

"These were his plans for us," Otto said.

"Obviously," Gibson commented. "The technology described here is the same kind that we're made out of."

"He had everything planned from the very beginning," Nova stated.

"Smart guy," Sprx added.

Antauri nodded his head in response as did Chiro. He continued to look at the journal until he came across several pages with his mother's pictures on them.

"Mom…" Chiro whispered.

The Monkey Team saw the look in their leader's eyes. They recognized it as a look of longing and wanting something. They knew that Chiro was missing his mother as well as his father, especially now that he knew who they were and now that he was reading through their journals.

"Hey Kid," Sprx addressed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Chiro responded. "I'm fine, just a little absorbed in reading that's all."

"We understand Chiro," Nova said.

"Thanks," he replied.

Chiro flipped through the pages and saw more pictures of his mother with her name spelled in different fonts and styles. There were also sketches of her; his father was a good drawer. Whenever there was a hand drawn picture he made sure to capture every detail of what he was drawing. He saw that there were notes on his mother as well. He chuckled as he read some of them.

 _*Remember wedding anniversary._

 _*Allow Selene to handle the decorating._

 _*Cook Selene's favorite dish tonight._

The last note caught his attention.

 _*Make sure that Selene is getting the proper care during her pregnancy._

He smiled; his father really did love his mother. He remembered how his mother had said that his father was always one to worry when it came to her. It also showed that he cared for him even before he was born. He saw that the next page was a long entry with his mother's name as the title along with another drawing of her and this time she was surrounding by flowers.

 _Selene_

 _Selene is my wife. The woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with, she's not like other people either. Selene is special. She's unique. It has to be her. In all of my life I have never seen a woman like her, from her blue eyes to her long black hair to her rosy cheeks._

 _I'll never forget the first day I laid eyes on her; it was an accidental meeting really. Or maybe there was more to it than that. Maybe it was destiny that Selene and I were to meet. Before I met her I never saw myself as the marrying type, I didn't think I could make a woman happy due to my work and research not to mention the monkeys. If I was to meet someone I would have wanted that person to be accepting so many things. I know that sounds selfish of me and maybe it is but that's what my hope was. I thought it was too much to ask for but apparently fate has strange ways of working seeing as how I have meet someone like that. Selene is that person. Not only that but her open mind allows her to see things normal people wouldn't see. She sees the goodness in everything. The monkeys are examples of that; she sees what I see in them. They have souls, personalities, feelings and lives. She accepts them as a part of the family because they are family. She likes to observe each and every one of them._

 _The monkeys appreciate her and they dote on her just as much as I do. To them she is the first person to accept them beyond this laboratory. She sees the potential in each of them as well. She knows that they will become great heroes one day. I'm glad that she does and that she agrees with my goal. I want to protect this universe by giving it guardians… heroes. She wants that for them too._

 _Selene is a very smart woman because of her open mind. She likes to read the books I have been collecting over the past years. The look of determination on her face as she reads is one to witness. She takes notes during times like this. When I asked why she has become so interested in the things I have been researching she tells me that it's because she wants to see the worlds I see. The world of science and magic. She wants to understand it, she says that there are so many things she wants to know about and that she wants to be by my side during times like these. She has the same thirst for knowledge I have._

 _Her smile is very contagious as is her laugh; I can't help but do the same whenever she does. She is the light and the sun of my life. She represents the joy in this family, I never want her to leave. I want her to stay with me and the monkeys… now and forever. Maybe that's selfish too but when I'm with her all of my worries and stress go away._

 _She is my everything and I know one day she will make a great mother. It's my hope that we can expand this family. Motherhood suits her, she has already made that obvious with the way she cares for the monkeys I wonder what kind of a child lies in our future. I hope that child will realize just how lucky they are to have a mother like Selene._

 _Selene, you are my love._

Chiro heard Nova and Otto sniffle a little once he was done reading that part. He couldn't blame them though, his father had just poured out his love for his mother on paper. Their love was genuine and real. He was lucky to be born to a couple like them and yet sad that he didn't get to stay with them longer. He let out a sigh and turned to the next page to reveal a drawing of an orange monkey. He knew what was coming as did his team, he read through the words.

 _Mandarin_

 _MNDN-01 or Mandarin, he is the oldest out of all the monkeys. He certainly likes to remind them of that from time to time. Mandarin has the makings of a good leader if only he were a little more relaxed and calm. He does keep the others him in line and does help when it comes to learning new rules but he takes things too seriously. Out of all the monkeys I would say he's the more serious one and as well as the most stern one._

 _Regarding his leadership he has shown to care for each of the monkeys. As the oldest he has the most responsibility placed on him. He looks after them but I feel like he forgets what's most important sometimes. He takes his responsibility too far when it comes to them having fun. He needs to learn how to be calmer and find ways to interact better with the others rather than just being alone at times._

 _I want him to learn that there is a time and a place for everything, if he remembers that then I'm sure he can be the perfect leader. He's already has attributes that make him one. Another good thing about Mandarin is how he's the first one respond to anything. Whenever one of the monkeys is injured or when there's an emergency of some sort he always knows what to do. I am very proud of him for that, not everyone has a quality like that._

 _He's also very intelligent when it comes to handling situations and training. He trains at his own pace and usually it's by himself. I think he wants to strengthen his mind as well as his body. He wants to show that he can handle anything. I think he feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. I hope he knows and remembers that he is never alone. Even if he likes to be alone I hope he keeps a lesson like that close to his heart. His strength goes beyond any regular simian and his siblings. Mandarin has proven himself to be the oldest as well as the smartest, strongest and the one with the most leadership._

"Little did my dad know," Chiro commented.

"Mandarin wasn't always the way he is today Chiro," Antauri said. "Unfortunately he allowed himself to be consumed with power and pride."

"Our leader is now one of our worst nightmares," Sprx stated.

Nova remembered the Skeleton King's words regarding Chiro and how it was possible that he could turn the same way as the Alchemist did. She recalled how almost the same thing happened to Mandarin, at one point she truly did care for the orange simian and treated him like an older brother. But now it was different. She wouldn't allow Chiro to fall on the same path as the Skeleton King or Mandarin, she would never allow it to happen! Never! She shook her head several times before turning her attention back to Chiro and the journal. The next page had the drawing of a black monkey.

 _Antauri_

 _NTAR-11 or Antauri, he is the second eldest. Out of all the monkeys is the quietest one as well as the wisest. He and Mandarin are very close as they do have common qualities. Antauri is very wise beyond his years, the most calm and collected I would say. Most of the time he follows Mandarin but unlike him he does interact with the others. When he's not doing this he is usually alone and mediating. I wonder what goes on in that mind of his. It must be full of vast knowledge, I envy him a little. It makes me think that maybe he sees worlds that we cannot._

 _As a team I feel like Antauri would be the second-in-command as he tends to follow rules better and does enforce them although not as much as Mandarin. While he is very quiet and keeps to himself at the same time he knows the meaning of teamwork. He's there for his siblings whenever he needs to be and he doesn't forget about them. He treats everyone with respect and is always humble._

 _I'm sure that no one in the universe has the same mental strength as Antauri. He is one of a kind when it comes to a quality like this. Years from now I wonder where his level of wisdom will be at; I hope that I can see that. I hope that the whole world gets to see that after he becomes a hero. He'll make a great guardian I know that for a fact. Antauri has wisdom as well as spirit, that is the heart of a team._

"Once again one of my parents has described you perfectly Antauri," Chiro remarked with a sly smile.

Antauri smiled back and playfully ruffled his hair. Chiro giggled in response before he continued to read as the picture of a red monkey appeared.

 _Sprx_

 _SPRX-77 or Sprx, where do I begin with this little red simian. He is the source of comedy as well had having a good time. He's got a big heart though and is very protective of the others… especially Nova. He likes to play jokes on her from time to time. Selene and I both agree that's just his way of showing her than he likes her. It's a very humorous way of showing her though I will admit but nevertheless he does care about her._

 _I think he feels like in every serious situation there has to be a bit of light heartiness and he can make that happen. By making the others laugh he shows that there is another side to the world and not just one needs to be focused on. Comedy is the source of smiles as well as joy. Everyone can be happy when they listen to him having fun. He likes to spread fun to all his teammates and to me and Selene. We enjoy listening to him laugh and the others as well._

 _Sprx is a very smart when it comes to handling equipment, he shows a deep interest in it. The main thing that keeps his interest is flying. Whenever he sees pictures of planes or any sort of flying machinery he starts to go crazy over it. I know that with some training he will make a great pilot one day. Sprx is the source of laughter and the source of relaxation._

"He knew me well," Sprx commented as he turned to Nova. "Especially about that one part regarding you."

"Oh grow up," Nova said as she playfully pushed him aside.

The next page had the drawing of a blue monkey.

 _Gibson_

 _GBSN-23 or Gibson, he has proven to be the intelligent one. I have seen that Gibson has a strong fascination with the knowledge of this world and of others. He enjoys spending his time reading as well as writing. He is able to comprehend our language and write it down, this amazes me. He also has an interest in working with science. Every time I work on a project or do a little research he is always there by my side and acts as my helper. Selene thinks that this is amusing as well as fascinating._

 _Gibson tends to focus on equations as well as mathematics and physics. Anything relating to gaining knowledge makes him happy. He studies as much as he can and he likes to teach what he has learned to the others. The one that seems to be the most interested in these lectures is Otto; those two have a very close relationship as well as friendship. Gibson seems o enjoy teaching him the most._

 _He sees the science in everything, that's something I could never do. He's a very smart little simian indeed and that makes me proud. He's always open to learning and applying that knowledge in everything he does. Gibson is the brains behind the team as well as the knowledge._

"He was an excellent teacher," Gibson said. "I worked hard to be just like him."

"You did an amazing job then Gibson," Chiro replied.

The blue simian turned to Chiro and smiled.

"Thank you Chiro."

Chiro nodded his head as he looked at the next pages that had a yellow monkey on them.

 _Nova_

 _NOVA-52 or Nova, she is the only female on the team but her physical strength is undeniable as well as indescribable. Nova's strength is one the same level as Mandarin's but she possesses a passion when it comes to fighting. That passion is what makes her strong and a force to be reckoned with. She is a very compassionate girl in that she cares for life in general and wants to protect anything and anyone that means a lot to her._

 _Despite her strength she also has another side of her personality which is that she is very caring and loving. She cares for her team and Selene and I. She especially loves to spend time with Selene; I think this is because Selene is a female just like her. After all living and growing up with a group full of males is bound to make her want a little bit of female company. Whenever Selene does something she wants to participate in that activity, it warms my heart to see her be happy._

 _Her relationship with Sprx is very intriguing since she acts like she hates what he's doing but you can tell that she secretly likes it. Hopefully she can one day experience the same love Selene and I have for each other with Sprx. Maybe that will happen in the distant future but either way I can hope that at least. Nova is the strength that keeps the team together and the love that makes them remember their bonds._

Chiro gave his two teammates a smug smile as did the other monkeys. Nova was blushing so much her fur was almost as red as Sprx's. Sprx was nudging her using his arm.

"See you really do care," Sprx teased.

"Nobody knows what they're talking about!" Nova exclaimed. "Now way, no how!"

Nova crossed her arms and turned the other way with Sprx still teasing her. Chiro and the other monkeys laughed a little.

"I think you and Mom were right about them Dad," Chiro said to himself.

He would like to see a love like his parents grow between the two simians. While their love story would be different at the same time it would be strong and last floor years to come. He could hope that at least, he turned to the nest pages that had a green monkey.

 _Otto_

 _OTTO-34 or Otto, he's probably the most relaxed and yet hardworking of the team. Not a day goes by when he's not working on some sort of machinery or using the tools he finds to create something new. He learns in a way that makes sense to him and what he creates are the products of his imagination and knowledge._

 _He can make something even without plans or any sort of blueprint, everything is in his head and he makes what he thinks. The fact that he doesn't need a plan in order to design is amazing. He has a true talent and I can't help but wonder what other things he will make in the future. His hard work really pays off. However, this isn't the only thing that is likable about him. He also has a friendly disposition that makes you smile even when you're having a bad day. I think it's nearly impossible for Otto to be in a bad mood or have negative feelings about anything or anyone. Sadness has no place whenever he's around; just being with him is enough to make anything bad go away._

 _Otto has a very positive outlook on life and nothing can ever change that it seems. He has the perfect attributes to be a hero. Hardworking yet friendly what more could anyone ask for. Otto is certainly the source of comfort and the hard work that goes into making a team successful._

"He thought I was friendly," Otto remarked. "That makes me happy."

"Of course it does," Gibson said as he patted his shoulder. "What else do we expect from you Otto?"

"He wrote about all of you," Chiro said. "Just like Mom. I wonder what else he wrote about."

"Let's find out then" Sprx responded.

Chiro turned the page and saw that there were now several photographs of the monkeys before their upgrades. They were either playing around or training in the pictures. He saw that there were several training moves and positions the Alchemist had recorded in drawing as well as writing.

 _*Defense position_

 _*Offense position_

 _*Stances must be in correct order._

 _*Assign specific training moves to certain monkeys._

Now Chiro understood where the monkey has learned their fighting moves, it was from his father and he did a great job in his opinion. Thinking about it now his father didn't realize that these were the same moves that the monkeys had been teaching him during his time as their leader. In a way his father was also teaching him. His mother was right about how they were always with him… even little things had traces of his parents in them. The next pages after these that pictures of his mother throughout her pregnancy along with the monkeys hanging around her or with the Alchemist beside her. There were also notes found along the pages.

 _*Nine months to go._

 _*She felt the baby kick for the first time today._

 _*Monkeys adore their new little friend._

 _*Grow up strong little one._

 _*We're waiting for you._

 _*A boy or a girl?_

Chiro chuckled at the remarks his father made about him when he was in the womb still. His eyes widen at the next page since it had his name as the title. He had read what his mother had said about him, no he was curious to hear what his father thought about him. He knew his mother said he said loved him and still loved him but he wanted to hear what his father wrote down.

 _Chiro_

 _My son, my beloved son whom we call Chiro. He was conceived through the love Selene and I have for each other. I'll never forget the day when Selene told me she was pregnant and carrying our child within her womb. My dream of expanding our family was finally becoming a reality. I couldn't wait until he was born although during that time we didn't know if he was going to be a boy or a girl. I didn't mind either one just as long as the baby was born healthy. Once he was born though it felt like the world stopped turning. My heart skipped a beat once I held him in my arms for the first time. I never knew how it felt like to hold a baby much less my own. He's perfect in every way. I couldn't have asked for a better child. I feel so unworthy to be the father of a child like Chiro but I am that makes me happy._

 _He is a child that was born to do great things. Things that some may declare to be impossible but I know he will accomplish them. His blue eyes are the same as his mother's and they are full of curiosity. Such curiosity will lead him to discover new things. He's going to change the universe for the better, I just know it. I dream about him growing up alongside the Monkey Team. I want him to always be with them as they are his family too. I want him to remember that he is never alone and that he will always have the love and support of his family._

 _Selene and I can't stop doting on our son; no matter how old he is he will always be our child. So far he is growing into a strong child and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for him. I know that his future will be connected to the Monkey Team's. He has a bond with each and every one of them just like his mother. Especially with Antauri. Their relationship is different from the others. While I know that Chiro loves and cares for every one of them at the same time it is different for Antauri. Antauri is the same way with Chiro. I don't know how to describe it; it's a relationship one has to see in order to understand. I feel as if Antauri considers Chiro more than just a friend. After all Antauri was the one that helped him walk for the first time and he's the one who takes the most interest in watching over Chiro. I wonder if Selene sees it too or maybe I'm just overthinking it._

 _I hope Mandarin, Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova and Otto will continue to protect and help Chiro as he grows up. I hope they will never leave his side and will always be with him even when Selene and I are gone from this world. My son has nothing to worry about for he has the Monkey Team. Selene loves our child and I love both of them so much. I would do anything for them both as well as the Monkey Team._

 _Chiro, you are my child and you have my love now and forever._

Tears spilled out of Chiro's blue eyes and he made no attempt to wipe them away. He was so happy right now and wished he could go back in time to change things. He wished to could have remembered him during their time in the Dreamlands but he was happy with the fact that his father remembered him. He remembered him even when he didn't, what more could a child ask for from their parent? The monkeys saw how Chiro was now silently crying while covering his eyes using his hand. A smile was on his face as he did so. Antauri got closer to the boy and wasted no time in embracing him. The other monkeys followed his lead and where now hugging their leader as well.

"Is it too much for you to handle Chiro?" Otto asked.

"It's just overwhelming…" Chiro admitted. "I wish I remembered him when we were the Dreamlands, why didn't he just tell me who he was?"

"Maybe he wanted you to see for yourself," Antauri replied. "After all seeing it is what gave you back your memories."

"It's what gave us back our memories too," Nova added.

"Yeah," Chiro said with a small sniffle. "I guess you're right about that."

Chiro wiped away the remaining tears and rubbed his eyes in order to clear his blurred vision. He looked at his mother's closed journal and back at his father's open one. They had written similar things for the most part but something told Chiro that he wasn't going to like the next pages. He held onto the journal tightly as he prepared to read more.

"Are you sure you're up to it Kid?" Sprx asked.

"I have to Sprx," Chiro said. "I need to know how this all happened."

"If that's how you feel Chiro then continue reading," Antauri said calmly.

Chiro nodded his head and looked at the next pages. Pictures of him as a newborn appeared then pictures of him as a toddler and as a child. There were also drawings oh him. He was either with the monkeys, Selene or the Alchemist. He could see that his father made more notes.

 _*Take family for an outing today._

 _*Chiro's birthday is coming up, need to find the perfect present._

 _*Remind Selene to redecorate Chiro's room._

He read them out loud before finding that the next pages had more diagrams of the monkeys only this time there were more upgrades details such as what weapons he wanted to give to each of them. Measurements and other equations were written down showing which weapons would fit. Graphs of how they would work and what they could do were also shown.

"Impressive detail," Gibson remarked.

"Dad really did know what he was doing." Chiro added.

More pages of diagrams were shown as well as more pictures. Some pages the Alchemist would talk about the activities he did with Selene, Chiro and the Monkey Team such as going on walks, visiting the nearby lake, tutoring Chiro and spending time at the house and laboratory. The pages held about nine years' worth of pictures, notes, diagrams and drawings. The Hyperforce just listened as more written words were read out loud. The pages gave off a peaceful feeling until they started to get to the last pages. One of the diagrams caught his attention, it was a portal.

"A portal," he whispered.

 _Urgent Discovery_

 _I have finally completed one part of my project. I have designed and created a portal that allows me to see what vile creatures threatened to disrupt the universe's balance. The Dark Ones, beings that were imprisoned within the deep parts of the Netherworld. However, I fear that these beings are trying to find ways out of their confinement and enter into our universe. For weeks I have been working on this while trying to keep it a secret from Selene. I don't want to cause her any worry about me, she must stay focus on raising our son to be a happy and healthy child. They are my priority and I will protect them from this knowledge. With this new portal I must complete the rest of my project. The Monkey Team is ready for the final steps._

 _The portal allows me to monitor these Dark Ones; I must keep track of their movements if I am to ensure that they don't break free. The portal is protected by a strong containment grid that is impenetrable and I can shut down the portal whenever I please. I must make sure to always shut it down before I leave the laboratory._

 _My hope is that the Monkey Team can defeat these beings if they ever break through. I know that my son Chiro will also do the same. This is their destiny. They were meant to protect the universe from the Dark Ones._

"So this is why he created us," Sprx said.

"The Dark Ones," Antauri whispered.

"I think we're getting closer to the truth you guys," Chiro stated.

Just when Chiro was about to turn the page he noticed how the writing suddenly was bold. His eyes widen at the sight of the title

 _ **Catastrophe**_

 _ **The Dark Ones have been unleashed! They have entered into this world and are now roaming freely. The containment grid was compromised… Mandarin somehow made the machinery go haywire! Only some managed to escape but enough to cause chaos. I felt one go right through my soul, the pain and agony! This is what these creatures are capable of. They must be stop at once! The Monkey Team must be finished at all costs! I must get to work!**_

 _ **Forgive me Selene, Chiro and my Monkey Team. Forgive me.**_

"Dad…" Chiro whispered. "No."

"So it was Mandarin's fault!" Sprx yelled. "We should have known!"

Sprx slammed his fists on the table and had a mixed look of anger and sadness in his eyes. The rest of the monkeys didn't look so good either. Nova looked heartbroken, Otto held his hands tightly, Gibson was rubbing his head and Antauri was holding onto Chiro's hand.

"I can't believe it," Chiro said.

"Chiro," Antauri addressed.

"My father… and my mother… were taken by those Dark Ones," Chiro stated. "Look at the next pages. They document his transformation into the Skeleton King."

The Monkey Team looked at the pages with Chiro and saw what he was talking about. The Alchemist had stopped writing in full sentences and paragraphs and there was nothing but notes in place of them. There were more drawings as well, drawings of skeleton like creatures.

 _ ***Must collect new pieces of equipment!**_

 _ ***Need to make adjustments on weapons!**_

 _ ***Keep monkeys away from portal!**_

 _ ***Dreams! Nightmares!**_

 _ ***Haunting every moment of my life!**_

 _ ***Madness! Insanity! Darkness!**_

 _ ***Time is running out!**_

 _ ***Can't stay here!**_

 _ ***They'll be in danger!**_

 _ ***Must complete project!**_

 _ ***Failure is not acceptable!**_

 _ ***Trying to stop them! Trying to stop him!**_

 _ ***Control it!**_

 _ ***Selene cannot know! Chiro cannot know!**_

 _ ***Stop them! Fight them!**_

 _ ***No mistakes can be made!**_

 _ ***Do not forget!**_

 _ ***Can't keep control anymore!**_

 _ ***I want to see my family!**_

 _ ***Focus! Skeletons everywhere! Skeletons!**_

 _ ***I'm sorry! Forgive me!**_

 _ ***Must protect them!**_

 _ ***They need to forget!**_

 _ ***Selene! Chiro! Monkey Team! My family!**_

 _ ***Forgive me for what I'm about to do! He must be destroyed!**_

Chiro started to tremble when he was done reading the last not and when he turned to the next page. There were only three words written in bold letters.

 _ **It is done.**_

The pages after that were blank. No notes, no pictures, no drawings, no words… nothing. Chiro closed the journal and held it close to himself just like he did with his mother's. He looked at his teammates.

"We now know everything," he said. "We remember and we know."

Chiro gathered his mother's journal into his arms as well and hugged them both tightly. More tears leaked out of his eyes as he felt his legs grow weak. His mind was now blank and his vision blurred. It was too much to take in, he fainted and Antauri caught him before he could hit the floor. The robotic simians gasped as they huddled closely to their unconscious leader.

"Mom… Dad…" Chiro mumbled.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 17**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner *bows head in apology***

 **Thank you all for continuing to read this fanfic! XD**

The Monkey Team laid their young leader into his bed and tucked him in. He was still unconscious; they managed to pry the journals out of his tight grasp and placed them away from him. Antauri placed his hand on Chiro's forehead; he frowned once he felt that it was warm. He brushed away Chiro's bangs before sending Otto to go get a bowl of cold water and a small towel. The robotic monkey came back with the supplies and Gibson wasted no time in putting the towel in the cold water before placing in on Chiro's forehead. Chiro's breathing was now relaxed and he looked peaceful. The monkeys could only watch as their leader slept… two hours passed before any of them did something.

"It really was too much for him," Nova commented.

"Indeed," Gibson replied. "He tried to pull through but the shock affected him deeply."

"Poor Kid," Sprx said. "He's so young and yet he's been through so much heartbreak and pain."

"I know," Antauri responded. "We can't do anything about the past but we can do something about the future. We're here with him now and we will protect him. The Alchemist and Selene gave up their lives to save him; even if our memories were erased they knew that we would find him. That _he_ would find _us_."

"You're right Antauri," Otto commented. "The Alchemist and Selene knew that we would protect him when we were reunited."

"That goes without saying," Sprx added. "The Kid is and has always been a part of our family."

The robotic monkeys nodded their heads in agreement. Antauri looked back to the sleeping boy. He felt his heart ache over the thought of Chiro being in pain. He recalled what Chiro's parents had written in their journals concerning his relationship to Chiro. How he considered the boy to be more than a friend… instead more like a parental figure. He saw himself as a father figure to Chiro. He knew that and deep down he hoped that Chiro would one day see that as well.

"Maybe we should call Jinmay," Nova suggested.

The robotic simians perked up at the sound of that name. They hadn't seen the robot girl ever since the Skeleton's defeat; she had been living in the city for some time after that. The city had provided her with a small house along with her basic needs. It was their way of thanking her for her role in stopping the Skeleton King.

"Why should we do that?" Otto asked.

"I think that it might do Chiro some good to interact with someone like her… someone that he considers a friend outside our group," Nova stated.

After all the fourteen year old had been through Nova felt like maybe he needed someone else to talk to about his feelings. Jinmay was not only the perfect choice but it was clear that she held deep feelings for Chiro. It was obvious that he felt the same way about her.

"Yes," Antauri said. "She's right, Otto try to get in contact with Jinmay and tell her to come to the Super Robot. Tell it is a matter of grave importance."

"Got it Antauri," Otto replied as he held a thumbs up.

He then left the bedroom and went to get in contact with Jinmay leaving the rest of the monkeys with their sleeping leader.

"You think that he's dreaming about them?" Sprx questioned.

"There is a slight possibly," Gibson said. "Now that he remembers his parents I'm sure they're the only things on his mind."

"What will we do when he wakes up?" Sprx asked. "I mean it's not like we can go back to the way things were before all of this happened."

Antauri let out a sigh at his teammate's remark but he knew that he spoke the truth. Things couldn't be like they were before now that everything had been revealed to them. But nonetheless certain precautions were to be made… starting with the journals.

"I will take the journals… for now," Antauri stated. "They'll be put in my room, that way Chiro's mind will be free from them for the time being."

"Great idea Antauri," Nova commented. "Maybe that will help too."

"Hopefully," Gibson responded.

Just then the green simian returned from completing his task. He had a smile on his face.

"Jinmay's on her way," Otto said.

"Good to hear," Sprx replied.

"How's Chiro?" Otto asked. "Any changes?"

"None so far, he's still sleeping. We must let him rest as much as we can though. I fear that this war with the Skeleton King is far from over especially now that he's taken an interest in Chiro," Antauri said. "We must be even more vigilant than we were before. Gibson, Otto, I'm counting on you to update the Super Robot's security. Sprx, keep a close eye on the skies and Nova you keep an eye on the ground. We must be prepared."

"Heard you loud and clear Antauri," Sprx replied.

"No problem," Nova added.

"But what will you do then Antauri?" Otto questioned.

Antauri looked at his sleeping leader and then back to the team.

"I will personally keep an eye on Chiro," he firmly stated. "Someone must watch him as well just to be sure he hasn't been mentally hurt."

The rest of the Monkey Team didn't argue with their friend's decision. After hearing the Alchemist's and Selene's words about Antauri's relationship with Chiro they knew why he was doing this. He wanted to protect Chiro just as much as they did… just as much as his father and mother did.

"We understand Antauri," Gibson said. "We must do what is necessary."

The others nodded their heads before they heard an alert call out to them. They all left Chiro's room expect for Antauri. The alert was not an intruder alert; rather it was one that signaled that there was someone outside the Super Robot. Antauri knew that it was their guest. Jinmay. He stayed by Chiro's side and waited for her to enter the giant robot. He had asked for Nova to take the journals into his room as they went to go see Jinmay.

He looked at the boy with eyes full of love and care. He caressed Chiro's black hair and took off the small towel to soak it some more before placing it back on Chiro's forehead. The boy let out a sigh of relief in his slumber as Antauri did so much to the robotic simian's joy. At least Chiro was still with them even if he was unconscious. He had a sad smile on his face. He wanted so much to go back in time and to correct things back to the way things were. Back when everything was good and perfect. Back to when times were simpler. To think that Chiro should have been an old man at this point in life, after all he was technically sixty four years old. Or at least he should have been… but he would have the mentality of a fourteen year old. Chiro was a child trapped in an ageless body at the moment. Antauri couldn't help but wonder how Chiro would be as an old man. Would he still have the same youthful spirit he had today? Would he be just like his parents? Would he still be with them? So many questions that could have been answered if not for the way things went those fifty years ago. He let out a sigh as the door to Chiro's bedroom opened. He turned to see his teammates with the girl known as Jinmay.

"Greetings Jinmay," Antauri stated with a smile.

"Hello Antauri," she responded with a similar smile then she saw Chiro and her smile disappeared.

She slowly walked towards the bed with the monkeys following her. Once she reached the bed she gently caressed Chiro's cheek. Chiro stirred a little but he didn't wake up. Instead he leaned into the gentle touch and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Mom…" he whispered.

Jinmay's eyes widen as did the robotic monkeys. Jinmay then looked at Antauri and the rest of the Monkey Team.

"Is this why you called me here?" she asked.

When Otto had contacted her she was only told that it was important and that it concerned Chiro. She didn't need to hear anymore as he quickly rushed to get to the Super Robot. But now that she was there and in front of the boy she held deep feelings for she was beginning to understand why it was important that she be here with them.

"Yes Jinmay," Antauri said. "We called you here because we have learned many things over these last few days. Things about our pasts… as well as Chiro's."

Jinmay's expression was filled with shock as Antauri said this. In all the time she had known Chiro he never told her anything about his past. She figured that he didn't have parents though since he had been living with the Monkey Team and they acted as his caretakers. She didn't really question it after seeing that. But now it seems like now it the time to question it. Something told her that she wasn't going to like the answers though.

"What kind of things?" she questioned.

Chiro stirred some more but much like last time he didn't wake up. Antauri quickly started to run a hand through his hair and Chiro's breathing became relaxed. Antauri then sat on the bed beside Chiro while Jinmay and the rest of the Monkey Team did the same on their sides. The second-in-command cleared his throat before returning his attention to Jinmay, there was no easy way to say what he was about to say especially since the Skeleton King had imprisoned Jinmay on two occasions. How could he tell her that her captor was not only their creator but Chiro's father as well? Well he had to give it a try at least.

"Jinmay," he addressed. "The Skeleton King is our creator."

"What?" Jinmay gasped. "He is?"

The robotic simians nodded their heads.

"But how is that possible? I thought that the Skeleton King wanted to destroy you all."

"He does, that hasn't changed," Antauri replied. "But there was once a time when the Skeleton King was human, he was known as the Alchemist. He spent his life trying to find a way to fight against the evil that lives in this universe."

A realization struck Jinmay.

"That would be you wouldn't it?' she questioned.

"Yes," Antauri agreed. "He created us for that very reason but that's not all we discovered. We discovered something that was… unexpected."

"You're saying you being the creations of the Skeleton King wasn't unexpected?" Jinmay asked.

"You have no idea," Sprx commented in a quiet tone.

"Sprx," Nova addressed.

The yellow monkey saw the look in Sprx's eyes. They were filled with deep sorrow along with worry and she also saw how Sprx was staring at Chiro well he had that look. She understood what he was thinking. He was thinking about the pain their young leader had gone through. He was worried about how Chiro would be when he woke up. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. He returned it as well as place his hand over hers. Once they were done they let go of each other and turned their attention back to Jinmay and Antauri. They knew that he was close to telling her the other part of the truth.

Antauri closed his eyes and prepared himself for the most difficult part of the truth. The truth that had left their leader in the state he was in now. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to face the girl.

"Jinmay, the Skeleton King is Chiro's father," Antauri firmly stated.

Time seemed to stop after Antauri said this. The Monkey Team had a sad gleam in their eyes while Jinmay's were full of shock. Shock might have been an understatement though. Nobody said anything for several seconds.

"W-what?" Jinmay stuttered.

"It's true Jinmay," Antauri confirmed. "He told us so himself or rather he showed us."

"No… that's can't be… Chiro is the Skeleton King's son?" she questioned. "But how? Why? Chiro is nothing like him!"

Jinmay covered her mouth once she realized that she had spoken too loud. Chiro was still sleeping though so she let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the monkeys.

"I know it's hard to comprehend, had he not shown us we wouldn't have believed it ourselves," Antauri said. "Chiro was conceived and born before the Skeleton King was created. Back when he was still the Alchemist. Chiro is the Alchemist's son and to an extent he is the Skeleton King's son as well… however they are not the same person even if they have one body."

"I feel like there's more to this story that you're telling me at the moment," Jinmay commented.

Antauri merely nodded his head and started to talk about the other details. He told her about their previous lives with the Alchemist, what he studied, Chiro's mother, the events leading up to the tragedy, the events that led to them wanting to know more about the truth, their quest into the Dreamlands and the journals. Jinmay sat there and listened to everything he said while his team members tried to keep calm but him repeating what they already knew didn't help with that. They had to hear it so many times even though one was enough. They didn't want to relive the nightmare that had caused them so much pain and suffering.

Finally Antauri was done talking, Jinmay now knew everything. She was the only person outside the Hyperforce who knew now.

"And this all started just because Chiro saw his old belongings on the Skeleton King's ship when you all and me were captured?" she asked.

"Yes," Antauri said. "It seems like that was the only thing he could remember from his past and even then he wasn't sure how he knew… until now that is."

"Wow," Jinmay commented. "That's really a lot to take in. Now I understand why Chiro is like this and why you called me. Poor Chiro."

She looked at the boy she loved and care dearly for. She wished it was within her power to make all of the pain go away. But could she really be of help to him especially after all that had happened? Nevertheless she would stay beside Chiro and help him in is time of need.

"I think I'll stay at the Super Robot for a while," she said. "Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all Jinmay," Nova responded. "It'll be good for Chiro."

"Indeed, Chiro needs all the support he can get right now," Gibson added. "You being here will help with that."

"I'll get a room ready for you Jinmay, we have plenty of them here," Otto said.

"Then it's settled," Sprx commented. "You can stay here."

"Thank you guys," Jinmay responded. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem Jinmay, you are very important to Chiro. You are a part of this team as well," Antauri said.

Jinmay smiled and nodded her head in gratitude. She hoped that times would get better for the Hyperforce. As soon as she thought she could feel the bed move a little as did the Monkey Team. They gasped as they turned to Chiro. Blue eyes fluttered open and small moans could be heard as Chiro started to sit up from the bed. As soon as he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his team… and Jinmay much to his confusion.

"Jinmay?" he questioned in a tired tone.

"Yes Chiro it's me," she responded. "I'm here for you."

"We're all here for you Chiro," the Monkey Team said in unison.

Even though he was still a little tired and somewhat confused Chiro comprehended what was being said to him. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't help but allow them to escape. He needed them right now… little did he realize that they needed him too. They all needed each other in this time of hardship.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 18**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

 **Sorry for the long wait * bows head in apology***

 **Thank you all for staying with this story! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

The next day Chiro was feeling better and he was starting to go back to the kid that the Monkey Team knew and loved. He was smiling, laughing and enjoying life. Of course it helped to have Jinmay there as well. She was helping Chiro be more at ease with himself and the world. Chiro was starting to see why he had such feelings towards the robotic girl. It reminded him of the romance that had bloomed between his parents; she brought out the good in him much like how his mother brought out the good in his father.

Two weeks had passed since he read the journals his parents had left behind, since then he hadn't seen them. He had a feeling that the Monkey Team had something to do with that but he wasn't angry at them for doing so. He knew that they were just trying to protect him. But that didn't mean that he didn't think about his parents, he thought about them every day. He missed them both deeply and wished that they were right there beside him. He thought about how his mother was in another world where spirits roamed and he thought about how his father must have felt being trapped inside his own mind. He wanted so much to find the Skeleton King and to destroy the evil once and for all but he knew better. He knew that it wouldn't be so easy and that he couldn't rush into it especially when he could cause more damage that way. And right now he didn't feel like losing anymore family members.

He was currently sitting on top of the Super Robot with Jinmay by his side, they were watching as the sun started to set. Jinmay had been living inside the giant robot for the last two weeks and was starting to become more a part of their routine. She helped patrol the city with them and she helped with the chores around the robot. She was happy with the fact that she could anything to help her friends and to be next to Chiro.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jinmay questioned.

"It sure is," he responded. "The city in general is so beautiful."

"Yeah," she said.

Chiro smiled as the sun was completely gone from the sky, the stars and moon were now out and they were shining brightly. He saw the city seemed to be awake and yet asleep at the same time, the street lights were on and yet the houselights were off. A memory came to Chiro's mind as he looked up at the stars.

"My parents used to take me outside when the night was full of stars," Chiro stated. "The Monkey Team was there too. Before their upgrades that is. The stars look just like they did all those years ago."

Jinmay gave Chiro a sad smile as he reminisced about his life when everything was a child, she couldn't imagine being in the same situation as Chiro. He was really strong, in many ways he was strong. He had been through so much through his life. It wasn't too difficult to comprehend that Chiro should have been sixty four years old right now. Even before she found out the truth concerning his origins she always knew that there was something different about Chiro. He wasn't like the rest of the citizens here in Shuggazoom City and now she knew why. It was because he literally shouldn't be here right now. He should have been an old man with a family of his own by now. He should have been married to a wonderful woman, had children with that same woman and someday be a grandfather. And yet here he was. Young and only fourteen, with many years ahead of him and had a lot to learn.

Honestly, she was happy he was still here. She couldn't have imagined not meeting Chiro, she just couldn't. Maybe that sounded selfish but she really did are about Chiro and the Monkey Team. Had Chiro not been protected by his parents he wouldn't be here right now. She wondered where he would be if that was the case, she wondered what her life would have been like had she never met Chiro.

She was happy to be his friend and she was happy to love this boy. Yes, she truly did love Chiro and it was because of that love that she wanted to be there beside him.

"I'm sure they're thinking about you too," Jinmay reassured as she placed her hand over Chiro's.

Chiro blushed a little as he felt the warmth of Jinmay's hand over his, he also thought about her words. Jinmay sounded so much like his mother. Selene was always a kind and gentle spirit who wanted to protect those she cared about. He also remembered how his mother had told him a similar thing concerning how his parents were still alive as long as he was alive.

"You think so?" he questioned.

"I know so," Jinmay stated as she took his hands into hers. "I know that they are proud of you and that they love you even though they can't be with you anymore. You have their love now and forever and I know that you will find a way to rescue your father from the darkness that consumed him."

Chiro smiled at the pink haired girl with the beautiful bright green eyes, he felt her two hands holding his. He could feel the heartbeat she possessed as he held her hands. Even though she wasn't human he could feel that she had a heartbeat, it was similar to the ones that Monkey Team possessed.

Jinmay looked at Chiro's sky blue eyes, the same eyes he apparently inherited from his mother, that were staring right back at her. She loved those eyes and she loved everything about him. She wondered if this was how it felt to be in love. And she wondered if this is what loved looked if. If so she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to let this feeling go.

She closed her eyes and leaned into Chiro's presence.

Chiro saw what she was doing and he closed his eyes as well. He leaned towards her presence.

Their lips touched. They were kissing. Chiro was kissing Jinmay and Jinmay was kissing Chiro. After a minute of kissing, Chiro wrapped his arms around the girl while Jinmay accepted the embrace and returned it. They felt the warmth of their bodies as they hugged each other tightly while continuing their kiss. After a few more seconds they finally relented and let go of each other, they were now just holding each other instead of kissing. They looked at each other with love filled eyes; a blush decorated their faces as they realized what they had just done.

"Jinmay…" Chiro whispered.

"Chiro…" Jinmay whispered back.

"I… I… think… I mean I know that I'm in love… with you," Chiro stuttered.

Jinmay giggled a little at how cute Chiro looked as he stuttered. She knew that he loved her as well, that only made her heart soar even more when she was around him.

"I know," she answered. "I love you too."

Chiro's blushed deepened but he still smiled. He felt like his heart was going to explode right out of his chest with the feelings raging through his body. However, he wouldn't have minded. He found that very strange. Was love supposed to be like this?

"Want to try again?" Jinmay asked.

Chiro couldn't take it anymore; he nodded very quickly much to Jinmay's amusement. They leaned into each other's faces again and they kissed once more. They continued to hold onto each other. That was when there was a burst through the door on the side of the super robot's head. Chiro and Jinmay gasped as they saw that it was the Monkey Team.

"Chiro you are way too young to be engaging in behavior such as this!" Gibson exclaimed as he pointed to the young couple.

Jinmay couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassment on Chiro's face. He was redder than he had been when they were kissing.

"That's right young man," Nova agreed. "Just because you are fourteen doesn't mean that you are an adult!"

"But-" Chiro started.

"Don't argue with her Chiro," Antauri said. "Now come along it's time for your bedtime."

"But it's still early!" Chiro argued.

"Not when you send your nights like this Chiro," Gibson replied.

"Hey I applaud the Kid, way to go," Sprx said giving the young boy a thumbs up.

"Can it Sparky," Nova responded. "You're the reason why he would do something like this in the first place, you're such a bad influence."

Sprx gave Nova a pretend shocked and hurt look, he gestured to himself.

"Who me? No, I would never," Sprx stated.

Chiro smiled at the two bickering, he found it ironic that they were the ones mostly arguing over something like this. After all they were the ones who liked each other; Chiro hoped that he would see the two finally come together as one. Just like his mother and father. It made him happy to see that his parents weren't just in him; they were in the Monkey Team as well. He could see little bits of them in the robotic monkeys.

"Okay, okay that's enough you two," Chiro said. "Let's go back inside and get ready for bed then."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Chiro," Jinmay replied.

"That's more like it," Antauri added. "Now come along, you need your rest."

"Aww Antauri it's been two weeks now, I'm fine," Chiro whined.

"Yes but you're a growing boy-" Antauri started.

"That's for sure," Sprx interrupted. "Ow!"

Nova smacked Sprx behind the head, Antauri continued.

"And therefore you need to stay in good health if you want to get stronger."

Chiro knew he wasn't going to win on this, he relented.

"Okay fine, let's go back then."

With that everyone went back inside the Super Robot, along the way Chiro contemplated what Antauri said about him growing up and about getting strong. He felt that was somewhat ironic, in reality he should have already been done with "growing up." He should have been an old man right now, he wondered if he would have looked more like his father as he aged. He still had his mother's features such as the blue eyes and round face. His hair color was from both of his parents though. He wondered so much about the future ahead of him.

As the Hyperforce went to their rooms, Chiro wondered some more about his current family and the one he lost so long ago. He was determined not to let the moments they shared together disappear. He had be strong not just for himself but for the others around him. He would do everything in his power to protect those that he loved while finding a way to rescue his father from the darkness. He hoped that when the time came he would be ready to face that challenge; he hoped that his father would be helping him in some way or form. He also hoped that his mother would give him strength from the afterlife. But most importantly he hoped that his family would be right there beside him when it happened. He went to sleep having these thoughts.

Meanwhile hidden in the deep parts of space was the Citadel of Bone, there hid the Hyperforce's greatest enemy. The Skeleton King.

The dark being was sitting on his throne, his body already done rejuvenating itself. He held his staff while his minions stood before him. His face still held the evil scowl that it always had before his supposed demise.

"Now that I have returned to power and now that the Hyperforce is aware of the truth, it's time for the plan to commence," he said with an evil laugh. "Mandarin, step forward."

The orange monkey walked towards the throne that held his master and his creator. Ever since the battle with the Hyperforce he had his form changed to one that resembled the Formless that the Skeleton King created. Sakko accompanied him as he was ordered to come forward.

"Yes Master?" Mandarin questioned.

"It's time to summon the Dark Ones, once they're here I shall take over Shuggazoom and then the rest of the Universe!" the Skeleton King exclaimed. "But in order to summon them we need a strong power source."

"Such as?" Mandarin asked.

The Skeleton King looked at the newly formed orange simian with a dark glint in his eyes, the dark being stood from his throne. His plan not only involved taking control of the universe but it also involved getting rid of the one connection he had with the Alchemist.

"We need the Power Primate," the Skeleton King.

A series of gasps erupted from Mandarin and Sakko.

"But Master the Hyperforce is in possession of the Power Primate," Sakko pointed out.

"I am aware of that Sakko," the Skeleton King stated. "Specifically it's in the possession of the boy, Chiro."

Mandarin's eyes widen at the sound of that name, it was one that he had known before he was the leader of the Monkey Team. It was a name that belonged to the person his master created during his time as a human with the woman he loved. Truth be told he was aware of this even before the Hyperforce, he had learned this not too long after the Skeleton King took him in as a servant. During the Monkey Team's capture he was aware of this, in other words he had known for a long time now. However, knowing the truth didn't change his mind on what he wanted to do. He realized that what he truly wanted was power and the Skeleton King could give him that power. He could care less about the connection he had with the Alchemist and his wife… and his son. An evil smile appeared on his face.

"Master, are you saying that you will have to corrupt the Power Primate in order to awaken the Dark Ones?" Mandarin questioned.

The Skeleton King walked away from his throne and to an opening of his ship that resembled a window. He looked out to see the small shape of Shuggazoom; even in the deep depths of space he could see this.

"Precisely," the Skeleton King said. "And by doing so we'll be corrupting the boy as well. He'll experience the same pain and suffering as his father had."

He then turned his attention back to his minions.

"However, we will need to acquire the boy first before any of this can happen," the Skeleton King stated. "Which is why we will be heading back to Shuggazoom immediately."

With that the Skeleton King's plan was set into motion as the Citadel of Bone was now traveling towards the planet that housed the Hyperforce. That housed Chiro. Mandarin and Sakko looked forward to reuniting with the Hyperforce, as did the Skeleton King because now he was taking away another important part of the Alchemist. First he took the Alchemist himself, then his wife, Selene, and now his son, Chiro.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 19**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Chiro sat in his room thinking about his parents, his heart didn't heart as much whenever he thought about nowadays. But he still felt the pain of their absence. However, he found himself learning to appreciate the company of his current family even more. Don't get him wrong he did appreciate them before, how could he not? Before he had no memory of his past life, all he had was the present but not the past. He had them now and he didn't realize that he had them then. It warmed his heart to know that. He saw the mirror in his room and walked over to it, once he reached it his reflection faced him. Before the truth was finally revealed to him and his team he saw nothing in his reflection. He saw a blank slate, a boy with no past. But before he was afraid of the past, even though he didn't remember it something about it frightened him. And when he finally figured out why he could see why it did. His past was filled with good times and but then it all lead up to the moment where he lost his parents, his monkey friends, his home and his memories. He lost it all in one day.

But now that everything was revealed he saw something new in his reflection. His eyes looked more open and it no longer looked like a blank slate. His reflection now told a story, multiple stories. Stories of a boy who was destined for great things, something that all of his family members and even his enemies thought was true. Everything in his life didn't seem like a coincidence now that his memories and his past life had been returned to him. It wasn't a coincidence that after his mother sealed his memories that the safety pod took him to Shuggazoom City, it wasn't a coincidence that he meant the Monkey Team there after so long, it wasn't a coincidence that he was the one who awoke them from their sleep and it wasn't a coincidence that the Power Primate resided in him. Nothing seemed to be a coincidence anymore; it all came back to him in some way or another. He thought about his father and he thought about how he used to say that he was meant to be a hero. Heck, even his name meant that. His father gave him his name and it meant "hero." He wanted his child to be a hero because he saw greatness in his son, even when he was baby he thought so as well. Chiro didn't know or really understand why everyone seemed to hold in with such high regard. He was just a child, a fourteen year old boy who was supposed to be an old man right now. And yet here he was, still a child with no idea on what he was supposed to do or how he supposed to save his father from the darkness that had been consuming him for so long now. In his reflection he also saw uncertainty. He didn't know what the future held for him now. Before it looked bleak but now he didn't know what to think. So many questions had been answered but so many remained as well.

He placed a hand on his reflection and gazed at it for a while. He saw his mother and his father in his reflection, his mother had been right about him. She said that as long as he existed so did they because he was literally a part of both of them. He was a part of his father and he was a part of his mother, they came together to create him. And now they were gone… but he still remained along with the Monkey Team. They were reminders of the past. A past that had been forgotten for a long time.

"What am I supposed to do Mom?" he asked. "How can I save Dad if I don't even know how to?"

At this moment Chiro felt like a failure, he never felt so helpless and useless before in his life. It was times like these that he had to remember that despite his position and despite his abilities he was still just a child.

"What can I do?" he questioned. "I don't know how to fix all of this… especially when you're not here… and Dad's not here either. I don't know how I can save him especially when he's been in the darkness for so long."

He didn't even know how separating his father from the Skeleton King would work. If he separated them would that mean that the Skeleton King would be gone forever or would he find another way to come back? He had done so several times before but that was before he knew how the Skeleton King came into existence. In actuality, his father was just a vessel for the darkness that had been unleashed. Over time the darkness consumed his body to the point where it was no longer his own, the same could be said of his spirit. It made Chiro shudder thinking that his father was probably suffering so much because of the Skeleton King. He let out a sigh and rubbed a hand through his hair, he really didn't know what he was going to do. Tears filled his blue eyes.

Suddenly the sound of a knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He let out a small gasp and he quickly wiped away the forming buds of water around his eyes.

"Come in," he said.

The door slid open to reveal the second-in-command of the Hyperforce, Antauri. Chiro had been in his room for some time and he grew concerned. Lately the Monkey Team hadn't been taking any chances when it came to their leader. His health was stable but that could change at a moment's notice especially if he was thinking about his parents again. Antauri had Selene and the Alchemist's journals in his room; this was for Chiro's sake especially when he fainted after reading them the first time. He felt like he had to protect the boy from the harmful memories of the past… _their_ past.

"Chiro," Antauri greeted. "You've been in your room for a while now."

Chiro bit his lip and he ridiculed himself for not coming out of his room sooner, he should have known that such as action would have worried his team. Lately they were more concerned about his health and safety. He blamed himself for that since he fainted after reading the journals. He rubbed his neck to relive the tension and stress that had been building up there.

"Yeah sorry about that," Chiro replied. "I've just been doing some thinking, that's all."

This peaked Antauri's interest. He stepped into Chiro's room and he slowly walked to the bed. Once he sat down he looked at Chiro, he patted the spot next to him. He was signaling for him to join him. Chiro saw the signal and took it; he sat down next to his second-in-command and his close friend. His gaze was downward though, he didn't want Antauri to see the shame he felt. The robotic monkey could always see right through him even when he tried his hardest to conceal his feelings.

"And what exactly have you been thinking about Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Chiro didn't want to answer but he knew Antauri would find out one way or another. But that still didn't mean that he wanted to answer. The robotic simian noticed Chiro's hesitation to answer his question. He could feel that the young boy's spirit was in distress. He placed a hand on his shoulder and he gave him a reassuring smile.

"I remember when you were younger, you used to avoid eye contact with anyone whenever you were really nervous or when something was on your mind," he commented. "At those times you always wanted someone to talk to."

Chiro couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little at Antauri's statement. He didn't think Antauri picked up on his little habits and he didn't certainly didn't think that he was able to associate meaning with them. Then again this was the same person who he could never truly hide anything from so he shouldn't be surprised. Chiro remembered that there were times when he would talk to Antauri rather than his own parents whenever something was troubling him, he did so even before Antauri got his upgrades. Sometimes he would lie down on Antauri's lap and speak his mind out to the simian. During times like this Antauri would normally caress his hair or rub his back. He was so small back then and that's what made it easier. Chiro smiled at the memories.

"You could always figure me out even before I could," Chiro admitted. "Sometimes Mom and Dad would have to learn from you when it came to things like that."

Antauri and he felt a deep sense of pride. Even before Chiro was born he promised himself that he would protect the little life that Selene held in her womb. And that didn't change one bit after Chiro was born. He couldn't help but remember how small Chiro was when he was born; he remembered how he could hold him in his arms without having to worry about dropping him. As time passed he discovered that Chiro couldn't stay that small forever. He grew up and him and the others were right beside him as he did so. He was glad to be a part of the first years of Chiro's life. The first nine years. Nine years old. It was the same age when he had to say goodbye to Chiro.

"Ever since you were a child I always made it made it my mission to make sure that I could read you," Antauri said. "I wanted to make sure that you were always as happy and as healthy as you could be."

He recalled the times he spent with Chiro as a child, he adored the boy and he couldn't help but feel joy whenever he was around him. The same was said for right now, he felt a bond with Chiro. A bond that went beyond teammates and being a second-in-command to a leader. He knew that they were family but his feelings for Chiro were stronger than that. He looked at the boy and he couldn't help but think of him as his own. But he knew that he couldn't have a place like that in Chiro's life, especially when they knew the identity of Chiro's father and mother. That fact alone hurt Antauri but he was fine with just being by Chiro's side. He missed out on two years of Chiro's life when he was in that orphanage and then there was the fifty years they had both missed out on due to his induced sleep.

"I guess it worked since I don't recall ever feeling sad whenever you were around," Chiro responded. "That really means a lot Antauri."

He finally looked at Antauri and took the hand that was on his shoulder into his own. He recalled holding the same hand when he was younger.

"Do you remember how I used to lay in your lap whenever I was feeling down?" Chiro questioned.

Antauri simply nodded his head; he did indeed remember those times.

"I used to caress your hair or rub your back whenever that happened," the robotic simian added. "Sometimes you would fall asleep in my lap whenever that happened."

Chiro blushed a little and he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand.

"Yeah looking back on it now I can't believe how spoiled I was," he commented.

"It's because you were and still are a cute child," Antauri said.

Chiro's blushed deepened and he had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Antauri!" he whined. "I'm fourteen years old already! You can't say things like that."

Antauri chuckled at Chiro's embarrassment and he affectionately rubbed his hair. It warmed his heart to have moments like this with Chiro. Chiro pouted a little as he did so but he didn't protest against it. He knew that Chiro enjoyed moments like this as well. Ever since their memories had been returned to them he knew that Chiro made it his mission to hold onto them and to make new ones. He was afraid that he was going to lose them again… only this time he was worried that it might be permanent. However, Antauri knew that wasn't the only thing Chiro was afraid of losing again… he was afraid of losing his family as well. He lost some parts of it such as Selene, the Alchemist and Mandarin but he was afraid of losing what was left of it. Antauri wished the boy believed them when they said that nothing was going to happen to them and that they would always be right by his side no matter. But he couldn't blame Chiro for thinking such things since their lives had been crazier than usual lately. He took in a deep breath and took Chiro's hands into his own.

"Chiro," he addressed. "I know that you are frightened. I know that you think that something bad is going to happen to us and that you might lose us again but I promise you that won't happen. It will never happen because we have learned from the past and we have gained the knowledge we needed to move on with our lives. By doing so we are getting stronger together… as a team and as a family."

Chiro was about to put his head down once again but Antauri wasn't going to have that, he gently but firmly placed a hand underneath his chin and made him look at him. Chiro could see the serious look in Antauri's eyes as he did so.

"No matter what you may think or what other may tell you Chiro, remember that you are a strong person. You have been through so many hardships but you've always managed to come up on top. You've always managed to have a smile on your face and bring joy to others, you are the light where darkness prevails," Antauri stated. "And that is what will help you win this war. We have won many battles already but this time it is a war. I know that you may think that you don't have what it takes to win but I assure you that you do. You have proven us right time and time again… and for that I am very proud of you."

Tears began to well up in Chiro's eyes as he heard Antauri's praises of him. He didn't think that he held him with such high regards. He didn't deserve them though, he was still a kid. He had made many mistakes in the past because of his cockiness and naivety. But despite all of that here Antauri was, he was praising him for things that he didn't even consider himself as. He really didn't deserve it, the tears started to fall. They were now streaming down his face; Antauri gently wiped them away as they did. He smiled at the fourteen year old boy and he brought him close to himself. He hugged his leader and he hoped what he was doing was reassuring the boy. Sometimes you didn't need words in order to get across the meaning; sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

Chiro felt the robotic monkey's arms wrap around him in a tight yet comforting hug. He smiled as he leaned into it; he brought up his arms and returned the embrace. Yes he was scared and he was worried but somehow that didn't matter anymore to him. At least not in this moment. Leave it to Antauri to make all of his problems disappear with his wise words and kind gestures. He loved Antauri… he truly did. Maybe now was the time to tell him that.

After several more minutes of hugging the pair slowly let go of each other. Chiro's tears had disappeared and Antauri could feel that his spirit was no longer in distress. They smiled at each other once again, that was when Chiro spoke up.

"Thanks Antauri, you always know how to make me feel better," Chiro stated. "That hasn't changed."

"It is my pleasure Chiro," Antauri replied. "You are very important to me."

That was when Chiro finally gathered the courage to tell Antauri how he felt. He hoped that he would respond well to it. He cleared his throat and he took in a deep breath.

"Antauri," he addressed.

"What is it Chiro?"

"There… there's something I've been wanting to tell you lately," Chiro said. "I… I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you would feel about it but… I think I'm ready to tell you this."

Antauri looked at the boy with a puzzled expression on his face. He didn't know what Chiro was planning to tell him but it must have been something important if it had been on his mind lately. He made sure to listen carefully to what was about to be said.

"Antauri… I really appreciate you and the others, you're my family and for that I will be forever grateful," he started. "I know that I still have a lot to learn when it comes to training and fighting but you've always been there for me no matter how hard it gets. And I want you to know that I consider you to be-"

Chiro didn't have time to finish as the ground started to shake. They were both caught off guard as they almost lost their balance. The ground continued to shake and it didn't show any signs of letting up.

"What's going on?" Chiro questioned.

"I don't know," Antauri replied. "Shuggazoom City doesn't experience earthquakes during this time of the year."

Suddenly Nova's voice appeared on the intercom and she didn't sound happy. Her voice was filled with fear!

"Antauri! Chiro! We need you both here at the central command right now, you got to see this!" Nova exclaimed. "Hurry!"

They wasted no time as they quickly ran out of the room. They would have to continue this conversation some other time much to their disappointment. Right now there seemed to be something wrong. Chiro hoped that it wasn't anything too bad but something wasn't telling him that it was much worse. Whatever it was he would have his family at his side just like Antauri said. He would listen to Antauri… he would listen to his dad.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 20**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Chiro and Antauri ran to the command center of the super robot. Based on everything that had been happening to them lately they feared the worst. Once they finally reached their destination they saw that the rest of the Hyperforce was there along with Jinmay. Their eyes were wide and they had looks of fear on their faces.

"What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Otto replied as he pointed to the screen.

Chiro and Antauri looked to where the green monkey was pointing at and their expressions mimicked their teammates as they witnessed the horrors that were taking place outside. They saw the people of Shuggazoom City running for their lives as the sky above them darkened… but there was more to the picture. Peering out of the acid green colored sky was a familiar looking ship… the Citadel of Bone. The Skeleton King's ship.

He was here. He was back.

Chiro glared at the screen, his mother's murder and his father's imprisoner was coming back to haunt them. He bit his lip and his hands clutched into fists. He wouldn't allow the evil being to take away any more of his family. He would not stop him no matter what! Without anything being said Chiro transformed into hyper mode.

"He's back!" Chiro exclaimed as his transformation ended.

"That's for sure," Sprx responded.

"What do we do Chiro?" Jinmay asked. "This isn't like the other times he's been here, this time he's brought his ship to the city."

Chiro couldn't deny her statement; he thought it was strange as well. In the time he had known him he had never seen the Skeleton King step foot onto the planet or in the city for that matter. He would always send his minions to do his evil bidding rather than do it himself. This time proved to be different and Chiro's fears were suddenly becoming a reality. But he did see an opportunity as well, he saw that there was a chance to finally defeat the Skeleton King and free his father once and for all! The Skeleton King was coming to them rather than them coming for him. He didn't know the reason why but he knew that it couldn't be anything good.

"We attack, that's what we do!" Chiro exclaimed.

The Monkey Team looked worried at Chiro's answer, they couldn't help but remember their encounter with the Skeleton King after they were brought back from the Dreamlands. It was when he warned them that a tragedy could fall upon Chiro if they weren't careful. A tragedy similar to the one that fell on his father. He promised that they would lose Chiro! They were worried that the Skeleton King's arrival meant that, they didn't think that it was a coincidence that he was here now after all they had been through. Nothing was a coincidence whenever the Skeleton King was involved and they feared for Chiro's safety. They were also worried about their leader's approach to the situation; he wanted to attack right her and now. They knew that Chiro was allowing his feelings of hatred towards the Skeleton King to cloud his judgment.

"Chiro, we must plan a course of action properly," Antauri stated. "This battle will be futile unless we do so, we cannot allow our personal feelings to cloud our judgment."

Chiro knew he was right. Deep down he knew that this wasn't like the other times they had fought the Skeleton King. This time was different because he had his memories back along with his team, this would be the first time they would fight knowing the truth. Chiro would be fighting against the being who took his father and mother away from him. He clutched his fists even tighter and he closed his eyes. Nothing would make him happier than to jump out of the super robot right now and run up to the Skeleton King's ship in order to rip his tainted soul apart until his father was finally free. But he knew that he couldn't do it… at least not alone. He was strong but he wasn't strong enough to go up against him alone. That was when screams brought his attention back to the screen; the rest of the Hyperforce looked as well. Their eyes widen in shock and horror.

The Citadel of Bone moved passed the city and settled into the outskirts… the place where Chiro was found inside the pod. Now they really knew that it wasn't a coincidence. As soon as it landed it opened up to form a jagged mountain-like structure. But that wasn't what surprised them the most, dozens upon dozens of minions started to pour out of the Citadel of Bone. Their shapes and sizes varied but nevertheless they still served the same master. They started to head toward the city! The citizens watched in horror as the minions harassed them and prevented them from getting to safety.

Chiro watched helplessly as the citizens screamed in terror. Couples ran hand and hand towards safety, teenagers struggled to find their friends and parents hovered over their children. Chiro froze as he recalled that his mother died the same way. Selene sustained her life threatening injuries as she held her son. Chiro remembered his mother's blood on him; he was covered in his mother's blood. He gasped and he shook his head several times. He had to get that image out of his head, he couldn't be thinking about that now. He had to take action; he would not allow the Skeleton King to hurt anymore people.

"Monkey Team get to your battle stations!" Chiro declared. "Jinmay you escort the people to safety and take out any minions that get in your way!"

"Roger Chiro!" Otto replied.

"Wise choice," Antauri commented.

"I'm on it," Jinmay stated.

The robotic girl transformed into her hyper mode, she was now ready. The robotic monkeys started to run their tubes and Chiro followed them until he was stopped by Jinmay. She took his arm and held it tightly, she gave the boy she loved a concerned look. She was worried about his physical and mental health especially when he had been doing so well lately. She didn't want this event to jeopardize that.

"Chiro," she addressed. "Be careful."

The robotic monkeys waited for Chiro to enter his tube, they watched the scene take place before them. They had watched Chiro grow up from a baby to a child to a teenager. They knew that Chiro would soon reach the age where he would want that special someone by his side. They just hoped that they would be around to see that and they hoped that Chiro would live to be there. They all silently pleaded with Selene's spirit to protect Chiro as they went into this battle. A battle that would be more of a war at this point.

Chiro looked at her concerned eyes and he pictured his mother. He wondered if Selene had the same look in her eyes whenever she would see his father off to work after his corruption. He now knew how his father felt during that time; he didn't want to worry her but at the same time he couldn't promise anything. He placed a hand on her shoulder and he leaned closer to her. Their lips meant in a kiss. It lasted for several seconds before they slowly pulled apart. Chiro looked at her with eyes full of determination and his grip on her shoulder tightened but it was still gentle.

"Everything's going to be okay," he responded. "Once this is all over everything will go back to the way it was."

He knew that he shouldn't be saying this but he didn't want Jinmay's worry for him to interfere with protecting the citizens. But he would be thinking of her as he went into his battle because she gave him another reason to come back home. She would be waiting for him and the Monkey Team. He gave her a reassuring smile as well and she smiled back.

"I know it will be," she said.

With that they let go of each other and Chiro joined his fellow teammates as they traveled to their stations. Along the way there Chiro pictured the people he loved and cared about. They were his reasons for living and his motivations to keep going on.

Selene, his mother. The woman who brought him into the world and the one who gave up her life to save him.

The Alchemist, his father. The man who helped create him and the one who wanted to see great things from him.

Jinmay, his love. The first girl he ever loved and the one who he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

Sprx, his partner in crime. The one who always made him laugh and the one who taught him how to put a smile on another's face.

Gibson, his tutor. The one who would take time out of his day in order for him to get the proper education he needed and who was also the first to get a glimpse of his past.

Nova, his trainer. The one who taught him how to fight and the one who gave him the maternal love he needed after his mother's death.

Otto, his closest friend. The one who he shared many common interests with such as mechanics and the one who taught him the importance of having fun.

Antauri, his advisor… and his second father. The one who always gave Chiro the light of day and the one who always had the position of a paternal figure even before his father's corruption.

He thought of them all and he made it his mission to get home to them and to make sure they lived the rest of their lives in peace as a family. He also made it his mission to make sure his father was reunited with his mother in the afterlife. Chiro reached his destination as did the others and they called out to the Super Robot.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go!" Nova declared.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go!" Otto shouted.

"Fist Rocket 4 go!" Gibson announced.

"Fist Rocket 3 go!" Sprx yelled.

"Brain Scrambler 2 go!" Antauri stated.

"Torso Tank 1 go!" he exclaimed. "Prepare to disengage!"

The Super Robot awakened from its slumber and it felt the Hyperforce's presence. It was time to fight. As soon as the giant robot moved Chiro stated his orders.

"Alright Monkey Team first we protect the city and then we take down Skeleton King… once and for all!" Chiro declared.

No one protested his orders as the prepared themselves for the fight. Without saying anything the Super Robot grabbed the first minion it saw and it squished it. It was quickly reduced to a puddle of black goo and then moved onto another minion. More puddles of black goo were split and Chiro saw Jinmay escorting the people to safety as they fought. A small smile spread across his face as he watched Jinmay make her away throughout the city protecting the people while fighting. Just when the Hyperforce was about to destroy another minion they were attacked from behind by flying Formless.

"Sprx, Gibson!" Chiro addressed. "Take them out!"

"Fist Rockets go!" Sprx and Gibson yelled in unison.

The Super Robot launched its fists at the Formless and they were quickly dispatched. The fists soon returned to their respective places on the Super Robot. Sprx and Gibson shared their disgust as they saw the remains of the Formless on their places but they didn't have time to complain about it as Antauri got their attention with an announcement.

"Chiro, the Formless are massing at Sector 6 of the city!" Antauri announced as he saw red dots on his screen gathering together.

The Super Robot activated its rockets and it quickly flew over to Sector 6 only to be surrounded by four giant masses of Formless. They were cornered but not for long, the Hyperforce commanded the Super Robot to punch the first giant Formless. It was quickly destroyed but another one attacked them. They quickly dodged the attack and ripped the creature apart until it turned into goo. Then another giant Formless reached for them but the Super Robot manage to grab hold of it. However, just when they were about to destroy it they were attacked from behind by the other giant Formless. It managed to destroy the Super Robot's rockets that were located on its back. The Super Robot let go of the other Formless as a result and it was soon met with a blow to the face. The Formless got a good shot and scratched the face of the Super Robot to the point where the outer layer was taken off. The attack not only damaged the Super Robot but it also hurt Antauri. The robotic simian yelled in pain as he felt the electric shocks run through his body.

"Antauri!" Chiro gasped and he soon glared. "That's it!"

Chiro finally had enough of these stupid minions and he unleashed his fury onto them. He pushed a button on his control and a blue glow emitted from the Super Robot's torso.

"Lazatron Fury!"

He gave out the cry of a warrior as he spun the Super Robot around in order to destroy the rest of the Formless that cornered them. The Monkey Team couldn't help but be impressed with Chiro's display of strength, Antauri felt pride surge through him as he watched the boy fight. It made him forget all about his pain and a smile formed on his face. But the damage was still done as the Super Robot was brought onto its knees.

"Is everyone alright?" Chiro asked.

"We're okay," Nova replied.

"Just great," Sprx added.

"No harm here," Otto said.

"It seems like we are all still online," Gibson stated.

"We're fine Chiro, what about you?" Antauri questioned.

"I'm good," Chiro responded. "But we have to keep going, the Formless just keep coming."

Chiro was telling the truth, the Hyperforce could see more red dots forming on their separate screens. But they couldn't go on in this state. The Super Robot sustained too much damage to do anything else at this point.

"I'm afraid we are running on emergency power now," Gibson stated. "The Lazatron Fury drained the Super Robot's system. If we go on now in this state we won't stand a chance."

"So what do we do now?" Nova asked. "We can't just let the Formless take over the city."

"By the looks of it Jinmay has managed to get most of the population away from harm," Antauri commented. "We must figure out another way to fight if we are to win."

"But how can we do that?" Otto asked. "I mean we don't have the Super Robot and those Formless aren't showing any signs of giving up."

"Otto's right. Without the Super Robot we don't have an advantage, we can't fight them all on our own. We'll be toast by the time we get to the Skeleton King," Sprx said.

Chiro didn't want to admit it but Sprx was right, without the Super Robot they wouldn't be able to reach the Skeleton King in time. These Formless were just decoys, distractions. They were meant to keep the busy in order for the Skeleton King to commence with his plan and they didn't have the slightest idea of what that was.

"Hold on, give me a second," Chiro said. "We'll think of something."

"Unfortunately none of you have that time!" a familiar voice called out to them.

The Hyperforce looked at their screens to see a familiar yet an unfamiliar face. He was back to his original height and retained some of his orange fur but his body was different, it was similar to a Formless.

It was Mandarin.

And he wasn't alone; TV Monster and Sakko were with him. Mandarin and Sakko rode on top of TV Monster as they flew downward to stare right at the Super Robot. They all let out a gasp.

"Mandarin!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I'm honored that you remember me my backstabbing team, I can hear you all thanks to my past connection with the Super Robot," Mandarin stated. "It's especially an honor for you to remember me Chiro… after all I was one of your caretakers when you were still just a baby."

Another gasp escaped from Chiro's lips, everyone was just as shocked as him. By saying that Mandarin was admitting that he knew the truth as well.

"You… you know," Chiro whispered.

"Of course I know," Mandarin replied. "I've known for quite some time now. My master made me aware of it before your capture and imprisonment on the Citadel of Bone."

At the sound of that the Monkey team expressed their rage. They couldn't believe that the one they used to call a friend knew the truth all along and he never said anything to them.

"Why you little creep!" Nova yelled.

"You knew all along!" Sprx shouted. "You knew and you never said anything!"

"I can't believe it," Gibson whispered. "To think that this whole time he's been ahead of us when it came to knowing the truth."

"Just when you thought he couldn't get any more evil," Otto said.

"If that is true then Mandarin has once again betrayed us, even when he knows the truth he still sided with evil," Antauri stated.

"No my fellow simian, I sided with the winning faction," Mandarin corrected. "I could care less what you all think of me at this point; the past is in the past. It matters nothing to me."

Chiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mandarin, the orange monkey and the previous leader of the Hyperforce… and one whom he used to consider a dear friend and an important part of his family. He remembered the times he used to spend with Mandarin as a baby and as a child. He recalled having feelings of admiration towards him. He admired how Mandarin was always able to keep things together and how he took charge when it was needed. He actually wanted to be just like him… he found that ironic since they didn't realize at the time that Chiro would one day succeed Mandarin for the leader position of the Hyperforce. But now that was different. Any feelings of love or admiration towards Mandarin were gone at this point. Chiro hated the monkey that stood before him.

"Mandarin," Chiro addressed. "You were once a part of this family… and yet you… you were the cause of its destruction! You were the one who caused the Dark Ones to corrupt my dad! And now you stand before us with your mockery of the past! I won't allow that!"

"Silence boy!" Mandarin shouted. "Your father and mother are gone and they have no one to blame but themselves. They thought they were going to make a difference in the world but in reality they were fools blinded by false hopes of peace! You are no different from them!"

Chiro glared at the orange monkey.

"Shut up you stupid excuse of a leader! You don't know anything about my parents!" Chiro yelled.

"Oh that's where you're wrong boy," Mandarin replied. "I know plenty about them, I know that their deaths were in vain because look at you. They died just so you could live! They put all of their hopes into a child, what a waste."

"Silence Mandarin!" Antauri exclaimed. "I may have not been able to stop you in the past but I will not sit here and let you mock the deaths of Selene and the Alchemist! They gave up their lives because they knew that Chiro would do great things in the future and they were right! Chiro has become a hero! He has saved this city and this planet more times than you can imagine!"

"Antauri's right, the Kid is a hero!" Sprx added. "The Alchemist and Selene were right about him and they were right about us too! They created us to fight against the evil in this world and I can say that we are better than you for that reason! At least we stuck with what we were intended to do and at least we never backstabbed each other! That's more than I can say for you ya no good scoundrel!"

Mandarin looked unamused but he remembered that he couldn't get sidetracked at the moment. He had a mission to complete and that mission involved the boy.

"Well if this boy is as much of a hero as you say he is," Mandarin started as he stood up. "Then let's see how he responds to this."

With that Mandarin jumped off TV Monster and he was headed right for Chiro's location. He had piloted Torso Tank 1 before so he knew exactly where to hit. He used his new body to form claws that cut through the metal of the Super Robot; he reached Chiro in a matter of seconds. He was so quick that the Hyperforce didn't have time to stop him. Chiro gasped as his station was destroyed and as he came face to face with the orange monkey. Mandarin had an evil grin on his face as he created a small dark sphere with his now normal hands. Chiro didn't even have time to respond as Mandarin shoved the dark sphere into his head! Suddenly his mind was filled with darkness and his vision became distorted, horrible memories came flooding back to him. He remembered how his father transformed into the dark creature known as the Skeleton King right before his eyes, he remembered running away from the monster with his mother and he remembered how his mother held him with she was hurt by that very same monster. Her blood stained him; he was covered in it as she shielded him. He could picture it so clearly. It was something he tried to forget but he couldn't seem to at the moment. Something was forcing those memories out and they weren't going away. He struggled to breathe as he pictured his mother's blood on him. He could see it! He was covered in it once again! He gasped as he started to rub his hands and arms along with other parts of his body. He was trying to get the imaginary blood of him, he couldn't handle it! But the stains were still there. The darkness increased and it wrapped around him like some sort of blanket, he tried to fight it but that only seemed to make it worse. More blood appeared and two evil eyes stared at him. They were the eyes of the creature that ruined the past. The Skeleton King! His evil laugh could be heard as the darkness consumed him while the blood decorated him. It was too much! He couldn't take it! He let out a devastating scream.

Meanwhile, Mandarin was enjoying the pain he had inflicted on the boy. The Skeleton King had taught him dark magic that could be used to restrain enemies by using their most horrific memories against them. Everything Chiro was experiencing at the moment was all in his mind and it wouldn't stop unless Mandarin commanded it to do so. Chiro screamed and thrashed as the pain continued much to Mandarin's amusement.

"This is the hero that you spoke of?" Sakko asked. "This boy? He can't even handle a little darkness!"

"Chiro!" the Monkey Team gasped in unison.

They could hear Chiro's screams and they quickly abandoned their stations on the Super Robot. They jumped outside but used their jet packs to keep them from falling. They flew to where Mandarin and Chiro were but were stopped by TV Monster and Sakko.

"I don't think so!" Sakko exclaimed. "Just sit back and enjoy the show!"

Chiro's screams continued to fill the air and it broke the Monkey Team's hearts especially Antauri's. He couldn't believe that Mandarin had stooped this low, he was hurting the boy whom he had come to care for as a son. His son was being hurt by someone he trusted in the past! His son, Chiro! He wouldn't allow it and he gathered all of his power to form an attack.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" he called out.

An attack erupted and it hit Sakko and TV Monster directly to where they were dazed and confused. This gave the Monkey Team the opportunity the needed to stop Mandarin and rescue Chiro. They flew to the pair but where stopped once again once they saw a trashing Chiro in Mandarin's arms. Mandarin had Chiro!

"Make one move and the boy is history!" Mandarin threatened.

Chiro continued to scream and trash but Mandarin had a good hold on him. The sight before them sent shivers throughout their circuits. Their enemy had Chiro and they knew that they couldn't do anything without putting Chiro in anymore pain than what he was going through at the moment.

"Mandarin, release Chiro this instant!" Antauri yelled.

"Stop hurting him, he has done nothing to you to warrant this pain!" Gibson added.

"Let the Kid go you skeleton freak!" Sprx exclaimed.

"You spineless coward, how dare you hurt Chiro this way!" Nova shouted.

"Yeah you have no right to do this to Chiro!" Otto stated.

"You all might as well enjoy this while it lasts," Mandarin replied as he tightened his hold on Chiro.

"And why is that?" Antauri questioned.

Mandarin looked at his former teammates with an evil grin on his face.

"Because I'm afraid that this will be the last time you see the boy… alive that is," Mandarin stated while he placed a hand over Chiro's head.

A glow emitted from his hand and suddenly Chiro stopped thrashing, he was now still. He was unconscious and his features were disheveled. The attack Mandarin hit him with was supposed to drain his energy to the point where he could not fight. This was accomplished by rendering him unconscious as the end result. Chiro lay still in Mandarin's arms much to the robotic monkeys' horror.

"My master has some business with Chiro," Mandarin said. "He needs the boy to awaken the Dark Ones."

"What?" Antauri gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Sprx exclaimed.

"No way!" Otto added.

"It's true, the boy will soon join his mother and father!" Mandarin declared.

Before the Monkey Team could take action they were brought to the ground as TV Monster appeared behind them with Sakko still clinging onto him. TV Monster sent waves of shocks onto the team that rendered them powerless. They crashed as the hit the concrete below them, they struggled to stay conscious and move their bodies. Antauri looked up to see Mandarin, Sakko and TV Monster gloating. Mandarin jumped onto TV Monster with Chiro still unconscious in his arms.

"Goodbye my former teammates!" Mandarin yelled. "You'll never see the boy again! Farewell!"

With that they took off as they headed for the Citadel of Bone.

"No…" Antauri gasped in pain as he reached for the sky. "Chiro…"

They got Chiro. The Skeleton King had Chiro in his clutches… their biggest fear finally became reality. They had lost Chiro… possibly forever. Tears filled Antauri's eyes as he contemplated his failure to protect the boy.

"Chiro… my son…" he whispered.

It was the last thing he was able to say as his systems offlined and he was brought into unconsciousness and the rest of his team soon followed. His head hit the ground as did his hand.

One tear slid down his offlined face.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 21**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Pain.

That was what Chiro was feeling at the moment, He felt so tried… as if he lost all of the energy he had before. His body felt so heavy but he could feel the wind rush past him, he felt like he was in the air. He thought that was strange because he could have sworn he had been inside the Super Robot. But then he remembered Mandarin… Sakko… and TV Monster. He remembered that his enemies came for them… but what happened next? He couldn't remember and he couldn't think… he was just so tired. He couldn't even open his eyes at the moment and he couldn't move his limbs either.

He couldn't do anything.

Suddenly he felt the cold ground below him as he landed on it. He groaned in pain and he could hear voices talking in the distance. They sounded familiar but he was too disoriented to associate them with anybody. He also heard footsteps and they sounded like they were coming towards him.

Little did he know that standing before him was his worst nightmare and enemy. It was the Skeleton King. The dark being gazed upon his prey with eyes that resembled a hungry beast. He finally acquired the last thing he needed in order to make sure that the Dark Ones were properly awakened. He would also finally be rid of the person that the Alchemist created with his wife.

"Finally the guest of honor has arrived," the Skeleton King laughed. "And now the awakening can begin."

"Yes my master, oh how I've longed for this day," Mandarin stated as he walked beside him. "Finally the universe will belong to you."

"Yes and finally the Dark Ones will lay waste to this disgusting and weak world, corruption will be brought onto the entire universe and I will fed on the misery and suffering of those who can't withstand it," the Skeleton King stated with pride. "This universe will be mine at last and I shall finally rid myself of my enemies… starting with the boy."

The Skeleton King looked over to where Chiro lay on the ground; he then walked over to one spot of the room and tapped his staff on the ground with brutal force. The force caused several cracks to form to the point where the rest of the area started to shake. The cracks formed a large circle and suddenly the area within the circle started to sink. It sank below the ground and even deeper into the planet… then a huge ball of light beamed out of the crater. Roars and screams erupted from the carter as well, shades of purple light started to form out of the carter but it didn't leave it. It was as if it was waiting for something or someone in this case. It was the Dark Ones, the Skeleton grinned evilly as he witnessed the horror that was waiting for him to unleash it. TV Monster and Sakko took several steps backward but Mandarin stayed put, he stood beside his former caretaker and his current master, his expression was the same as the dark being. The Skeleton King could hear the calls of the entities that laid below him, they were waiting.

Meanwhile, the Monkey Team laid unconscious on the ground. Their systems were off and they couldn't awaken on their own at this point, they needed someone to do that for them. But there was no one around to do so. Out of them all there was one that stood out the most. Antauri.

The second-in-command of the Hyperforce laid in a position that looked as if he was reaching out to something… or someone. There was a stream of water that emitted from his eye and ran down his face. Right there in that moment was Antauri's pain, his face was frozen in the horror and sorrow he had just witnessed. And he couldn't do anything about it… at least not yet.

Jinmay had finished getting the people to safety; she made sure that they were protected until the fight was over. Along the way she also managed to dispatched a good portion of the minions but that was when she noticed that the Super Robot was not standing tall. It was on its knees as if it was in pain and she immediately knew that something was wrong. Once she was sure that the citizens were safe and out of harm's way she flew towards the Super Robot. Along the way she kept fighting the minions, she was determined not to let these monsters bring any more harm to innocents especially her friends. For as long as she had known the Monkey Team and Chiro they had always been the one to save her and help her in her time of need. Well now it was time for her to return the favor, she would fight and she would win. She fired an attack at another minion that was blocking her way and as soon as she did that she gasped at the scene before her. She saw that the monkeys were on the ground unconscious, the Super Robot wasn't functioning… and Chiro was nowhere to be found. She automatically feared the worst. She quickly flew downward until she landed next to Antauri, if anyone could tell her precisely what happened she knew it was him. She gently picked up the robotic simian and she noticed the tear stain on his face, that's when she knew that something bad had to have happened and the fact that Chiro wasn't there only proved her suspicion to be correct.

"Antauri?" she questioned. "Are you okay? Antauri?"

She gently shook him but he didn't respond, being part robot herself she recognized that his systems were down.

"Hold on I'll fix you up," she said.

Ever since her rescue from the Skeleton King she had learned how to properly reboot systems from the monkeys; she was surprised to learn that their robotic systems weren't that different from her own. But that only made it easier for her and she could help them as a result. She turned Antauri over and she shifted her hand into a plug-like shape, she then inserted it into the opening behind the robot monkey's head. She then allowed some of her energy and power to flow into Antauri, it was just enough to get his systems up and running again. After a minute or two of transferring energy she could feel the robot monkey awakening.

"Come on Antauri, you have to wake up," she stated. "We need you… Chiro needs you."

At the sound of that she heard a small click and there was a jolt in Antauri's body. He let out a small gasp as he was brought back into reality.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled.

The sudden action surprised Jinmay and she turned him around until he was now face to face with her. She gave him a concerned look as she saw that his eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"Antauri, it's me… it's Jinmay," she said. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Jinmay," Antauri gasped. "You're here… where's Chiro? Is Chiro with you?"

Jinmay didn't want to give him an answer since she knew that he wasn't going to like I but she wanted to know what happened to her love. She shook her head and she resisted the urge to cry.

"No, I'm sorry but he's not here," Jinmay admitted. "I don't know where he is."

Antauri's bright yellow green eyes widen and he frantically started to look around. It couldn't be! He hoped that it wasn't true; he hoped that it had been just a nightmare but as he continued to look around he could see that he was wrong. He could not find Chiro; he could only see the destruction of the city and his teammates being unconscious. He quickly stood up and looked at Jinmay with serious eyes.

"Antauri, what happened? Where's Chiro?" Jinmay asked.

"I'm afraid Chiro was captured… by the Skeleton King's minions: Mandarin, Sakko and TV Monster," Antauri explained. "They managed to render us weak as they took Chiro… they took him to the Skeleton King. They plan on sacrificing Chiro to the Dark Ones!"

Jinmay gasped in horror. She remembered the small monkey she thought had been her friend but in reality he was only using her as a pawn. Sakko had used her in order to further his connections to the Skeleton King. To hear that he was responsible for taking Chiro away worried and frightened her.

"What but he'll be killed if they do that!"

"That's what the Skeleton King is hoping to accomplish. He wants to destroy the Alchemist's legacy and he can take over the universe by doing so!" Antauri stated. "It is no coincidence that Chiro possess the Power Primate, he was destined to do so because of his father. His father wanted to help others; it only makes sense that his son would be destined to do so as well. No doubt the Skeleton King is planning on using the Power Primate to awaken the Dark Ones in order to take control over the whole universe!"

"He can do that?" Jinmay questioned. "But doesn't Chiro have control over it, how can the Skeleton King do something like that then if that is the case?"

"I'm afraid the Power Primate has more power that we could ever imagine, Chiro has been able to tap into its hidden strength several times before but he has yet to fully use it," Antauri said. "The only way the Skeleton King can take control over it is if he corrupts the Power Primate."

Jinmay covered her mouth in shock; she knew what Antauri was implying.

"You mean… the Skeleton King plans on corrupting Chiro," she said.

Antauri nodded his head and there was a pained expression on his face.

"And by doing I'm afraid Chiro will cease to exist, his father suffered the same fate."

"That… that can't be! Chiro is stronger than that! He wouldn't allow for the Power Primate to be corrupted, I know you know that Antauri!"

"Yes I do but I fear that the Skeleton King will use Chiro's deepest fears and insecurities in order to corrupt him," Antauri stated. "Chiro is a strong boy but even he has his inner monsters, monsters that have been around even before he discovered the truth about his origins. I fear for his safety and for his mental well-being, the Alchemist was very similar to Chiro when it came to strength and control but he eventually succumbed to the darkness that plagued his mind. I don't want history to repeat itself."

"It won't," Jinmay quickly replied. "I know it won't, Chiro can fight and he will win but he can't do it without us! We have to get to him and stop the Skeleton King before he has the chance to corrupt him."

"I do not disagree with you but first we need to awaken the others, we will need all the help we can get if we are to win this war," Antauri added.

"Then let's do it."

Jinmay and Antauri ran to their fallen comrades and shared their energy and power with them. One by one the Monkey Team's systems started to reboot and they were brought out of their forced slumber. It took them a second to get situated before they asked the inevitable.

"Chiro? Where's Chiro?" Nova asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I don't see him," Otto said as he looked around.

That was when the memory came flooding back to them and Sprx was the first to react.

"They took him didn't they?" he questioned. "That traitor and his goons took the Kid! They took Chiro!"

"I'm afraid you're right Sprx," Gibson replied. "Chiro has fallen into the hands of evil."

They all bowed their heads in shame, in their minds they had failed. They had promised each other that they would protect Chiro in his mother's and father's place but he was gone. The Skeleton King had him and they knew that Chiro would soon be lost forever.

"The Skeleton King is going to kill him!" Sprx exclaimed. "You heard what Mandarin said!"

"We know Sprx," Nova said as she rushed to his side. "The Skeleton King plans on using him in order to destroy the universe."

Sprx clutched his hands into fists at the thought of losing his closest friend and family member, Nova held onto his arm and she leaned forward. Tears spilled out of her pink eyes, she couldn't believe that she was about to lose another family member. She couldn't take it, she had lost so many people already and she was ready to lose another. She couldn't lose Chiro too, he was the gift left behind by the Alchemist and Selene. If he died then it would be like losing the couple all over again, both Selene and the Alchemist would be gone forever along with Chiro and darkness would consume the world. Sprx saw her tears and he did his best to wipe them away, he realized that he couldn't allow himself to lose control at the moment. As much as he wanted to punch something he remembered that there was too much at stake to lose his composure. He held onto Nova and he embraced her in a tight hug, she didn't fight it as she returned it. Nova felt her hope return a little as she hugged the red monkey, after a couple of seconds they let go of each other. They looked at each other one more time before nodding and looking at their teammates. Their eyes were filled with a new kind of determination.

"We have to get Chiro back you guys," Otto said. "If not the planet will be in danger!"

"And not just the planet," Gibson added. "The entire universe will cease to exist."

"Well we can't allow that to happen. The citizens are safe now and the minions are weakened to the point where they can't cause any more harm," Jinmay stated. "That being the case, we have to fight. We have to save this planet and the universe."

"Indeed," Antauri responded. "We have to find Chiro and we have to destroy the Skeleton King once and for all."

"I'm with you Antauri," Sprx said. "Let's go teach that bag of bones what happens when you mess with the Hyperforce!"

He raised his hand high in the air and the others followed his example, Jinmay even joined them. A big smile was on her face as she turned around to see where the Citadel of Bone was located. She then pointed to it.

"If Chiro is anywhere he has to be there!" she exclaimed. "The Citadel of Bone is located at the center of this madness, he has to be there!"

"I agree with you Jinmay," Antauri said. "We must leave quickly. Hyperforce go!"

With that the Hyperforce used their rocket packs to fly into the air, they made sure that they were using as much power as they could in order to reach the Skeleton King's ship faster. They past the destroyed remains of the city, they could also see the people of Shuggazoom City hiding in safe places. They would wait until they were given permission to leave… which would hopefully be soon. The Hyperforce flew faster as their destination got closer and closer. Along the way they each pleaded to Selene's spirit and the Alchemist's spirit to protect Chiro until they got there. They just hoped the two were listening, after all as long as Chiro existed they existed as well. They just hoped that Chiro would be alright in the meantime.

"We are coming Chiro," Antauri whispered. "Hold on until then. Hold on my son please."

Back at the Citadel of Bone Chiro started to stir and his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry and he had to rub his eyes several times before he finally saw what was happening. He let out a silent gasp as he saw the Skeleton King standing before a crater with Mandarin standing by his side. Their backs were turned to him and he saw that TV Monster and Sakko were on the other side of the carter with their backs turned as well. However, there was another thing that caught his attention. He could hear screams and moans but they didn't sound like they belonged to a human. They sounded more animalistic and savage, he knew that whenever was making those sounds couldn't be anything good. He struggled to sit up but his body was still too weak, he remembered that Mandarin has attacked him using that mind trick and he couldn't help but glare at the back of the orange monkey. He managed to sit up as quietly as he could but his efforts were in vain as his enemy spoke.

"I see that our quest has finally awoken," the Skeleton King said. "That's too bad; I was hoping that he would stay out for a little while longer. Maybe I underestimated you when it came to that boy. But no matter you will soon meet your end no matter what."

"The brat is just like his father," Mandarin commented. "He doesn't know when to stay down."

"Indeed," Sakko replied.

Chiro had enough of this and he summoned an attack.

"Shut up!" Chiro shouted. "Chiro Spearo!"

A bolt of lightning formed in his palm and he gathered all the strength he could to throw it at the Skeleton King. He threw it but the Skeleton King turned around just in time to deflect it and send the attack right back at him. Chiro let out a cry of pain as he felt the electricity ran through his body but thankfully it didn't last long, he slumped back onto the ground and he groaned a little. He heard the footsteps of the Skeleton King come toward him.

"It's hard to believe that the Alchemist and his wife thought you would make a difference. They even gave you a name that symbolizes that, but what fools they were. Look at you now. You lay there on the ground like an animal waiting to be put out of its misery!" he exclaimed as he placed a foot on Chiro's back. "I will take great pride in ending your life and destroying the Alchemist's last connection to this world. His legacy will end with you and soon I shall destroy his other creations as well. And you shall help me do that."

"I'll never help you," Chiro groaned. "You'll never win… never!"

"And that is where you are wrong little fool; I have already won because I have you right where I want you!"

Chiro felt the Skeleton King remove his foot from his back but he was soon levitated into the air, he felt a tight invisible grip around his neck. He struggled as soon he felt the grip but it didn't budge. He knew that he Skeleton King had him in his clutches as he was levitated over the crater. His eyes widen in horror over what he was witnessing. The Skeleton King made sure that he was seeing the Dark Ones in their prison; he could see dark silhouettes moving throughout the crater. The purple shades were covering their appearance but Chiro could tell that they didn't look human. It reminded him of the time when he first saw the Skeleton King, it was the day his father had been consumed by the darkness. He recalled the Skeleton King's dark form… he thought he was a monster and he was proven to be correct time and time again. The Skeleton King was a monster and he was planning on releasing even more monsters. Little did Chiro know that he was the key to releasing them.

"You see Chiro; these Dark Ones have been waiting for centuries for someone to free them from their prison. I was once imprisoned with them until Mandarin unintentionally released me from my captivity. As soon as I was free I found a new form to take over… that just so happened to be your father." the Skeleton King explained. "Once I took over his mind and body I was free to unleash my wrath upon this world after I killed your mother but your father found a way to interfere with those plans since he created the Monkey Team, they were meant to fight against me and they did so during those years of your slumber. However, after Mandarin's betrayal they disbanded and sealed themselves away until the day a person worthy enough to lead them would come. During their slumber I tried to find ways to bring my fellow Dark Ones into this world but I could never find a power source strong enough to do so. That is until you awakened from the sleep your mother placed you in."

Chiro couldn't believe what he was hearing, it sounded like the Skeleton King had been waiting for him his whole life. He waited for him just so he could use him to his advantage.

"Imagine my shock when I discovered that you were the one who was chosen to be the new leader of the Monkey Team and that the Power Primate resided in you. I couldn't believe that the Alchemist's son was the key to my problem all along. Your power is strong enough to break the Dark Ones free," the Skeleton King stated. "Not only will I free my comrades but I will finally be rid of you! Once you are gone the Alchemist will cease to exist and your mother's death will have been in vain!"

The dark being let out an evil laugh as he continued to hold Chiro in his grip. Chiro struggled some more but to no avail. He couldn't believe that his entire life came down to this moment. He now understood why he had to be frozen in time when it came to age. He also finally understood why he had been through so many difficulties in life, it was so he could become stronger in order to finally end the Dark Ones and seal them away forever… and that included the Skeleton King. His father and mother were right, he was meant to be a hero but the Skeleton King had done everything in his power to get him in this position. He was the one who made an enemy of himself to him, he was the one who brought Chiro to confront his past while aboard his ship, he was the one who made sure to haunt Chiro's dreams, he was the one who chose to reveal the truth, he was the one to make sure that Chiro would never forget the past pain he caused him and he was the one who made sure he was as weak as he could be for this moment. Everything the Skeleton King had done up to this point was to make sure Chiro was as weak as possible in order to make sure he didn't put up a fight when it came time to release the rest of the Dark Ones. Chiro really couldn't believe that his enemy went that far just to ensure his victory.

"You won't win," Chiro said. "One way or another the Monkey Team and I will defeat you!"

The Skeleton King didn't look amused or convinced; instead he brought Chiro close to his face.

"This is the end for you and your pathetic team," he responded. "Your filthy primates will soon follow you into the afterlife. But for right now you shall be reunited with that wretched mother of yours. Goodbye Chiro!"

He lifted Chiro higher and was about to throw him into the crater when a certain voice stopped them.

"Skeleton King release Chiro!"

The group turned around to see the Hyperforce land on the ground, they had gotten there just in time to see that the Skeleton King was about to sacrifice Chiro. Chiro's blue eyes lit up with happiness as he saw that his team was safe as was Jinmay, he couldn't help but smile a little as well. However, the group of enemies didn't look happy since they did not prepare for their arrival. The Skeleton King glared at the team and he should have known that the robot girl would have found a way to revive them.

"Look who has decided to join us," Mandarin. "My old team, I think it's great that you're here. You're about to see the beginning of the end."

"Keep dreaming you backstabbing freak!" Sprx exclaimed. "You'll never win, not as long as we're around!"

"Yeah you tell them Sprx!" Otto cheered.

"Be silent you disgusting creations!" the Skeleton King shouted. "I will not allow you to stand in my way! You have done so too many times before but I will not allow for it to happen again!"

The Skeleton King snapped his fingers and more minions appeared from the darkness, the Hyperforce was completely surrounded. Sakko and TV Monster got closer to them in order to prepare for the fight that was about to occur. Mandarin followed their example and stood in front of the Skeleton King and Chiro.

"Destroy them!" the dark being exclaimed.

At that the minions did their master's bidding, they attacked by the Monkey Team and Jinmay were ready for them. They fought their way through the horde of minions but Antauri knew that these beings were just distractions while the Skeleton King prepared to give Chiro to the Dark Ones. He fought his way through them using various attacks until he was stopped by Mandarin.

"Once again Antauri fate brings to fight one another," he said.

"You made your choice a long time ago Mandarin but I will not allow you to take Chiro away because of those choices!" Antauri exclaimed as he readied another attack. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Mandarin recognized the attack and he readied his own, it was one Antauri had come to know all to well.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin stated.

Sonic waves were emitted from the two foes; they hit each other head on but they stood their ground. They kept emitting the attack until there would be a winner. Antauri knew that he didn't have time for this since he knew that the Skeleton King was going to throw Chiro into the crater soon. Quickly and suddenly he stopped the attack and jumped into the air, he prepared another attack.

"Mega Monkey Paw!"

Antauri unleashed his claws and he made his body spin around towards his target, Mandarin saw this and created a shield using his new body. He knew that this shield would be able to withstand any attack that the second-in-command had to offer since the Skeleton King had recreated his body to be virtually indestructible. He felt the force of Antauri's attack hit him head on but managed to stay still. He would not lose to his inferior, he was the superior monkey and he would prove it to him! Antauri continued to spin as he came in contact with the shield Mandarin had created; he put all of his energy and power into this attack. He was determined to show Mandarin the consequences of his choices. He let out the shout of a warrior as that mimicked Chiro's when he fought the giant Formless and allowed his feelings to take over. His speed picked up and he could feel the shield giving way much to Mandarin's shock.

"What!" he exclaimed. "This cannot be! You can't beat me, I am superior than you! I am stronger than all of you!"

"One cannot hope to become strong unless they have the right motivations Mandarin!" Antauri yelled. "You're motivations stem from evil and therefore you lose!"

With that Antauri cracked through the shield and he hit Mandarin with brutal force, he sent the former leader of the Hyperforce spinning into the opposite side of crater. He crashed right into the wall and the impact left him stunned as he slipped onto the ground, he groaned in pain as he did so. Antauri finally fell to his knees and gasped for air. He had used a lot of his strength and his teammates couldn't help but admire him for what he had done as they finished off the last of the minions including Sakko and TV Monster. Antauri smiled at his team before they all turned their attention back to the Skeleton King and Chiro. The evil one looked enraged over the results of the fight.

"No!" he yelled. "I will not be beaten! I will not allow for you to destroy everything I worked for! All of those years of waiting and disappointments will not be for nothing, there shall be results!"

The monkeys readied their attacks, their hands shape shifted into their weapons while Jinmay stayed in her robot mode. They were ready to take him on and rescue Chiro at the same time. Chiro continued to struggle but deep down he was happy. He felt a sense of satisfaction and joy over watching his family go out of their way for him. It reminded him of his motivations for being a hero. He turned to the Skeleton King with a serious expression on his face.

"Give up Skeleton King, you're cornered!" he said. "You can't win!"

The Skeleton King knew what he was saying was true. If he dropped the boy right now there was a chance that one of the monkeys would be able to catch him in time or the robot girl could fly to him before he fell into the crater. Even if he created more minions that would be time consuming as well as useless since they would be dispatched all too quickly. Then there was always the possibility that they would attack him altogether, by doing so they would distract him long enough for one of them to rescue the boy. Either way he wouldn't win and the Dark Ones would never be released. Everything he had done up to this point would have been for nothing. He refused to allow these primates to win, he refused to prove the Alchemist and Selene right and he refused to be beaten by child he wished to get rid of. Suddenly an idea came to him and an evil smirk appeared on his face. He looked at the Hyperforce and started to laugh uncontrollably much to their confusion.

"I will not be beaten," he simply stated. "The boy will die."

Suddenly he stopped levitating Chiro and he took him into his arms, he made sure he had a tight grip on him for what he was about to do. Much to everyone's horror the Skeleton King jumped into the crater with Chiro in his arms! He decided that he would rather sacrifice himself and the boy rather than have the boy live to see another day. He took pleasure in hearing the Hyperforce's screams of terror as they watched Chiro and the Skeleton King sink into the Dark Ones prison. He wasn't worried, he would come back and when he did he would be stronger than before.

"Chiro!"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 22**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Antauri watched in horror as Chiro and the Skeleton King fell into the pit of darkness. He was the first to run towards the crater, he could really care less about his safety at this point. The others followed him; they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. They saw the Skeleton King's desperation in that moment. They saw what he was willing to do in order to end it all in his favor. They all looked down but the two were nowhere to be seen.

Chiro was gone. The tears started to come out.

"Chiro!" Antauri cried out as tears ran down his face. "No!"

"No! This can't be real!" Jinmay added.

"This is messed up!" Sprx stated.

"No Chiro can't be gone, he can't be!" Otto said.

"He's not gone!" Nova responded as tears poured out of her eyes. "He's not!"

"This isn't how it was supposed to be," Gibson commented as he covered his eyes. "He was still so young… he had so much to live for, there was still so much for him to do."

They couldn't believe it… they didn't want to believe it. Chiro was gone but they knew that it was about to get much worse. The ground started to shake to the point where parts of the Citadel of Bone were crashing down. The Hyperforce had to dodge the pieces of debris as they fell but they knew that this was warning sign of what was soon to come.

As soon Chiro and the Skeleton King feel into the crater he could feel the evil radiating from within it. He could feel the dark forces surrounded him; it had made it hard to breathe. The Skeleton King finally let go of him since he knew that he couldn't escape now that the Dark Ones had him within their clutches. He could feel the Power Primate stir within him; it was as if the Dark Ones were forcing its way out of him. It felt almost like a drain, he felt the power and life were being sucked right out of him. His vision became engulfed in darkness as the last thing he saw was the Skeleton King rising up back outside the crater. He tried to scream for him, he tried to contact his team but the Dark Ones were interfering with the communication he was trying to send out. He was trapped and soon he would become one with the darkness… just like his father.

Suddenly bright purple flames burst from the crater and a familiar figure came out of it as well. It was the Skeleton King, only he wasn't alone. Attached to him was a flesh-like cord, it was his connection to the Dark Ones. He was bringing them out by using his body as a vessel! The Hyperforce let out a series of gasps as they witnessed the horror that was about to take place.

" **Free!"** the Skeleton King exclaimed. **"Free at last!"**

When he spoke I sounded like there was no more than voice, it sounded like a multitude of voices coming together as one. They knew that it had to have been the Dark Ones.

" **So much power! The Power Primate, it's all ours! And soon the universe will be ours as well!"**

The new Skeleton King started to summon all of the Dark Ones and called forth their power. He was preparing to destroy Shuggazoom and then he would move onto the other worlds and then finally the universe. He had won! Chiro was gone, the Alchemist was gone and Selene was gone as well. He had finally rid himself of that family and now he would move onto those who cared about them… starting with the Monkey Team. The Hyperforce glared at the evil creature that stood before them, they hated the fact that he made a mockery out of their family member's demise. They had taken Chiro away from them just so they could ruin the lives of others; they were going to destroy all that was good in this universe. Antauri couldn't take the idea anymore and he knew that they had to stop the Dark Ones before they left the Citadel of Bone. They had to keep them there long enough to think of a way to stop them. He would do it for the universe… and for Chiro. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and called out to the teammates he had left.

"Everyone we must summon the Super Robot!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Gibson questioned.

"But we don't have enough power," Otto whined. "And the Super Robot was damaged."

"We must try, we have to or else this entire world and the universe will cease to exist… we must to do it for Chiro! He wouldn't have wanted this to happen!" Antauri stated. "The Skeleton King and the Dark Ones have already taken away Chiro and our caretakers; we can't let them take away any more of those we care about!"

Once they heard that they knew that he was right, they had to do this for Chiro and for his parents as well. So many innocents had lost their lives already there couldn't be anymore.

"Let's do it then," Nova said. "Jinmay we'll need your help to."

"Me?" she questioned. "But I can't do anything when it comes to the Super Robot."

"Yes you can," Antauri reassured. "You became connected with the Super Robot after we rescued you from the Skeleton King, it found you that day and it restored your body to its rightful place."

Jinmay thought about the time when her head and body were separated from each other due to the Skeleton King and his minions. She didn't realize that at the time it was just a ruse to get the Hyperforce to come to him so he could try and rid himself of them. She recalled that the Super Robot pulled her body out of its prison and soon her head was reunited with it. When that happened she actually formed a connection to the giant robot and she didn't even know it. But if what they said was true then she could be of some help.

"Alright then we let do it but we have to hurry the Skeleton King and the Dark Ones won't be here for long!" Jinmay stated.

With that the robotic monkeys and the robot girl stood their ground, they ignored the destruction that was happening all around them and called out to the Super Robot like they had done before. They hoped that this would work because if it didn't they would have lost one advantage they had over the situation. They closed their eyes and felt their connection to the Super Robot; they used their energy to bring it online once again.

Back at Shuggazoom City the Super Robot was on its knees still, the power within it had run out by this time. It had burned through its energy reserves and even its emergency power supply. It was rendered to a statue-like state until it felt the connection it had with the Hyperforce flow inside it. It flinched a little but it didn't do anything else. It had no power and therefore it couldn't help its friends. It was hopeless.

Just when the Hyperforce thought that their plan worked they were stopped they an attack was sent their way and it was sent from none other than Mandarin himself.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin shouted.

The sonic waves interrupted their connection and they fell to their knees as Mandarin walked to them.

"Did you really think that you had finished me off so easily Antauri?" Mandarin questioned in a taunting tone.

Antauri looked at the monkey he once served under.

"I was hoping that it did," Antauri admitted. "But I can see that you refuse to surrender."

"Why would I want to surrender when I have already won, my master now has the Power Primate and the Dark Ones have finally been awakened," Mandarin said. "They will now bring an end to all that is weak and good… just like that boy."

Antauri's glare turned deadly, he allowed his feral nature to get the best of him as he summoned his claws once again and as his fangs were bared. He jumped at his target and we determined to not let him get away so easily, he had enough of Mandarin and his deeds. It was because of him that they were in their current situation; he was the cause of the tragic chain of events that followed after the Alchemist has discovered the existence of the Dark Ones. And as a result Chiro had suffered so much in his life from the loss of his parents and memories to the loss of his life.

"Be silent!" Antauri shouted as he pounced on him.

Mandarin looked surprised as Antauri landed on him and they started to wrestle each other. Antauri allowed his claws to cut and slice at Mandarin, he didn't care what happened to the orange monkey at this point but he was determined to teach him a lesson. Mandarin did his best to avoid the attacks but he was failing, he tried to summon attacks of him own using his shape shifting abilities but Antauri was not giving him the perfect opportunity or time to do so. He felt his skin sting as the claws cut right into him, he let out shouts of pain as they did so. He could see the look in Antauri's eyes; it was the look of someone who had lost enough in his life. He should have known that he would have reacted this way after the boy's demise. He remembered that out of all the monkeys Antauri had a special bond with the fourteen year old. He recalled the times Antauri would spend with the boy when he was younger. He witnessed how overprotective he was and how much he cared for him. He did so as if he were his own. He realized in that moment that Antauri didn't just lose a friend and a leader but he lost a son as well. And for once in his life Mandarin was afraid of something and it was the monkey who had served as his closest friend and advisor. He was afraid because Chiro's loss had reduced him to this, somehow he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this and that was truly frightening to him.

The rest of the Hyperforce watched as their friend literally tear into Mandarin, a part of them wanted to interfere but another part of them was too terrified to do so. Antauri was in a state where nothing could stop him; they knew that he was out for vengeance. They found it ironic that Antauri was doing something like this since he had always taught Chiro and them that revenge was never a good thing. But then again they knew that Antauri had never been through something as horrible as losing Chiro. He finally understood why people wanted revenge over those who wronged them because now he understood what it felt like to be pushed to the limits. They could hear Mandarin's cries of pain as Antauri continued to attack him, after a while it was Nova who decided to speak up. She ran towards Antauri and Sprx followed her, he didn't want her to get hurt for what she was about to do. Nova grabbed one of Antauri's arms before he delivered another blow while Sprx grabbed his other arm. They did their best to restrain him.

"Antauri stop!" Nova cried.

"Antauri enough, he's finished!" Sprx added. "You've beaten him!"

But Antauri didn't listen as he struggled against them, he wanted Mandarin to suffer like Chiro and they had suffered along with the Alchemist and Selene. He wasn't though as he could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. That was when Gibson and Otto joined in on helping their comrades, Jinmay ran to them as well.

"Antauri you have to control yourself!" Gibson said as he helped Sprx restrain him.

"Antauri it's over, Mandarin is gone!" Otto exclaimed as he helped Nova.

Once again Antauri didn't listen and he kept struggling until he felt something hard hit his face. The other gasped as they saw what had happened. Whatever it was it had brought him back into reality and he saw what had caused it, he was just as surprised as the rest of his friends. It was Jinmay. She had slapped Antauri and there was an indescribable look in her eyes. It was a mixture of disappointment, sadness, horror and determination.

"That's enough Antauri," she simply stated. "You've won, Mandarin is gone."

She looked down as did he and he finally saw what she and the rest of the Monkey team had been trying to tell him. Below them, in a large puddle of blood and black goo was Mandarin. His eyes had disappeared into his skull and a expression full of fear and pain had been frozen on his face. His body looked like it had been mangled by some sort of animal... and that animal was Antauri. He looked shocked over what he had done; he had never allowed himself to do this to anyone before not even to his own enemies. Something within him had just snapped when he heard Mandarin insult Chiro. His limbs finally loosened and his body relaxed. The robotic monkeys gently let go of him and he bowed his head in shame.

"What have I done?" he questioned.

This went against everything he had taught Chiro and his friends. He knew that there was a time and a place for everything but he felt like there were proper ways to fight against an enemy. This was not one of those ways, Mandarin had been unable to defend himself from the horror he had unleashed upon him and he allowed his inner feral side to take control. He had never done something like that before.

"It's not your fault," Jinmay reassured. "He started it, he insulted Chiro and you couldn't stand for that."

"But I shouldn't have done this," he retorted. "I'm no better than Mandarin."

"We would have done the same had it been us Antauri," Sprx said.

"He used your weakness against you," Gibson added. "We all know how you feel about Chiro."

"Yeah don't say that Antauri, you're nothing like Mandarin," Otto stated.

"Otto's right, Mandarin didn't care about anyone else but himself but this shows just how much you care about Chiro," Nova said.

But that did nothing to persuade Antauri, his head was still bowed in shame. He wished Chiro were here but he wasn't.

"Chiro's gone…" he whispered.

" **Yes he is! And soon you all shall join him!"** the Skeleton King exclaimed.

They suddenly remembered the situation they were in as they turned to the Skeleton King and the purple flames that surrounded him. His red eyes glowed as he stared down at his enemies. Truthfully he could have helped Mandarin against Antauri but he couldn't help but take delight over watching the robotic simian end his minion's life. In that moment he saw the deep darkness that laid hidden within Antauri, he saw a new side to the monkey that he didn't think existed.

" **That was quite a show,"** he said. **"What good entertainment before we unleash our power onto the universe but it must come to an end since you're the only things that stand in our way. You all have to die now!"**

The Skeleton King's form began to change into a tall black skeleton with sharp claws, fangs and other sharp features along with deep red eyes that continued to glow. More purple flames appeared around the monstrosity and he lifted his giant high into the air.

" **Goodbye Hyperforce, join your little hero in death!"**

He brought his claw down onto the group the remaining Hyperforce members braced themselves for the impact since there was nowhere for them to run at this point. They were cornered and they would soon meet their end. The Super Robot hadn't made it in time and their leader wasn't there to save them. They closed their eyes while holding on each other since it would be the last time they would be able to do so, they felt nothing but failure rise within them as they thought about how they couldn't save anybody in the long run. They whispered their final goodbyes to each other.

"Goodbye my friends," Antauri whispered. "I'm afraid this is the end."

"It was an honor to serve alongside you all," Gibson stated.

"We had a great run," Sprx commented and then he hugged Nova. "And Nova you were an amazing team member, that's my girl."

"Yeah so were you Sparky, you dumb flirt," Nova responded as she kissed his cheek. "Everyone was."

"I'll miss our adventures together but I will never them this time," Otto said.

"Despite this I don't regret meeting you guys," Jinmay said. "Especially Chiro."

They all nodded their heads and hugged each other closer. They could feel the claw about to come down onto them but surprisingly it never it, confused they opened their eyes. They saw that the Skeleton King's claw was still hovering above them but it wasn't moving, it was shaking.

" **What's this? Why can't we move?"**

The Hyperforce looked surprised at the Skeleton King and the Dark Ones tried to squish them but their hand wasn't moving. It continued to shake.

" **What's going on? What trickery is this?"**

That was when they felt something rise within them; they could feel a burning sensation come up until it exploded. They let out a gasp of pain and were struggling to compose themselves.

" **No! The power! It's slipping away! What is going on? We are supposed to be invincible now! What is keeping is here?"**

A small feeling hit the Monkey Team, it was faint but they could feel something familiar with the giant dark being. They could see a small green light appear at the bottom of the crater, it looked so familiar but they didn't know what it was until the green light started to pulse and grow slowly. The feeling within them got stronger and suddenly they recognized what it was, they called out to it.

"Chiro!"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 23**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Chiro could feel the darkness consuming him, he felt as if it was entering into his soul. He tried to fight against it but to no avail. He was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He could feel himself withering away from the forces that were draining the Power Primate from him. It was like he was floating in the air but he couldn't breathe, his body became heavy like lead and his mind became crowded. He could feel the corruption winning and he couldn't stop it. He knew that he had awakened the Dark Ones and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Strangely enough he could hear his thoughts being played back at him.

 _It's my fault._

 _The Dark Ones are awakened because of me._

 _Everyone's going to suffer and it's all my fault._

 _I couldn't save anyone, my family is gone._

 _I wasn't able to protect my mother and in the end I couldn't save my father either._

 _I failed the Monkey team especially Antauri._

 _What kind of hero am I?_

 _Everyone was wrong about me, I'm not a hero._

 _The Skeleton, Mandarin and all of my other enemies were right._

 _I proved them right and I proved the others wrong._

Chiro didn't realize that it was the Dark Ones were making this happen; they were using Chiro's thoughts against him. The Dark Ones were known to use one's weakness and deepest fears and insecurities against them. This was how they were able to corrupt people; it was how they got to the Alchemist. For the Alchemist they used his family as a weakness against him and that's when one of their own was able to take him. And now they were doing the same to Chiro and they were using the same weakness too. They saw that the boy was just like his father when it came to wanting to protect his family. It was making it easier to corrupt him along with his power. Chiro plunged deeper and deeper into the never ending darkness and was starting to lose consciousness. The Dark Ones planned to absorb all of Chiro so his power would become a part of them forever; the Skeleton King had done the same to the Alchemist. The deeper he went the more he became one with the darkness. He would soon lose his individuality and his mind along with his body. The Skeleton King had promised that Chiro would meet the same fate as his father and he was about to join his mother in death.

 _Mom, I'm so sorry._

 _Dad, I couldn't save you in the end._

 _Monkey Team, I wasn't the good leader I should have been._

 _Jinmay, I wasn't able to love you entirely._

 _Antauri, I never got to tell you how I felt about you… my father._

More darkness started to consume him the more he thought about the people he had failed. The Dark Ones enjoyed the misery they were causing the boy as he sank deeper.

 _I love you all… I love you all so much… I'm sorry._

Chiro felt cold all of a sudden, he knew that it was the end. His whole body felt heavy and cold. His mind was being overcrowded by negative thoughts, he was losing himself. His last thoughts wandered to his family. He thought about his parents, the people who brought him into the world who gave him life. Without them he wouldn't have the life he had. He wouldn't have met the Monkey Team and he wouldn't have become their leader. He never would have gotten the chance to fall in love with Jinmay and he never would have been able to save the planet from doom several times already. Without him and his team innocents would have lost their lives. And it wasn't just their planet; they have saved others as well. Without his parents he never would have been the hero everyone considered him to be. Then there was his team, they gave him the love of a family. They were with his parents long before he was and yet they welcomed him into the family. They treated him no differently than his parents did and for that he was grateful. After his parents gave their lives to save him they were the ones who became his family. They were the ones who took over the parental roles and they taught him all they he needed to know about life. They were there for him when his parents couldn't be. They were each an important part of his life and he couldn't imagine life without any one of them. They each played a role in the person he was. Then there was Jinmay, she was the first girl he had a crush on and the first girl whom he loved in a different way. He loved his family but that was familial love, what he felt for Jinmay was romantic love. He understood what his parents felt when they met each other when he was around her. He finally understood the love they had for each other and why they were so protective of one another for that reason. He felt so different around Jinmay, he had saved her so many times but in reality she had saved him many times as well. He wanted to be with her and to spend the rest of his life with her as well. He loved them all and he was sad that he probably would never see them again. He wished he could have told them all that he loved them and he also wished that he could have told them how grateful he was for them to be his family. He wanted to do it all and yet he had so little time or no time at all. He now understood how his father felt as the darkness consumed him, he understood why he was such in a hurry to complete the Monkey team and it was because he had little to no time at all.

His missed his father and he missed his mother as well. He remembered the memories the Skeleton King had shown him when they were in the Dreamlands. The one that stood out the most was when he was born. He recalled the looks of happiness as their faces as they each held him. They doted on him from the moment he was in his mother's womb to the day he was born and even after that. He remembered how devoted his parents were and how they expected great things from him especially his father.

" _He's going to do great things Selene; he was destined to be a hero! Our son, Chiro!"_

" _I am so proud of you… and I know your father is too."_

He suddenly opened his eyes as he heard those statements, he remembered them very well. His father said the first when he was born and his mother said the second one after he defeated the Skeleton King in the Dreamlands. But they didn't sound like his thoughts, it sounded like they were being said again. He could hear them as clear as day and they sounded like they were coming from beside him but when he turned no one was there… just darkness. He thought he was imagining things but then it happened again only this time it was the Monkey Team's voices. He recognized them from his early days as their leader. First Antauri, second Sprx, third Otto, fourth Nova and last Gibson.

" _You have much potential Chiro, I'm very proud of you."_

" _You, Kid, are a chip of the old block."_

" _Way to go Chiro, you did good in practice today."_

" _Come on Chiro you can do it."_

" _You have much to learn Chiro but you also have a lot to give as well."_

He smiled at those statements; they reminded him of how young and new he was back then to the Hyperforce. Before he didn't know anything about the power he held or what he could do with it. He looked around but there was nothing there once again but the voices sounded so close. He tried to speak and he tried to breathe but the darkness was preventing him. But he wasn't going to back down; he used his strength to speak.

"Guys?" he questioned. "Are you there?"

But there was no response and he tried again.

"Guys? Are you there?" he asked again.

He tried to move some more but the darkness was tangled around him, he struggled some more and he could feel himself regaining control over his body. He grunted a little before he finally felt himself being free. He let out a gasp of relief.

"Can anyone hear me?" he questioned.

There was no answer but Chiro finally realized that he was still in the darkness. He had to find a way out because he also remembered that his team came to help him. His mind started to become clear and he felt his body become lighter.

"I'm still here and they're still out there," he said. "I have to find a way out but how?"

Suddenly he felt his body become warm with a familiar feeling; he recognized the feeling whenever the Monkey Team called out to the Super Robot. He had done it several times before; they had taught him how to do so. But they only did so whenever they were in real trouble or when the situation was out of trouble. But he could tell that it wasn't enough to get the Super Robot to them. That meant that his team needed him, no doubt the Skeleton King was trying to hurt them or had hurt them already. He had to do something or else he would lose more of his family and he would not surrender to the Skeleton King or to the Dark Ones. He wouldn't allow them to consume him like they had done with his father. He would fight and he would win. But first he needed a way to get to them. He looked around but there was no sign of any way out.

"I'm going to have to make my own way out then," he whispered.

He took in a deep breath and he called forth all of his power but it wasn't enough. He knew why though, the darkness was around him and it had been draining his power during the time he was being consumed. If he had any hope of destroying the Dark Ones and getting back to his world then he had to call forth the Power Primate. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the Power Primate; he saw the color green in his mind and tried to focus on the fragments of green that were located in the darkness around him. He took in another deep breath and reached out to the Power Primate all around him.

"Power Primate, if you can hear me please come back to me," he pleaded. "I need your help."

Nothing happened so he tried even harder.

"Please! I need your help, you're not evil and you're not corrupt! I need you to save everyone!"

Suddenly he felt the dark webs entangling him once again, the darkness wrapped itself around his body and it started to consume him once again. But he couldn't back down; if he did then everyone would die. He fought and struggled against the darkness and he still kept his focus on the Power Primate.

"Power Primate please listen to me, you're not supposed be used for this! You were meant to go good things, you were meant to save people! These Dark Ones just want to use you in order to take over the universe! If they do then everyone and everything will die! That goes against everything you were meant to do!" Chiro shouted.

The darkness had engulfed his body expect for his head and his right hand but it was getting faster. The Dark Ones were trying to keep him in and they were fighting against him. He continued to reach out and he continued to speak.

"Please Power Primate I need you! The Monkey Team, Jinmay and Shuggazoom need you as well! Please come back to me!"

His face and hand were starting to get consumed and he made one final plea, he struggled to say it but he managed to.

"Power Primate… please… come back… I can't let these monsters destroy everything I love… and everything I care about… my family… they need me and you… they… need… us…"

With that his face was consumed and his hand was next. Chiro thought it was the end as he could feel his body and mind wither away into the nothingness of the dark. But suddenly he felt a warm hand grab his own and it forcefully pulled him out of the darkness. He gasped a little but he felt something warm wrap around him and he looked to see a familiar green color. It was the Power Primate in its full form but it was on the small side. Chiro figured it was because there were still fragments of the Power Primate inside the Dark Ones. He smiled at the green gorilla.

"I missed you Power Primate."

The Power Primate made some grunting sounds as if to tell him he felt the same. Suddenly the Power Primate brought Chiro closer as if signaling for him to take control.

"We're going to win," he promised. "And we're going to go home."

With that Chiro entered into the essence of the Power Primate and took over, he felt the power come rushing back to him as if it had been waiting for him. He then held his arms out and the Power Primate mimicked his movements, he had another plea.

"Power Primate, I call forth your power… I can for all of it!" he exclaimed.

He could tell that the darkness was trying to get him again but the Power Primate wasn't allow for that to happen as it protected him with his aura. Suddenly he could see small green fragments coming out of the darkness and they were heading for the Power Primate and him. They entered them and he could see that the Power Primate was returning to its former glory in its full form. It got bigger and bigger with every fragment; Chiro could feel his power returning. He embraced it and let out a powerful roar! With this newfound power he fought against the darkness and he tore his way back to the upper world.

Little did he know his actions were having a profound effect on the Skeleton King and the Dark Ones, he managed to stop them from destroying his team and he weakened the evil creatures as a result. He continued to fight until he let out an attack that caused the darkness he was in to explode, as soon as he did so he could see a small stream of light and he smiled. He pointed to the area where they had to head to.

"There!" he exclaimed. "Let's go Power Primate!"

With another roar they fought their way to the light and finally they managed to reach it. Chiro made the Power Primate grabbed ahold of the opening and he controlled the gorilla's essence to where it broke through. He let out another powerful roar only this time it was a sign of victory as he was finally free! With his roar came a scream though, a scream of pain and it belonged the Skeleton King and the Dark Ones. He suddenly jumped out of the darkness and landed right in front of the Hyperforce, the Power Primate disappeared but it went back to where it belonged. It went back inside him and there will be forever. He looked at his friends and he saw looks of shock and surprise on their faces. It was like they couldn't believe it and he couldn't blame them either. He knew that they thought he was gone but he wasn't and it was all thanks to them. Without them he would have never gotten out, he had his parents to thank for that as well. And speaking of parents….

"Hey I'm back," he casually said.

He didn't need to say anymore as he was suddenly tackled by the robotic monkeys and Jinmay in a tight hug. Chiro could hear their quiet sobs as he saw their tears but there were also smiles as well and little bits of laughter. He hugged them all and he couldn't help but cry too.

"Oh Chiro, you're safe! You're back!" Jinmay cheered.

"Don't you ever do that again young man!" Nova cried.

"You're okay! I can't believe it!" Otto exclaimed.

"Ya really had us going there Kid," Sprx added.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Gibson said.

"I don't know how you overcame the darkness Chiro but I am very proud of you," Antauri stated as he hugged him tighter. "But Nova is right don't ever do that again."

"Hey it's not my fault," Chiro whined as he playfully pouted. "But I won't, I promise… Dad."

 **Only two more chapters until this fanfic is finally complete… next time Chiro finally faces his greatest enemy!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 24**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

Antauri thought he had been hearing things when he heard that word come out of Chiro's mouth. He couldn't believe it at first… did Chiro really call him "Dad?" He looked at the fourteen year old with wide eyes and a shocked look on his face. Chiro saw the confusion and he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You've always been like a dad to me Antauri," Chiro admitted. "Sorry I never told you before; I never got the chance to but now seems like a good time."

The other team members shared Chiro's laughter; they knew the bond the two shared with each other. Even Jinmay quickly realized the bond they had. They had been waiting for a long while for it to be revealed though since the only ones who didn't seem to know about it were them. They looked proud of Chiro for finally saying something. Antauri finally snapped out of it and smiled back at him.

"And I'm sorry for never telling you sooner as well… my son," Antauri said.

Chiro had pictured Antauri calling him that several times before but he never thought it would make him feel this happy. His whole body felt warm with joy and his heart was beating faster than before. More tears filled his blue eyes and he hugged Antauri once again. Antauri welcomed the hug and he returned it.

"Well it's about time," Sprx commented.

"Can it Sparky, you'll ruin the moment," Nova said as she playfully nudged him.

"I think it's wonderful," Jinmay added.

The newly dubbed father and son duo hugged each other tightly but their moment was short lived as they heard he screams of the Skeleton King and the Dark Ones. Chiro and the others turned around and saw the figure bowed in pain; they could see that a large chunk of its body had been destroyed by Chiro and the Power Primate as they escaped from the darkness. His form was also slowly shrinking and they could see that the flames died down a little as well. The evil creatures had been weakened.

" **No! The power… it's slipping away!"** they shouted. **"You little fool! What have you done?"**

Chiro glared and he stood tall.

"You wanted the Power Primate so badly so I took it away from you!" he stated. "I admit you always had me there, you almost consumed me but I remembered the love I had my family and friends and their words helped me to fight back against you. Once I did I called forth the Power Primate and we restored its power! We took it away from you all!"

The evil creature let out another cry as it got smaller once again. The Hyperforce finally understood why it was doing so. When Chiro called the Power Primate back to him he literally absorbed it from the Dark Ones and the Skeleton King. And by doing so he took away the power source they needed in order to escape their prison. They were literally being sucked back into it and this time the Skeleton King was going with them much to his horror and theirs. Without one of them in the outside world they wouldn't be able to escape.

" **No, we're being sucked back into our prison! How dare you, you little fool! We will kill you!"**

They lifted their shrinking hand and they aimed it for the Hyperforce but as soon as it landed they dodged it. They tried again but this time Chiro jumped and he landed right onto it, he then started to run along it. The Hyperforce couldn't believe what Chiro was doing and they didn't know why he was doing it.

"Chiro no!" Antauri called out.

"Chiro what are you doing?" Gibson yelled.

"Come back, you'll be absorbed once again!" Jinmay exclaimed.

But Chiro ignored them as he ran along the shrinking limb, the dark creature tried to knock him off and force him back into the crater by hitting him with their other claw. But Chiro dodged it and he ran even faster, he knew he was running out of time especially when the Skeleton King was being absorbed alongside the Dark Ones. He saw that the claw was trying to swat him away once again but he jumped and he landed in the exact spot he wanted. He was on top of the skeleton creature's face. The Skeleton King and the Dark Ones looked excited since they had another chance to absorb him and take back his power. They thought he truly was a fool for doing so but Chiro had his reasons.

"No Chiro stay away from them!" Nova shouted

"Yeah they're trying to absorb you again!" Otto yelled.

"Come down from there Kid!" Sprx added.

" **It's too late; we have you right where we want you! You have given yourself to us once again! You little fool; you call yourself a hero when you've delivered yourself to us? Don't make us laugh!"**

They gave out an evil laugh as the black goo that formed its body started to wrap itself around Chiro. To their surprise and confusion they saw that the boy had a big smile on his face.

"Oh I've given myself to you alright but it's not for the reasons you're thinking of!" Chiro stated. "Thunder Punch!"

Electricity formed around his fist and he punched the creature once before summoning the same attack again and again and again. He did it over and over until a small hole was forming at the top of the creature's head. Nobody knew what he was doing as the black goo was now covering his entire body.

" **You stupid child what are you doing? Those small attacks won't work against us!"**

"I know they don't, but that's not what I'm looking to do!" Chiro exclaimed. "You're going back to your prison and the Skeleton King is going with you but not before I do something!"

" **And what is that?"**

Chiro's smile grew bigger and he had a confident look on his face as he kept punching. The Monkey Team and Jinmay still looked confused as to what Chiro was trying to do until an idea rang in Antauri's head.

"Could he…?" he questioned but he didn't finish.

"Could he what Antauri?" Jinmay asked.

"I think he's…" he responded but once again he didn't finish.

Chiro kept punching his enemy and the confident smile was still on his face. More black goo covered him but he didn't let that stop him.

"Give me back my dad, monster!" Chiro exclaimed as he let out one final punch.

Finally the hole was big enough and he called forth the Power Primate once again. He covered himself in the green gorilla's aura and he shoved himself into the opening he created, he allowed the black goo to cover him until he was swallowed whole but he wasn't worried about being corrupted since he had the aura around him. He knew the Power Primate would protect him no matter what.

"He's going to get the Alchemist back," Antauri simply stated as a proud smile appeared on my face.

The others finally understood and they looked back at the monster. They would have to wait and see if Chiro would succeed once again. There was no guarantee that the Alchemist could come back especially when his body and spirit had been overtaken by evil for so long. But they remembered Selene's words about how he was alive as long as Chiro was alive. And Chiro was still alive… so that meant that he was too.

"Go get him my son," Antauri said. "Go get your father and put an end to all of this."

Chiro was back into the darkness only this time he was not going to be corrupted. He had the light of the green aura to guide him. He remembered his mother's words and he hoped that they were true. He pleaded with his mother's while inside the darkness.

"Mom," he said. "I need you right now for this… if you can hear me then give me the strength I need to save Dad."

With that he closed his eyes and he hoped that this would work. Much like before he took a deep breath and pleaded with his father's spirit. He opened his arms as if waiting for him and spoke.

"Dad," he stated. "I know you're there, at least I hope you are. Dad, I'm here for you. And I'm not leaving until I find you."

He tried to see if he could feel his father's spirit within the darkness. At first he felt nothing but he searched even deeper, he used his connection to his father to try and find remnants of his spirit. He spoke up once again.

"Dad, it's me Chiro. It's your son. I'm here to save you," Chiro said. "Please Dad come back to me… come back to me and Mom and the Monkey Team. I know you're there, I know you still exist because you were there with me and the Monkey Team in the Dreamlands. You knew who I was and who they were, you knew and that's why you decided to help us."

There was still no answer but Chiro wasn't going to give up on his father. He searched even deeper.

"Dad I know you're here, please come back to me. You don't belong here; you belong with Mom in the afterlife. That's where you should be, please Dad I want to save you because you saved me."

Suddenly he felt something; it was almost like a pulse. He couldn't see anything but he could feel it. His father was there, he was needed to find him. He tried again.

"Come on Dad, let's go home… come back with me," he said. "I love you Dad and I need you to be with Mom because that's where you belong. Mom needs you Dad; the Monkey Team needs you… I need you. It doesn't what happened in the past and it doesn't matter that the Skeleton King corrupted you. You are still you and you are still a good person because you made the Monkey Team and you gave them the chance to be heroes. You also gave me the chance to be a hero."

He felt it again, only this time it was stronger. It was working.

"Dad," Chiro addressed. "Everything is going to be okay, I just need you to come back with me. This time I will be the one to save you… because I love you."

At that the pulse got stranger and Chiro saw small lights appearing all around him, they were pulsing. Suddenly they all started to come together, it was just like the Power Primate. The small fragments started to take the shape of a tall person and Chiro recognized the shape. He smiled as tears filled his eyes. All the fragments finally became one and they formed a person Chiro had come to know as his father. The Alchemist was standing before him with a pure light white surrounding him. His eyes were closed but as soon as he felt all of himself come together he opened them. The first thing he saw was the boy whom he created with his wife and the love of his life. His son was standing before him and a smile quickly spread across his face.

" _Hello Chiro,"_ he said.

Chiro smiled back.

"Hi Dad," he greeted.

The Alchemist got closer but he looked hesitant to do anything. He hadn't been able to see his son for so long thanks to the Skeleton King, yes he had seen him in the Dreamlands but this was reality. This was different. His son was really right in front of him and he had the chance to finally touch him and hold him like he had done when he was younger.

" _I'm sorry… this might sound strange but…"_ he started. " _Can I… can I hold you?"_

Chiro thought it was a strange request but then he remembered how much his father had been through. Back in the Dreamlands they had only been able to be with each other for a while but this was real. They were real and this was not a dream. He nodded his head and a second later he felt the warm embrace of his father. He felt the Alchemist shake as he held him and he quickly returned the hug. He wanted his father to know that he didn't blame him for how things turned out and that he still loved him. Words didn't need to be spoken between the two; their actions spoke louder than words. After a while the Alchemist finally spoke.

" _Oh my son, how I've longed to hold you in my arms,"_ he said.

"And I've waited to see you too," Chiro replied. "In the Dreamlands I didn't know who you were until the Skeleton King revealed the truth."

" _I'm sorry for not telling you myself but I didn't have enough time to explain it all to you and the monkeys, that vile creature was preventing me from doing so because he wanted to be the one who told you,"_ the Alchemist stated. _"He thought that it would set a course to weaken you until he finally had your power within his clutches."_

"And it worked for a while too," Chiro admitted. "I almost let him get to me."

" _But you won,"_ the Alchemist stated. _"I knew that you would. I saw nothing but good things for you when I first held you in my arms, I just sorry that I wasn't there to see you grow up with the Monkey Team. Maybe if I had I would have been able to stop all the evil deeds the Skeleton King caused and maybe Mandarin would still believe that there is good in the world."_

"It's okay Dad, none of that is your fault. Mom knows that too and so do the Monkey Team," Chiro reassured.

The Alchemist hugged his son even tighter. But that was when Chiro remembered that they had to get out of there before they were both consumed by the darkness.

"Dad we have to leave," Chiro said. "We have to get out of here. If we don't we'll be trapped here forever!"

" _Yes I know and we must hurry!"_

Chiro held onto his father and he made sure that his aura connected to him, he called forth the Power Primate once again.

"Get us out of here Power Primate!" he called.

The green gorilla came out and he pulled them out of the darkness, the Dark Ones and the Skeleton King had grown too weak by this time to fight back or try and keep them there. In a few seconds the Alchemist and his son were finally free! They entered back into the real world leaving the monster in its mess as it started to shrink faster.

The Monkey Team and Jinmay gasped as they saw father and son make it out of the darkness. The Power Primate surrounded the two as they jumped out and landed safely on the ground.

" **No! Curse you! Curse you all! This can't be happening!"**

" _It is finally happening, you vile monster!"_ the Alchemist shouted. _"After so many years of helplessly watching you torment innocents and destroying people's lives, including my son and my creations, it is finally happening! Now that you no longer have a connection to this world you are being sent back to your prison, where you shall all remain for eternity! Now be gone!"_

" **No! No! You fools, you will all suffer! We'll be back and we shall destroy you all!"**

"And we'll be waiting if you ever do find a way to come back!" Chiro exclaimed "Because we are the…"

"Super," Antauri started.

"Robot," Sprx said.

"Monkey," Nova exclaimed.

"Team," Gibson stated.

"Hyper," Otto yelled.

"Force," Jinmay added.

"Go!" they all finished in unison.

With that the Dark Ones, including the Skeleton King, were sucked back into their prison. Before they were all sent back they could see the Skeleton King's form one last time. He glared at the boy, his father and his team.

" **I will be back! I promise you and you shall meet your end!"**

"Goodbye Skeleton King," Chiro stated before he summoned one last attack. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Sonic waves emitted from his mouth and he made sure it hit the Skeleton King head on! He didn't want to see the monster anymore! The Skeleton King was hit with the attack and he was finally knocked back into his prison… for good this time. As soon as he fell back the rest of the Dark Ones soon went back as well, The crater slowly started to close until there was nothing left behind, there was no sign that there was ever a crater there. As soon as that was gone the Citadel of Bone started to crumble since its master was no longer there, the Hyperforce realized that was their signal to leave and they took to the sky including the Alchemist. Nova and Sprx picked up the unconscious bodies of Sakko and TV Monster in order for them to be properly punished later on. Antauri took the deceased body of Mandarin; even though he was gone he deserved a proper burial. They were better than their enemies so they would give him one. It was also because he believed that at one point there had been good in Mandarin. The Citadel of Bone crashed and broke apart until it was reduced to a pile of rock. The Hyperforce landed safely outside the outskirts as they watched the scene before them.

It was over. After so many years it was finally over.

The Alchemist and Chiro then turned to look at each other; the father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. A proud smile was on his face.

" _The nightmare is finally over, thanks to you and the Monkey Team my son. And your little friend over there helped as well,"_ the Alchemist said as he gestured to Jinmay. _"Is she your special someone?"_

Chiro and Jinmay blushed a little as he said that, the monkeys laughed though.

"Dad, don't embarrass me," Chiro whined in a quiet tone.

The Alchemist had a good chuckle before rubbing his son's hair.

" _She looks like a keeper, she reminds me of your mother."_

Chiro smiled at that, he understood that his father had given him permission to court Jinmay. He approved of her and that made him happy, it made Jinmay and the others happy as well.

" _Chiro, my monkeys,"_ the Alchemist started. _"I am truly sorry for all of the pain I inflicted upon you. I allowed the darkness to consume me to the point where I had no control over what I did. It's because of me that you all suffered so much, your mother also suffered because of my actions."_

"Don't say that Dad, that wasn't you," Chiro reassured. "It was the Skeleton King."

"Chiro speaks the truth. It was never you, the darkness that manifested inside of you did all of those terrible things," Antauri added.

"You're a good man Alchemist," Nova said. "Please don't think that way about yourself."

"She's right, that old bag of bones wasn't you. You loved and cared for us all, that was something the Skeleton King could never do," Sprx stated.

"You did all that you could to make sure everyone was safe and protected. Please do not place the blame on yourself," Gibson added.

"Yeah it's wasn't your fault and we never blamed you for any of it," Otto said. "You are you and the Skeleton King isn't you."

The Alchemist smiled gently at his creations and at his son. It warmed his heart to hear such kind words from them. He wasn't use to it since he spent the last fifty years stuck inside that monster and he never felt any love or kindness while he was there. But now that he was feeling it again for the first time in a long while he didn't want it to end. He was happy to hear that his family still loved him and that they still respected him. The Alchemist brought Chiro into a hug and he motioned for the monkeys and Jinmay to come to him. The small family was back together again after so long, they had lost so much but they gained a lot as well. But in the end love triumphed over evil, the Alchemist and Selene got their wish. The Monkey Team and their son were heroes and they saved the universe. He knew that he would have to leave them once again but this time it wouldn't be for the wrong reasons. His spirit was finally free to be where it belonged, he longed to see his beloved wife again and to hold her in his arms. As if on cue a bright light appeared before them and they all turned to see what was causing it. To their joy it was a familiar face.

It was Selene. She was standing there with a smile on her face and tears in her blue eyes.

The Alchemist stood there in awe, he hadn't seen his wife in a long time and now he finally got the chance to. His son, his creations and Jinmay saw this and they slowly let go of him, they knew that he needed this. He had waited for so long and now he had the opportunity. The Alchemist slowly walked towards his beloved's spirit. She waited for him… just like she had always done. Her smile didn't fade but the tears kept coming as he got closer. However, this time they weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy.

" _Selene,"_ he addressed.

" _Alchemist,"_ she greeted.

Slowly the Alchemist placed a gentle hand on her face and she held it. She also leaned her face into his palm, he wiped away her tears.

" _You're as beautiful as the day I had to say goodbye to you,"_ he said.

Selene merely smiled.

" _And you're just as handsome and as kind as you were so long ago,"_ she responded.

With that the couple hugged each other tightly; husband and wife were finally together after being forced apart all those years ago. They also kissed each other in a loving embrace. They were together and that was all that mattered. After several minutes of hugging Selene turned her attention to Chiro. She walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, the smile was still on her face.

" _You see I told you he was still here,"_ she said. _"I knew you could do it."_

"I couldn't have done it without my family," Chiro responded. "Everyone played a part in saving Dad, I'm just glad that he can finally be with you."

Selene just smiled and she brought her son into a hug, her husband followed her example as he hugged them as well. She missed this, she missed being able to have moments like this. She had waited for husband just so they could be reunited with their son. So much time had passed and yet there was still so much love between them. Their family was finally together. But they also need the others… their creations. They motioned for Antauri, Sprx, Nova, Gibson, Otto and Jinmay to come to them.

" _Come to us my creations,"_ the Alchemist stated.

" _We're a complete family once again,"_ Selene said.

They wasted no time in going to them; they ran into their arms and embraced their caretakers. Oh how they longed for a moment like this. After all they had been through they deserved this. They deserved some peace now that their family was complete. It didn't matter if only for a short while because this time they wouldn't part on bad circumstances. This time they still had their memories and they were still together. Selene and the Alchemist shared their final moments with the ones they loved, they couldn't ask for anything more.

They had to go now. They all knew that, the spirits belonged in the Spirit World and they belonged here. But they would see each other one day but in the meantime the two spirits would watch over their family because that's what families do. They were there even if they couldn't be seen. Selene and the Alchemist took each other's hand and they were prepared to say their goodbyes to the others. The two parents kissed their son and brought him into one last hug.

" _Be strong Chiro and no matter what happens you will always be a hero to us and to the Monkey Team and to those that hold you dear to them,"_ Selene said.

" _I will always be thankful to you my son; you saved me from the darkness. Remember to live long and never forget that we are proud to have you as a son,"_ the Alchemist added.

"I will Mom and Dad," Chiro replied. "And never forget that I love you both."

" _And we love you too,"_ they responded in unison.

They then turned their attention to the monkeys, their creations. They brought them into one last group hug.

" _Thank you for looking after our son Monkey Team, you have my gratitude. I have always been proud of you as well; you are my children just as much as Chiro is my son. I'm sorry that Mandarin couldn't see that but at least you all do,"_ the Alchemist stated. _"Take care of yourselves and Chiro, protect the universe and be the heroes you were meant to be."_

" _And remember to be by Chiro's side no matter what. I know that you all love and care for him in our places and I am grateful for that as well. Please enjoy life and live to the fullest, this world and this universe is worth fighting for and protecting,"_ Selene said.

"We will," the Monkey Team answered in unison.

Before they moved onto Jinmay the Alchemist brought Antauri closer to him and whispered one last thing to him. What he said made his heart and spirit soar.

" _Thank you Antauri for taking care of Chiro, protect him… protect your son because you are just as much as his father as I am. Make sure you protect the others as well and that they protect each other."_

Antauri smiled and he nodded his head much to the Alchemists' joy. He would never forget those words and he would do as he wanted because Chiro was his son too. The two parents moved to Jinmay and they embraced her as well.

" _Thank you for being there for our son,"_ Selene said. _"Please stay by his side and love him. Love him and show him how wonderful it can be. Because there's nothing like spending your life with your soul mate."_

" _I want the same for him too, please stay by his side. Love him and share your days with him, I know you two are perfect for each other and I hope there is nothing but happiness in your future,"_ the Alchemist added.

"I love Chiro," Jinmay confirmed. "And I always will. I will take care of him just like the Monkey Team does. I hope to spend the rest of my life with him so thank you both for your approvals."

They nodded their heads and they said all that they needed to say. With one hand holding the other they slowly started to walk away from the group. All was as it should be now but as they passed Mandarin's corpse they couldn't help but feel pity towards him. He never got to experience what the others had. But they could change that, both the Alchemist and Selene bowed down and placed a gentle hand on his corpse. The others watched with interest and curiosity over what the couple was doing. Suddenly a bright light blinded them and right where Mandarin's body had been was a baby robotic orange monkey. It was Mandarin.

" _Hopefully this time he will see what potential he has,"_ the Alchemist said.

" _Please guide him on the right path everyone,"_ Selene added. _"This time I know he will turn out just like you all."_

"Are you sure Mom and Dad?" Chiro asked. "I mean this is Mandarin we're talking about."

" _Don't worry my son all will be well, he will have you all and there are no longer any evil forces to corrupt him,"_ the Alchemist reassured.

" _You father is right Chiro. We will watch over him from the afterlife just like we do for you all. Everything will be fine,"_ Selene said.

They weren't too sure but Chiro trusted his parents so he went over to the new baby Mandarin and took him into his arms.

"If you guys say so then I believe it," he said.

" _Thank you Chiro,"_ they said together. _"All will be well, you'll see."_

With that the husband and wife disappeared into another bright light. They were finally together in the afterlife. Chiro held Mandarin and the others gathered around him, as they did they heard one more whisper from the couple. It flowed in the wind.

" _We love you all."_

Chiro smiled as did the others.

"And we love you too," Chiro said.

The Hyperforce turned around to see the sun starting to rise and fill the planet with its glory; they also saw the city and the people coming out from their hiding places. They knew that it was over and they started to cheer for the Hyperforce. It was finally over and things would go back to the way it was supposed to be.

"Well Hyperforce let's all go home," Chiro stated.

"That sounds like an excellent idea son," Antauri responded.

"Thanks Dad," Chiro replied.

With that they headed for Shuggazoom City and back to their home, the Super Robot. Everything was okay now and everything would be okay in the future. That was a promise.

 **One more chapter to go! XD**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Behind the Reflection Chapter 25**

 **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! or any of its characters**

 ***This story is AU and Selene is an OC**

All was quiet in Shuggazoom City. All was as it should be.

After the final battle the Hyperforce fixed up the city with the people's help and then they moved onto the Super Robot. It took them a while but everything was okay now. Sakko and TV Monster had been sent to the prison where they housed their former enemies and they hadn't caused any trouble since then.

Ever since then they had fought more enemies but none of them reached the standards of the Skeleton King or the Dark Ones. But nevertheless they fought them, saved others and kept the peace. That's how they knew that it was truly over but they would always remember their promise. If the Dark Ones ever found a way to come back into their world they would fight and they would win again. Chiro would make sure of it because he would never allow the evil monsters to destroy ort hurt another family. They had taken a lot from him but he had also gained a lot from others. He knew that there was hope in the world and he knew that as long as good existed evil didn't stand a chance. That's what he learned from his entire experience.

He also learned just how important love can be. The city and the Super Robot had been rebuilt but those weren't the only things that were being built. There were bonds that were growing and changing with each day that passed. Both familial and romantic bonds.

Chiro and Antauri's relationship grew and it got stronger as the days passed. Their father and son bond matched the one the Alchemist shared with Chiro. They would still call each other by their names but every now and again they would refer to each other as the titles "Dad" and "son." Antauri and Chiro would continue to train with one another; he taught him more about the Power Primate and Chiro would showcase his abilities to his father figure. Then there were days where they would just relax and enjoy each other's company. Antauri and Chiro's bond was growing and the Monkey Team was happy to be witnessing to such a sight. They would give them their space during this time because they wanted them to make up for lost times. Chiro felt lucky to have two fathers, he had the first one and then he had a second one. They were both watching over him, one was watching over him in the afterlife while one was still here with him to love and care for them. And Antauri felt lucky that he had a son in the boy he had helped raised since childhood. The boy he held in his arms when he was a baby was growing up right before his eyes and he would still continue to be there for him as he grew up into an adult. He would finally get to see Chiro grow old because he now had the chance to. He would watch Chiro grow not only for him but for the Alchemist and Selene as well. They both knew that the couple would watch over from afar but Antauri would be there for all of them. They weren't the only ones though; there was also the Monkey Team.

Chiro's bonds with the Monkey Team grew as well. Chiro would still do the usual with them such as training with Nova, studying with Gibson, playing with Otto and messing around with Sprx. He did it all and he learned just how precious every moment he had with them was. After almost losing them several times before he was determined to make every moment last and be remembered. They found themselves spending more time together as well. They trained and all but there were days when they would just do fun activities like walking around the city, going to the park, shop at the stores, count the stars and enjoy evenings together in the Super Robot Sprx and Nova had certainly gotten stronger as time went on. Much like Antauri and Chiro they would spend time together alone and at places where it was peaceful and quiet. Every now and then the team would watch them hold hands, hug each other and even kiss. It was different to see but they weren't surprise though. Sprx and Nova had learned the same things as Chiro during their crazy journey, they had learned that time was precious and that it needed to spent wisely. And what better way to do it by spending time with the one you love. Nova and Sprx would still tease each other about their relationship, as would the others, but that was their way of showing their love towards each other. Chiro couldn't wait to see how their relationship would be like in the future. He would tease them by asking when he was going to have new little brothers and sisters from them. They would nudge him whenever he said so much to the other's amusement.

Then there was the new Mandarin, at first it did take a while to get used to him especially with all of the things he had done before in the past but he was still young. Mandarin had no memories from the past and that helped a lot. The Alchemist and Selene gave him a blank slate before they departed to the Spirit World; it was their last gift to them. He had a lot to learn from them. However, they knew that he could teach him some things as well. He was teaching them how to properly teach good to someone and how to properly take care of someone. They protected him just like any family member. Mandarin observed this information much like an ordinary baby and child. He grew up with them and Chiro didn't really mind at all. When he was younger he saw Mandarin as an older brother but now he looked at him like a younger brother. A younger brother that needed guidance from his older siblings. Chiro quickly grew attached to him for these reasons especially when he was considered and technically was the youngest of the group. The monkeys had set up times for Mandarin needs and everyone pitched in to help raise the new orange monkey. Chiro didn't mind taking care of him whenever he wasn't busy and whenever it was his turn. He didn't mind at all because it was for the sake of their family.

And last but certainly not least there was Jinmay. The girl he loved and his official girlfriend. Their relationship was a strange one since he was a human and she was a robot but he learned that she was not entirely different from a human. She had the wants and needs of one as well much to his embarrassment and the others teasing but nevertheless they made it work. Jinmay started staying more at the Super Robot rather than at the home that had been provided to her by the city. She still kept the home since it was a nice place to spend time alone with Chiro whenever they Monkey Team, especially Antauri, would allow them. Then there were times when she would spend nights there, sometimes it would last for weeks but nobody minded. The Monkey Team saw their caretakers in the young couple; they saw real and true love between the two. Little moments like holding hands or holding each other made them remember Selene and the Alchemist. They watched the couple grow up and they were there for the big moments of their relationship.

Years passed and many things changed for the better.

They would never forget the day when he came to them for advice on how to propose properly. He was twenty years old and they had just gotten back from a mission. They chuckled at the blush on his face and at his nervousness. They gave him what he needed and they reassured him that everything would be fine. Antauri gave him his blessing as did the rest of the monkeys; even Mandarin looked excited to see that Chiro was going to get married. They made the night perfect for their big moment. They watched as Chiro got down onto one knee and pulled out the ring that Otto had crafted for him to give to Jinmay. Jinmay accepted of course. And not too long after that they were married, it was a private ceremony held on top of the Super Robot. Antauri was the one who performed the ceremony while the others helped set it up. Nova and Mandarin brought out the flowers hand in hand while Sprx was the ring bearer, Gibson and Otto took the pictures. They all watched with pride and happiness as Chiro said his vows to Jinmay and as Jinmay said her vows to Chiro. The memories of the Alchemist and Selene getting married entered into their minds as they watched them. They remembered the looks on their faces as they were officially made husband and wife. They were the same as the ones Chiro and Jinmay had. Once the time was right the newly dubbed husband and wife shared their kiss as everyone cheered for them. They weren't the only ones though; watching over them was the parents of Chiro.

" _They were meant to be together,"_ the Alchemist stated.

" _I knew they were,"_ Selene said. _"I can't wait to become a grandmother!"_

The Alchemist gave Selene a bewildered look but he put his arms around her.

" _My dear don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that?"_

" _Of course not!"_ she whined. _"After all Chiro was conceived not too long after our wedding."_

The Alchemist blushed and brought his wife into a tight hug.

" _Oh Selene, our son has your comical personality,"_ he complimented. _"I hope our grandchildren inherit that."_

Selene leaned into her husband's chest and she smiled as she watched her one and only child spin his new bride around in a loving embrace. She could imagine what her future grandchildren will look and she hoped that they inherited an important thing from her husband.

" _And I hope they inherit your kind heart,"_ she responded.

They held each other before it was time to leave once again. They wanted their son to enjoy his wedding and they didn't have to fear about him being alone in the future. He had only had his family but he now also had a new wife.

Chiro and Jinmay quickly began their married life, they were still heroes to the city and they still fought crime but now they did it as husband and wife. And it wasn't long before another little face joined the family. Sprx and Nova's child, Alchemy. They had conceived their child not too long after Chiro's wedding and they welcomed her into the world with open arms. Mandarin was happy that he had a new little playmate and he quickly bonded with the baby girl monkey. Everyone adored the little baby as soon as she was born. She was had a mixture of Sprx and Nova's fur colors, she had a pink sunset color fur. And her eyes were that of her father, she had his black eyes but her weapons were inherited from her mother since she had giant fists as hands. There was also a hint of both of their personalities as well. Alchemy had her mother's fierce determination and fighting spirit but she had her father's comical and playful side. She could be a handful but Sprx and Nova adored their little girl as did the rest of the Team Monkey. And Chiro was happy with the fact that they named her after his father, they named their child after the one that took care of them and who gave them their lives.

However, there would soon be two more little faces to the group but that is a story for a later time. Right now there was one individual who was going back to where it all began. Back to the past.

A now forty year old Chiro walked to the outskirts of Shuggazoom. The Hyperforce was on a picnic right now and they were not too far away from him. His feelings of nostalgia led him to walk away from his family. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular; he just wanted to see how much the outskirts had changed over the years. Ever since his battle with the Skeleton King and the Dark Ones he never came back here. There was no reason to but right now he wanted to see an important part of his past. The outskirts were where he had his first memory after Selene had sealed them away. As a child everything looked so big to him when he left the pod that kept him safe for fifty years. But now it all looked so small even with all the growing vegetation. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how young he was back then, he remembered that he had wandered around the outskirts for a little while before he made it to Shuggazoom City.

"It's been such a long time," he commented as he continued to walk.

He stopped once he heard the chirping of the birds, he looked up to see two adult birds flying towards their nest where their babies were waiting for them. He then saw that there was a small pond underneath the tree where the birds were; he looked over to it and sat down beside it. He leaned forward and saw his reflection as clear as day. Over the years his face had changed a little to resemble his father's but he still had his mother's features such as the round face and blue eyes. He had gotten taller and his hair grew longer as well, some of his bangs covered his right eye and the rest fell back to his neck. Other than that nothing had really changed. His power had increased but his personality remained the same. He was still a happy-go-lucky child at heart with the soul of a leader. Chiro looked deeply at his reflection and he brushed his bangs away so he could get a better look.

"It's just like a long time ago… only this time I see a lot of things instead of nothing," he said.

"And what exactly do you see?" a familiar voice asked.

Chiro turned around to see his father figure Antauri standing behind him. He smiled at his second-in-command and motioned for him to sit by him. Antauri did just that as he sat down by Chiro. He then pointed to his reflection.

"After I lost my memory I could never see anything in my reflection," Chiro stated. "It was just like looking at a blank slate but I knew that my reflection had to have told a story at one point... I just didn't remember what it was."

Antauri looked at Chiro with interest; he had never heard Chiro spoke of this before.

"Back then I was afraid of what secrets my reflection held," Chiro added.

"And now?" Antauri asked.

"I'm not anymore, I now know the stories my reflection holds and I'm making more of them every day," he said. "I see years of fighting for the greater good, years of saving people and years of spending time with my family. When I look at my reflection now I no longer see a blank slate, there is so much more to it now."

Antauri gazed at Chiro's reflection and he finally understood what Chiro was talking about. He saw the same things that Chiro saw but he saw even more than what he was saying, he turned to his son.

"And I see a boy who grew up into a great man, a great family member, a great friend, a great leader… and a great son."

Chiro blushed a little at his comments and he brought the robotic simian into a tight hug. Antauri returned it and leaned into his son's embrace.

"You know it's been a crazy life," Chiro commented. "But a good one. I'm happy that I still have you all after all these years."

"And we will continue to be by your side no matter what," Antauri added. "We will also stay by your side even when it is time for you to pass on your position onto the next leader."

Chiro smiled at that, yes he would have to give his leader position away when the time was right. He was thinking about retiring soon but maybe he would wait for a little while longer. He wanted the successor of his position to enjoy life while he could until he felt that it was the time for him to take the position.

"And speaking of which lets return to the others," Antauri said as he took Chiro's hands into his own. "I'm sure your wife is looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, I remember that the last time I didn't tell her where I was going he gave me an earful of lectures," Chiro joked. "Let's go back then Dad."

Antauri laughed and nodded his head.

"After you my son," Antauri stated as he motioned for Chiro to go first.

They headed back for their group and were soon greeted by the sight of Jinmay with a scowl on her face. Chiro gulped a little as he approached her. She had a hand on her hip as he walked towards her and she tapped her foot a little as well.

"Now where you been mister?" she questioned.

"I was…" he started. "Reminiscing."

He smiled sheepishly at her while rubbing the back of his head. Jinmay saw his look and let out a sigh, then a smile small appeared on her face.

"Oh why is it always hard to be mad at you?" she questioned herself. "I swear I don't even know why I married you sometimes."

Chiro then took her in his arms; he kissed her lips and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Because you love me too much," he teased. "I seduced you."

Jinmay gave him a teasing look and she playfully nudged him.

"On the contrary I seduced you," she corrected. "And don't you forget how much I love you."

She placed a kiss on his lips before taking his hand.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Well now that that's over let's go back," she said. "Come one Antauri you too."

"I'm right behind you both," he responded. "I'm sure Nova and Sprx have similar arguments when it comes to him."

"Yes I've seen Nova get after him from time to time whenever he does something similar," Jinmay stated. "Alchemy and Mandarin always laugh whenever she scolds him for his childish behavior."

"Those two are so close," Chiro said. "They're such a cute brother and sister duo."

"Indeed but they are not the only ones," Antauri added.

That was when the sight of the picnic area appeared to them. Nova and Sprx were playing with Alchemy and Mandarin while Otto was gorging on snacks and Gibson was scolding him. The Super Robot sat before them in offlined mode. As soon as Jinmay and Chiro were seen they were greeted by two little forces.

"Welcome back you two!" the boy greeted.

"Mommy you found Daddy!" the girl added.

"We're back my darlings and don't worry your dad is just fine, he just had problems following the rules," Jinmay said as she took the girl into her arms.

"What can I say even as an adult I'm a rebel," Chiro joked.

"Yes well you'll be sleeping on the couch if you want to be rebel that much mister," Jinmay retorted in a playful tone.

Chiro held his hands in a peaceful manner as if saying that she didn't need to say anymore. He then looked at the children who were identical clones of their parents. Their son and daughter, Chiro's son and daughter. The Alchemist's and Selene's grandchildren.

Tauri, age ten, was the oldest child and their only son. He was a replica of Chiro; he had his black hair and his blue eyes. He was named after Chiro's second father, Antauri. Tauri would one day succeed his father and become the leader of the Hyperforce.

Seline, age five, was the youngest child and their only daughter. She was a replica of Jinmay; she had her pink hair with white tips and her bright green eyes. She was named after Chiro's mother, Selene. Seline would one day take over her mother's place as her brother's closest ally and friend.

They had their differences but they fought for what was right and they had kind hearts to those they cared about and wanted to protect.

The children had great potential; they each had power and abilities that had been passed down through their lineage. They were Chiro's and he adored them both and loved them very much. He would do anything for his children, he finally understood what the parents in his life felt when they were around their children. He protected him and cared for them just like how his parents did, Jinmay adored and loved them just as much as he did and for that he was grateful. He was grateful to her for giving him such wonderful children.

"Let's go back, Uncle Otto keeps eating all the food," Tauri stated.

"I agree we should head back before Otto eats everything," Jinmay replied.

Suddenly the girl little jumped out of her mother's arms and she took Antauri's hand.

"Come on Grandpa Antauri," Seline said. "Follow me, you promised to play with Tauri and me after we we're done eating."

"And I shall keep my promise little one, to you and your brother," he responded as he followed the little girl.

"Hey wait up Seline and Grandpa Antauri!" Tauri exclaimed as he ran after them.

"They are too adorable for words," Jinmay commented as she watched her children.

"They sure are," Chiro said. "Shall we join them?"

She nodded her head and they walked hand in hand back to the picnic area. They all sat down and enjoyed the feast that had been prepared for them. While they ate the talked amongst each other, laughs were shared and more memories were created. Once they were done eating they spent the rest of the day playing together and having fun. Chiro enjoyed moments like this and when he turned around to watch the sun set he gasped a little at what he saw. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he saw his parents standing there with smiles on their faces, they hadn't changed in the last twenty six years since he last saw them. They waved before disappearing when he blinked. He smiled and his heart felt warm. He knew that his parents were keeping his promise to him; they were watching them even if they couldn't see them. He knew that they would be beside his children as they grew up. He turned his attention back to his family and the smile stayed on his face as Antauri sat by him.

"You also grew up to be a great father," Antauri stated.

"I hope so… after all I learned from the best," Chiro replied as he looked at him.

Antauri smiled and he watched his family spend time together. Chiro enjoyed the sight and he hoped that there would be more moments like this in the future. Over the years Chiro had learned more about himself and he grew as a person. He finally had the chance to grow up and to start his life after so long. He had it all. He had his Monkey Team, he had his wife and now he had his children. He couldn't ask for anything more at this point. He was happy.

He was also happy with the fact that every time he looked at his reflection he no longer saw the blank slate. He had his family to prove that. He no longer had to worry about what lied behind his reflection.

 **THE END**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **It's been over a year since this fanfic was created and it has finally come to an end! Thank you everyone for staying with it until the end and for your reviews. Thank you once again and have a great day! XD**


End file.
